Fenix de Porcelana
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: SLASH/CHACK/ Jack Spicer decide alejarse del mundo xiaolin, empezar de sus cenizas, pero los recuerdos de Chase lo atormentan diariamente, es cuando conoce a alguien muy especial que lo ayudara a domar al "Señor Dragon". :COMPLETO:
1. Nueva Vida

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Destrozado. Así es como se sentía Jack Spicer, después de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a la búsqueda de los Wus, tanto esfuerzo, sufrimiento y humillaciones para nada, todo lo que tenia ahora era el Bastón del Mono, si bien, era cierto que el lo apreciaba, si lo comparaba con otros wus el no tenia nada, solo el desprecio y las burlas de sus enemigos, por que no se podía decir que el tuviera amigos, incluso desde antes de conocer a Wuya el siempre fue un chico solitario, que lo único que quería era ser reconocido, y cuando por fin encontró a la persona que podría alumbra su vida, por el que lo hubiera dejado todo, este lo menosprecia.

- Spicer, eres patético, no eres más que una miserable escusa de "Genio del mal", no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.- Eso le había dicho Chase Young, con su voz cargada de odio hacia el chico y dejándolo con el corazón en mil pedazos, justo después de que este le declarara su amor.

Había llegado ya a su casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación, se sentía raro el llegar y no ir directamente a su guarida del mal, pero ya no quería y no sentía las ganas de adentrarse en ese lugar cargado de recuerdos amargos. Cerró la puerta con llave, y miro a su alrededor, todo seguía exactamente como el lo había dejado, las cortinas negras cerradas, los pósters de bandas de rock gótico adornando las paredes, su cama con motivos de calaveras estaba perfectamente estirada, se dirigió a su ropero y pudo ver que todo estaba en impecable orden, lo que no coincidía con la apariencia desordenada de su laboratorio, ¿Tanto había cambiado, sólo para recibir algo de aceptación?

Extenuado, se lanzo en su cama y abrazo la cabecera mientras colocaba su mirada en un punto fijo, fue entonces cuando noto que su habitación no estaba exactamente como el la había dejado, ya que su velador era ocupado ahora por una docena de cartas, todas dirigidas a él. Tomó el montón y se dispuso a leerlas ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la mayoría era para su sorpresa del pequeño monje del agua y todas decían casi lo mismo: ¡¡Jack Spicer ven al lado del bien!! o cosas por el estilo. ¿Acaso el pequeño bola de queso se preocupaba por él? No sabía si sentirse alegre o avergonzado por ello. Luego siguió leyendo las cartas, que sólo eran tres, nada importante hasta que llego a la última, un sobre que venía desde el extranjero, para ser más preciso Japón; hecho que sorprendió al joven genio, rápidamente abrió el sobre y sacó una carta que decía lo siguiente:

_**Estimado Señor Spicer:**_

_**Le informamos que hemos estado estudiando con mucho cuidado su caso, y dada las capacidades que posee, si a eso le sumamos las recomendaciones que hemos recibido de usted y el que ya esté en la etapa de estudiantes avanzados, por ende en la edad permitida por el Ministerio de Educación de nuestro país, el comité ha tomado la decisión de aceptar su solicitud especial de ingreso a nuestra universidad como estudiante avanzado en el área que usted elija, ya que para nosotros como institución educacional lo más importante es el desarrollo de mentes brillantes para el bienestar de la comunidad mundial. **_

_**Sin otro particular y esperando de que Ud. tome la decisión que más le favorezca se despide atentamente,**_

_**Komiyama**____**Hiroshi **_

_**Rector**_

_**Tōkyō Daigaku**_

- …Tōkyō Daigaku…la Todai(1)…no puede ser, después de dos años han aceptado mi solicitud…ya casi lo había olvidado…- Jack sentía como una pequeña luz aparecía, una oportunidad para iniciar una nueva vida, en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera y el no conociera a nadie, empezar desde cero. Fue en ese momento en que se fijo que había una segunda carta en el sobre, que resumía lo que tenia que hacer para poder ser trasladado, como reunir algunos papeles y ser presentados lo más pronto posible en la embajada de Japón en su país. Rápidamente miro la fecha en la que la carta había llegado, y una alarma de pánico se prendió en su mente…- Esto es de hace tres meses…- Ya había perdido muchas oportunidades de hacer algo con su vida, y no permitiría que esto le volviera a pasar, saltando de la cama y abriendo la puerta con dedos temblorosos por la emoción corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus débiles piernas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el gran comedor de la mansión Spicer los padres de Jack cenaban con mucha elegancia, pero ignorándose mutuamente, hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿¡Me puedes explicar que modales son esos jovencito!? – Grito su padre, ya que había dejado caer la cuchara con sopa caliente cuando su hijo interrumpió asustándolo.

- No le grites a Jacki, si el actúa de esa manera es únicamente por que te tiene a ti como modelo, jamás se te debe olvidar que la mesa no es para discutir. – Dijo con tranquilidad y sin perder la compostura la madre de Jack.

Jack sonrío, hace mucho que no habían estado los tres reunidos, miro a su padre, un hombre alto, con cabello canoso, de mirada severa y autoritaria, dignas de un empresario que se dedicaba a hundir a otros como el, y apoderarse de todo lo que ellos tenían, sin duda un hombre que había construido su imperio sobre los cadáveres de sus victimas, por otro lado, su madre no era tan alta, de largo y hermoso cabello rojo, con ojos de un azul intenso, era realmente perfecta, aunque solo por apariencia, ya que todos sabían, menos su padre, que en su trabajo como diseñadora de moda, ella mantenía numerosas relaciones con los modelos con los que trabajaba, y en la ausencia de su padre siempre organizaba grandes fiestas donde perdía totalmente su preciada elegancia.

- Bueno, yo también me alegro de verlos, pero no vine para hablar de eso, hace un tiempo me llego una carta en la que me informa que fui aceptado para ingresar en la Todai como Estudiante Avanzado, y necesito algunos documentos para el traslado, y quiero que me los faciliten.

- ¿La universidad de Tokio? Supongo que estudiaras derecho ¿verdad?

- No lo se aún padre, las clases comienzan en cuatro mese, tengo tiempo para decidir, pero no lo tengo para inscribirme, por eso necesito esa documentación.

- Esta bien, pero espero que sepas lo que te conviene, llama a mi secretaria y dile que ella se encargue de los tramites, y que tiene una hora para realizarlo.

- ¿No puedes ayudarme tú con los trámites?

- No seas tonto Jack, no tengo tiempo para perder con tus cosas, son tuyas, así que tú hazlas, madura de una maldita vez.- y dicho esto se levanto de la mesa, dejando la comida casi intacta.

-Bueno Jackie, yo tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte con tus tramites, si quieres puedo hablar con él…

- No te preocupes madre, llamare a la señorita Watson, y disculpa por arruinarte el panorama.

- No has arruinado nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a que tu padre me deje sola.

- Bueno, entonces me voy, por que me gustaría partir mañana mismo a Japón, y yo mismo veré lo del pasaje, así que no te preocupes. – Se apresuro a salir del comedor, para que su madre no le ofreciera la ayuda de uno de sus "amigos" y dudaba el que ella no entendiera que se disculpaba por lo de no darle una escusa para ver al embajador japonés.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando ya estaban todos los trámites listos, el boleto de avión comprado y las reservaciones en el Hotel Mandarin Oriental Tokyo(2) hechas, por recomendación de su madre, Jack Spicer tomo sus maletas, se despidió sólo de los empleados, ya que sus padres brillaban por su ausencia, y se marcho de la mansión a la que nunca esperaba volver.

A las 6:30 AM llego al aeropuerto, paso por los sistemas de seguridad sin ningún problema, y en 15 minutos estaba cómodamente sentado en el avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo mundo, en el que esperaba encontrar el reconocimiento que tanto se le había negado. De un momento a otro sintió como el lugar daba una pequeña sacudida y el avión comenzaba a elevarse, tuvo el impulso de mirar por la ventana, pero no quería que su voluntad flaqueara al saber que ya no vería más a su amado Chase, después de todo el seguía siendo su único y gran amor, y aunque el lo hubiera rechazado, y humillado cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Adiós Chase Young, se que tome la decisión correcta, y también se que nunca te olvidare, puede que eso suene algo masoquista, pero estar cerca de ti y no poder amarte me duele demasiado…- mormuro como una despedida mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su blanco rostro.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bueno, este es mi primer slash, así que acepto correcciones n_n

(1) Tōkyō Daigaku o Todai: Es conocida también como la Universidad de Tokio, aparece en animes como Love Hina y GTO.

(2) Mandarin Oriental Tokyo: Es un hotel real de Japón, y será el hogar de Jack, antes de ir a la universidad.


	2. Ayuda

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cerca del medio día había salido del aeropuerto, decidió que caminaría hasta el hotel, no quedaba muy lejos, y quería conocer su nuevo hogar, así que solamente mando sus maletas con el encargado que habían enviado para recogerlo. Las calles eran muy alegres, y podía imaginarse que en la noche estaban llenas de luces, también pudo ver la Torre de Tokio rodeada por áreas verdes, que estaban repletas de familias jugando o haciendo picnic. - Woo…la vista desde arriba debe ser genial…- y siguiendo su impulso, Jack subió hasta el mirador de la torre, y quedo maravillado con la panorámica que le ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio.

- ¡Esta vista es maravillosa! – Grito emocionado Jack.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que mi primera vez? – Contesto Jack completamente rojo al punto de parecer un tomate.

- En Tokio…eres nuevo, ¿verdad? – Una muchacha de unos 19 años, cabello negro y liso, y de mirada profunda lo observaba con mucha curiosidad. Jack parpadeo varias veces, como si la chica que estaba a su lado fuera una ilusión.

- Eee…si, ¿y tu? – Jack se abofeteó mentalmente por esa pregunta tan estupida y poco original, pero la muchacha a su lado lo había dejado totalmente asombrado, ya que ella parecía un ángel o un fantasma, ya que vestía completamente de blanco, y llevaba una sombrilla…una sombrilla, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la chica era una Lolita, para ser más preciso una Sweet Lolita.

- Para ser la primera vez que visitas Japón hablas muy bien, y yo estoy aquí desde hace unos 5 años, me llamo Lilian Adams , y ¿Tú como te llamas?

- Yo me llamo Jack Spicer, y llegue hace unas horas, vengo como estudiante avanzado de la Universidad de Tokio. Mucho gusto. – Si tendría una nueva vida, lo primero que necesitaba eran nuevas amistades, y Lilian parecía ser alguien agradable.

- Eso significa que podríamos ser compañeros en la Todai, yo ingrese el año pasado para estudiar medicina, ¿Qué vas a estudiar tu? Si eres avanzado supongo que querrás probar una carrera a tu altura.

- Bueno, para ser preciso no se aún que estudiar, puede que tú me ayudes a elegir, digo ya estas adentro, debes saber como es, ¿verdad?

- Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, en todo lo que este a mi alcance, dime Jack-kun, ¿Crees que la vista de aquí es hermosa?

Jack dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana que le mostraba el esplendor de la ciudad.- Si que es hermosa, debe ser aún mejor de noche…ne...puedo llamarte por tu nombre…- Cuando Jack se volteo para ver a Lilian, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la chica no estaba.

- Pero que demonios, como es que… ¿habrá sido un fantasma? o ¿fue un ángel? – asustado se encamino hacia el elevador, marco el primer piso aún pensando en la chica que había conocido…- dijo que me ayudaría pero… ¿por que se fue?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando llego al Hotel quedo asombrado por el lugar, un aire tradicional con una decoración conservadora que hacia juego perfectamente con el barrio Nihonbashi, en el que estaba ubicado. Llego a la recepción donde dos señoritas estaban con una sonrisa que parecían sacadas de un anuncio de pasta dental.

- Buenas tardes, soy el señor Spicer, hice las reservaciones ayer.

- El señor Jack Spicer ¿verdad? me podría facilitar su cédula de identidad y su pasaporte.

- Claro, aquí lo tiene.

- Mmm…todo esta en orden, su habitación es la 702 piso 70, habitación para un adulto, con todos los servicios incluidos, aquí tiene las llaves. Que disfrute la estadía en Mandarin Oriental Tokyo, Señor Spicer, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos, con gusto lo atenderemos. – y finalizo con una sonrisa mucho más grande que antes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Creyendo que ya nada más podría dejarlo con la boca abierta, se equivoco. La habitación era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, esta también mantenía la decoración oriental, con una elegancia sobria, y un lujo casi excesivo, pero manteniendo una armonía perfecta. Pero lo que más le gusto a Jack eran los ventanales, enormes ventanales para ser más precisos, y le daban una vista completa de la ciudad, y más hermosa que la de la Torre Tokio. Emocionado por el lugar siguió deleitándose con el, su habitación era grande y también tenia los mismos ventanales, pero a diferencia de los demás estos tenían cortinas de seda. La cama era de dos plazas tipo americana, con un velador a cada lado. Y cerca del ropero pudo ver la puerta que daba a su baño privado, un lugar realmente maravilloso e inmenso, con un jacuzzi casi tan grande como el de su mansión, de un color blanco inmaculado que lo hacia parecer un sueño.

Cuando analizo con más detalle la habitación se dio cuenta del plasma de cuarenta y cinco pulgada y el sistema Home Teatre. Definitivamente había hecho una buena inversión en este hotel, ya deseaba poder ver la vista de noche.

De repente la melodía de "My Inmortal" de Evanescence comenzó a sonar, y Jack saco de entre sus ropas su celular.

- Si señorita Watson.

- Hola señorito, ¿Cómo llego a Japón? – pregunto la joven secretaria de su padre.

- Bien, el vuelo estuvo tranquilo y no hubo contratiempo, también la ciudad es hermosa, tiene lugares increíbles, y el hotel es simplemente maravilloso, cuando tenga tiempo tomare algunas fotos y se las mandare.

- Me alegra que este bien señorito, y lo felicito por haber sido aceptado en la universidad, a mi me hubiera gustado ir, pero por desgracia no tenia la situación económica para costear los estudios.

- Pero podrías intentarlo ahora, estoy seguro que ganas el suficiente dinero como para poder ir.

- Si, pero ahora lo que no tengo es tiempo, por eso quiero juntar más dinero, para poder dedicarme completamente al estudio.

- Eres alguien increíble, con razón mi padre te admira tanto.

- ¿U-usted cree señorito? Bueno, yo…yo solo hago mi trabajo.

- Si tienes razón, pero mi padre no hubiera tenido tanto éxito si no fuera por ti, bueno, tengo que colgar, debo ir a la universidad para ver que carrera tomare, así que deséame suerte.

- Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, sabe que para lo que necesite puede contar conmigo.

- Lo se, adiós.

- Adiós.

Jack tomo una mochila y coloco todos los documentos que requeriría en la universidad, documentos que habían sido conseguidos por la secretaria de su padre.

- Me hubiera gustado que una persona así fuera mi madre, pero supongo que uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Jack cruzo la puerta roja; Akamon(1), sentía las miradas de sus compañeros, debía ser raro ver a un chico de 16 años entrar por esa puerta, y más si correspondía al pequeño grupo de extranjeros que estudiaban en la Todai(2), siguió avanzando, pudo ver el auditorio Yasuda(3) donde daban la ceremonia de ingreso cada año, también visito las facultades más importantes de la universidad, la de Derecho y Literatura. Luego se decidió a entrar en un edificio que pertenecía a la sección de Asuntos Estudiantiles, donde podría inscribirse en alguna de las carreras. Tomo los folletos que más le interesaban; Ingeniería y Ciencias, el de Derecho lo paso olímpicamente por alto. Se sentó en un rincón de la sala para poder leer tranquilamente.

- Veamos, me quedare con la de Ingeniería, después podría especializarme en Aeronáutica, Aeroespacial, Astronáutica, Automática, Biónica, Electromecánica, Física, Mecánica o Nuclear.

- Creo que la que más te conviene es La Ingeniería Biónica, se que te gusta la robótica…

- Si me gusta mucho… ¿Li-li-lilian-san?

- Entonces, si te gusta esa es la mejor opción, te dije que te ayudaría, aunque aconsejar en estos temas no es mi especialidad.

- Eh…bueno, gracias por el consejo, etto ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco extraña? – Jack estaba muy nervioso por la presencia de Liliana, prácticamente la chica había aparecido de la nada, justo cuando él quería algún consejo…no podría ser una coincidencia…

- No soy un fantasma ni mucho menos un Ángel.

- ¿Có-cómo sabias que te preguntaría eso?

- Tienes una mente muy fácil de leer Jack, pero no te preocupes, no pienso lastimarte.

- Entonces…tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El miedo de Jack iba en aumento, no quería que alguien como Wuya lo volviera a engatusar con promesas de grandeza, el solo deseaba paz.

- Ya te lo dije, quiero ayudarte y que tu me ayudes a mi.

- Pero, yo no se como podría ayudarte, sabes leer la mente, no creo que necesites ayuda de alguien que solo sabe hacer robots…

- Te menosprecias mucho, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme Jack…y es por eso que te necesito, no pienso usarte como lo hizo Wuya, yo no te pediré nada sin darte a ti algo.

- No se que decir, si sabes lo de Wuya, entonces debes saber que me quiero alejar de todo lo que deje en casa, ya no quiero más seres mágicos, wus, o…

- De verdad ya no amas a Chase Young…por que tu corazón me grita lo contrarío.

- Bueno…él…no creo que sea bueno recordarlo, él es un imposible, me lo dejo más que claro.

- Sabes, no creo que debas darte por vencido, primero debes jugar todas tus cartas Jack, pero sin caer en la autohumillación para conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso hay algo que yo pueda hacer para conquistarlo?, yo no creo estar a su altura…

- Chase Young esta en su nube de "yo soy el mejor", si bien es cierto que lo es, él carece de muchas cosas que tú si tienes Jack, y ¿Sabes lo que llama más la atención de las personas?

- Lo que llama más la atención…no…no lo se.

- Lo que no tienen…lo que les cuesta mucho conseguir…y ese fue tu error Jack, la manera en que tu lo glorificabas lo hizo perder interés en ti, para un guerrero como él, los triunfos que más cuentan, lo que más desea, es lo que no puede obtener.

- Eso significa que debo… ¿ignorarlo?

- Bingo…debes demostrarle que él ya no te interesa, debes mostrarle indiferencia, pero al mismo tiempo muéstrale lo que él se perdió por despreciarte.

- Eso seria como seducirlo…pero yo no se hacer eso Lilian-san, no creo poder seducirlo, es imposible.

- Jack, tu has visto brujas, dragones, demonios, has estado en contacto directo con la magia, ¿por que crees que conquistar a Chase es imposible?

- Entonces… ¿tú me ayudarías a seducirlo?

- Si, créeme que no hay nadie mejor en el tema que yo.

- ¿De verdad? disculpa que tenga mis dudas, pero no se nada de ti, y tu me conoces como un libro abierto.

- Es un buen punto, creo que se más de ti que tú mismo. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

- ¿Qué no tienes otra opción?

-Escúchame atentamente Jack, ¿Cuánto sabes sobre el mito de la creación Bíblica?

- mmm... creo que se lo normal, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la Biblia en esto?

- La Biblia en si no tiene nada que ver, es sólo la historia de Adán y Eva la que nos importa.

- Bien, te escucho…

- Primero, mi nombre no es Lilian(4) Adams(5) es totalmente falso, lo uso para poder interactuar con los humanos, en segundo lugar, como ya te habrás dado cuenta no soy humana, al menos no como los que existen hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir como…? ¿Acaso eres Eva? – pregunto Jack con una expresión de niño pequeño cuando descubre algo nuevo.

- eee…te agradecería que no mencionaras mucho ese nombre y con mayor razón el que me confundas con ella…- comento Lilian apretando los dientes.

- Di-disculpa, es que pensé que tú por lo que dijiste podrías ser…lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

- Tranquilo, comprendo perfectamente…bueno, te pediré que no me interrumpas hasta que termine.

-…- Jack asintió.

- Yo viví hace mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar en el que Adán y su mujer vivieron, pero por mi orgullo como mujer, decidí irme, y comencé a buscar un nuevo hogar donde yo pudiera vivir tranquilamente, pero llegue al peor sitio del mundo…Al Mar Rojo…olvide quien era, que era lo que quería y por que llegue a ese lugar. Cuando recordé ya era muy tarde, había perdido todo lo que más amaba en el mundo, creí que moriría de dolor, pero…decidí no rendirme, la vida es cíclica Jack, y se que pronto podré volver a encontrar lo que perdí.

- Entiendo, entonces por lo que me has dicho…- Jack medito un momento, sabía que había escuchado algo que conectaba el Edén con el Mar Rojo…lo que los unía era…y lo comprendió, temeroso se dirigió hacia la chica, y susurro su nombre.

- Lilith(6), la amante de Adán y el demonio de la lujuria…- El temor se notaba en su voz.

- No me temas Jack, si bien es cierto que soy conocida como un demonio, solo lo soy de titulo, nací como humana, la primera compañera de Adán, pero como te dije antes, mi orgullo y mi temor fueron más grandes que mi amor por él, huí…y fui castigada, ahora tengo una oportunidad de corregir mi error, pero necesito tu ayuda Jack, tu debes saber como me siento.

- Se como te sientes, pero yo vine a Japón para hacer una nueva vida…y tu oferta me obligaría a regresar a mi pasado…debo pensarlo Lilian-san, entiendo tu necesidad, pero te pido que me des tiempo.

- Esta bien, se por que has venido, y se que es difícil enfrentarse a nuestros temores, y no te juzgare si decides no aceptar, pero te pido que lo pienses con calma.

- Si…lo pensare, dame un día, y te daré la respuesta.

- Esta bien, mañana al anochecer estaré en la Torre de Tokio, y por cierto Jack, será mejor que te des prisa, las inscripciones están por termina.

- Tienes razón, bueno…te veré mañana en la torre.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Jack salio de la universidad, con todos los tramites resueltos, sentía que el tiempo se iba volviendo cada vez más lento, como si le estuviera dando todo el que necesitara para pensar.

- Si acepto la ayuda de Lilith, podría estarme metiendo en algo peligroso…y eso es lo que menos quiero, pero me pareció sincera, talvez, si yo mismo quiero una oportunidad, sería lógico que se la diera a ella también…seducir a Chase… ¿yo?...no me puedo imaginar algo así…- y siguió avanzando hasta que llego rendido a su habitación únicamente para seguir pensando.

- ¿Me pregunto si alguien habrá notado mi ausencia?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- mmm hace días que Jack Spicer no da vida de señales…- dijo un pequeño monje calvo mientras miraba el cielo.

- Señales de vida…y para que quieres tú que él de señales, es mejor así, entre menos enemigos, más fácil es conservar la paz, aunque Jack no es un problema…digo, es Jack Spicer – Hablo con superioridad un joven brasileño.

- No digas eso, Jack Spicer es alguien que necesita ayuda para poder enderezar su camino Raimundo.

- Hay Omi, eres tan inocente, el no va a cambiar. – Termino Raimundo dejando solo a Omi.

- Pero…- Omi volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo.-…a mi me gustaría que él estuviera aquí con nosotros.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ñañañañaaaa .- intento de música tétrica -w-UUU

Bueno, aquí el segundo cap, estaba tan metida escribiendo, que cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía 10 páginas escritas, así que decidí hacer dos partes, el siguiente lo podré subir el domingo, ya que el cuarto cap ya lo estoy terminando. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero darles las gracias, por leer mi historia y por darme sus opiniones y dudas sobre la misma, muchas pero muchas gracias a Shadir, Him666yGir y Freaku. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia se las agradecería, aún soy principiante así que estoy en busca de algún sempai que sepa guiarme por el camino del buen escritor *w*.

**Notas:**

(1)Puerta roja de Akamon: Es una puerta principal muy importante en la Todai.

(2)El total de estudiantes aproximado por año en la Todai es de 28.000 alumnos, de los cuales 2.100 son extranjeros.

(3)Yasuda: Es el auditorio verdadero de la Todai, no es invención mía, sin embargo lo de la ceremonia de ingreso cada año no estoy muy segura.

(4)Lilian: Es una simple variación de Lilith.

(5)Adams: El mismo caso, en este es una variación de Adán

(6)Lilith: Bueno, esto no es invención, según el folclore judío, de origen mesopotámico. Se la considera la primera esposa de Adán, anterior a Eva. Abandonó el Edén por propia iniciativa y se instaló junto al Mar Rojo, uniéndose allí con Asmodeo, que sería su amante, y con otros demonios. En mi historia Lilith si bien es un demonio, ella lo es solo por titulo, ya que originalmente ella es humana.

Hasta la próxima n_n


	3. Respuesta

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En un cuarto totalmente oscuro, un chico se revolvía en la cama, soñando con su triste pasado.

_**- ¡Chase Young! Necesito hablar contigo…- Pedía un nervioso pero decidido chico albino. **_

_**- Spicer, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, si deseas hacerme la vida un poco más grata aléjate de mí. **_

_**- Pero…te-tengo que decir algo importante…yo…**_

_**- Spicer, lo único que me gustaría escuchar de ti es que te largas, ¿Entiendes? **_

- …_**- reuniendo todo el valor que tenía y cosa que lo sorprendió, le confeso al hombre que estaba delante de él, con mirada asesina y un porte que hubiera intimidado al más valiente, lo que sentía por él desde el momento en que lo conoció-…¡¡Yo te amo Chase!! – Jack miro al inmortal, quien se había quedado quieto y le daba la espalda.**_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?...- La voz del Señor Dragón resonaba cargada de odio.**_

_**- Que…que te amo…desde el primer momento, me enamore de ti, no hay un solo instante en que no piense en como estas, o que puedo hacer para estar a tu lado, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, tú eres mi vida Chase…- las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos…sabía con solo haber oído la forma en la que Young le había hablado, que su declaración no había sido de su agrado. **_

_**- Escucha atentamente las tonterías que estas diciendo gusano, yo soy un guerrero con honor, jamás me fijaría en alguien tan patético y desgraciado como tú, solo mírate, estas llorando como un cobarde.**_

_**- Pero…eso no es cierto, si fuera un cobarde jamás te hubiera dicho que te …**_

_**- ¡Cállate!...- Rugió Chase acercándose peligrosamente a Jack, tomándolo por los hombros hasta hacerlos crujir.**_

_**- Me lastimas Chase…por favor, suéltame.- No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había imaginado el rechazo, pero esta situación no había sido considerada.**_

_**- Spicer, eres patético, no eres más que una miserable escusa de "Genio del mal", no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.- finalizo empujando al chico, lo que termino en Jack cayendo estrepitosamente por la escalinata de la ciudadela de Chase.**_

- Noooooooooooooooo.- Jack se despertó agitado, se sentó en el borde de la cama con ambas manos en su cabeza, y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

- Es imposible, él me odia por lo que le dije…que voy hacer para que me mire con otros ojos…- miro el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 7:25 A.M., se levanto y se encamino al baño, necesitaba relajarse.

- Un baño con agua tibia no debería hacerme mal a esta hora…- susurro Jack mientras llenaba el jacuzzi con agua y luego encendía el sistema de masaje con burbujas. Se quito su piyama dejándolo en la canasta para la ropa sucia, y se coloco una toalla. Se sentó en una esquina del baño, y enfoco su mirada en el espejo, para ver como su propia imagen le devolvía la mirada. Se acerco a su reflejo, y contemplo su cuerpo, lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada, como tratando de encontrar algo en él que lo hiciera único, si bien, tenia una piel que lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, y un cabello que le encantaba, aparte de eso no tenia nada más, y eran atributos que Chase ya había visto, y aún así lo había despreciado.

_- Él carece de muchas cosas que tú si tienes Jack…_- Eso le dijo Lilith.

- ¿Yo? No puedo tener algo que Chase no tenga, él es simplemente perfecto. Su cabello largo, es tan sedoso y hermoso, como sus ojos, con esas pupilas, cada vez que las veía podía sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, como mi corazón se agitaba con fuerza, y comenzaba a volar en mi mundo contigo a mi lado. Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, sentí esa atracción que me hacía perder el juicio, y cada vez pensaba más en ti, primero era como yo conquistaría el mundo, después como me ayudarías a conquistarlo, luego como podría ayudarte a conquistarlo, y por ultimo como conquistar tú corazón, lo habría dejado todo si tu me lo pidieras, te lo habría dado todo, hasta mi vida…- Se alejo del espejo y entro en el jacuzzi-…Pero para ti yo solo era el gusano que se colaba en tu ciudadela, el gusano cobarde y traicionero, el gusano que no respetaba tu espacio personal, solo eso era para ti, un gusano.

_- ¿Sabes lo que llama más la atención de las personas?_

_- Lo que llama más la atención…no…no lo se._

_- Lo que no tienen…lo que les cuesta mucho conseguir…y ese fue tu error Jack, la manera en que tú lo glorificabas lo hizo perder interés en ti, para un guerrero como él, los triunfos que más cuentan, lo que más desea, es lo que no puede obtener._

- ¿Habría sido ese su error? ¿Como no adorarlo? cada día que no lo veía lo extrañaba más, soñaba siempre con él, incluso su primera fantasía habría sido con él.- En ese momento Jack se sonrojo solo por recordarlo y se hundió en el jacuzzi.

Media hora después, Jack salio del baño y se había vestido, se sintió raro, ya que el levantarse temprano no era su fuerte, pero ya no tenia sentido ir a dormir. Salio de su habitación y llamo al servicio para que le enviaran el desayuno, y en unos minutos tenia frente a él un tazón de arroz, una sopa de miso(1), pescado al grill(2) y verduras encurtidas(3). Encendió la televisión, siempre había querido hacer eso en casa mientras desayunaban, pero su madre lo hubiera matado. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue un comercial de sprite.(4)

- Hey! Vos, ¡Sprite tiene algo que decirte!.- Por inercia Jack miro fijamente la pantalla.

- El amor te vuelve idiota.- Jack deja caer sus palillos cuando ve que el joven embobado es atropellado por un tren.

- Es así, el bichito del amor te pica y automáticamente el sentido común desaparece.- Spicer ya no sabía si reír o llorar con el comercial…

- Pierdes el miedo de expresar tus sentimientos y lo que es peor, pierdes la vergüenza.- una gotita corrió por la cara de Jack.

- Te conviertes en el embajador del romanticismo, por que en nombre del amor haces lo que sea.- eso Jack ya lo había vivido.

- Haces cosas idiotas, cosas que no puedes ver por que…el amor es ciego. Sprite, las cosas como son.

- ¿Las cosas como son?…acaso ¿esto era un mensaje de la vida? Esa frase se le metió en la cabeza, y el recuerdo de Chase volvía a surgir, pero esta vez lo llenaba de alegría, recordar su rostro y su voz que lo volvía totalmente loco le levanto el ánimo. Cuando termino de desayunar, se lavo los dientes, alisto un pequeño bolso donde coloco una cámara, su celular, dinero, sus documentos y un mapa de la ciudad. Salio del hotel a las 8:45 A.M. y se dirigió a las calles de Nihonbashi(5), en busca de la línea Toei Asakura, para poder ir al Shimbashi(6). Cuando la encontró quedo asombrado, ya que no se parecía a ninguna otra estación que él había visto, teniendo en cuanta que el subterráneo no era su método de transporte favorito. Compro el boleto de ida y vuelta, y tubo que agarrar bien su bolso cuando entro en la plataforma, ya que había quedado atrapado en un mar de gente. Se acomodo como pudo, y al cabo de unos segundos pudo entrar en el vagón, aunque quedo como sardina con toda la gente que había entrado con él. Al llegar a la siguiente estación, la mayoría de la gente bajo, y Jack se sintió aliviado, grave error. Apenas la muchedumbre había bajado otra se subía y volvía a quedar apretado, pero esta vez no tubo tiempo de quedar cerca de la puerta, así que no le quedo otra opción que hacerse camino entre las personas, y cuando por fin pudo llegar a la puerta, una voz anuncio la llegada a la Estación Shimbashi. Feliz de poder salir del vagón, Jack se apresuro a llegar a la superficie, donde pudo ver los rascacielos con grandes ventanales. Según el mapa, esta zona estaba llena de casas matrices, y también estaba repleta de tiendas donde se podía comprar cualquier cosa. Emocionado entro en un local que vendía dulces, y eran los más extraños que había visto. Observo que la tienda estaba dividida en dos secciones; Wagashi y Yogashi, que dicho de otra forma era la división de dulces típicos de Japón y dulces Europeos respectivamente. Avanzo por la sección oriental, y decidió comprar Mochi(7), Uiro(8), Ramune(9) y casi todo lo que se le cruzo por los ojos. Cuando llego a la sección europea casi grita de la alegría al ver que vendían pudín de banana, y en grandes cantidades. Se apresuro en pagar y pidió que lo mandaran a la dirección del Hotel Mandarin Oriental Tokyo, para el señor Jack Spicer. Con lo único que se quedo fue con algunos de los pudines de banana, los cuales devoraba como si fuera el último día de la humanidad.

Cerca de las 20:00 horas ya había comprado todo lo que se le había antojado, desde un nuevo computador para sus estudios, hasta unas pantuflas de mono que harían juego con su piyama. Se apresuro a entrar en la torre, ya había anochecido hace unos minutos y no quería hacer esperar a Lilith, más por temor que por educación. Cuando llego no veía a la chica, y el lugar ya estaba quedando desierto.

- Tal vez…se enojo por que no llegue a tiempo…-pensó Jack mientras volvía a inspeccionar el lugar.

- No estoy enojada, pero quise darte el tiempo suficiente para que pensaras con calma sobre tus sentimientos.

- ¿Lilith?¿Donde estas?- Pregunto Jack al oír la voz pero al no poder ver a la chica.

De entre las sombras Lilith apareció, pero esta vez traía un vestido negro con muchos encajes, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, ahora su cabello lucia ondulado y salvaje, pero seguía conservando el negro que el ya había visto.

- wooo…eso si es un cambio…

- Es lo más cercano a mi verdadera forma, este lugar esta lleno de energía espiritual, por lo que me facilita las cosas, y esto aumenta en la noche.

- Ya veo…ee… yo venia a darte mi respuesta.- dijo nervioso, esa mujer lo hacia sentir cosas raras…como deseo…

- Lo se…- contesto mientras se acercaba más a Jack.

- Bueno, la respuesta es… si…pero con una condición.

- ¿Estas seguro? Cuando aceptes ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Si, hoy estuve pensándolo, y no puedo sacarme a Chase de la cabeza, el no estar con él es como si me faltara el aire, y cuando esta cerca mío me siento tan feliz, aunque me trate como basura, el que me dedique una mirada hace que mi corazón salte de alegría.

- Esta bien Jack… ¿Cuál es tu condición?

- Es muy simple…no quiero que me traiciones…si confío en ti, júrame que no me traicionaras.

- Te lo juro por mi vida Jack Spicer, aunque el mundo se destruya jamás te traicionare.

- Espero que cumplas tu palabra…

- Si mi palabra en si no te vasta, te daré algo como garantía, pero debes cuidarlo con tu vida.

- ¿Una garantía?

- Así es…te daré mi corazón…

- ¿Que? No, como vas a estar sin tu corazón, ¡¡¡morirás!!!

- No te daré mi corazón físico, además, aunque este sea destruido puedo regenerarme, el que te daré es mi corazón del alma.

- ¿Del alma? pero ¿Estas segura? No me imagino con un corazón ajeno, aunque sea de ese tipo.

- Entonces te daré una parte de el ¿Te parece mejor?

- Mmm…supongo que ese es mejor, pero no ocurrirá nada si lo acepto ¿verdad?

- Si lo usas sabiamente…no.

- Bueno, acepto tu garantía.

Lilith extendió su mano en puño cerca de Jack, y este alargo su palma con temor. Cuando ella abrió la mano dejo caer un collar con un zafiro en forma de lágrima.

- Eee…¿Podría ser de otra forma?

- Lo siento, pero ese es el reflejo de mis sentimientos, por lo que dudo que pueda tener otra forma, pero no es necesario que lo uses, para ser más preciso…es mejor que no te lo pongas, si lo llevas en tu bolsillo no debería haber problemas…

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Mmm…estoy segura que notaste algo especial o diferente en ti cuando aparecí ¿verdad?

- Bueno…si…- reconoció un apenado Jack.

- Eso es lo que pasara…si te lo colocas, podrás despertar el deseo de las personas hacia ti, pero a diferencia de mi, no tendrás el control de cuanto deseo provocaras a los demás, y podría ser muy peligroso para ti.

- ¿Eso significa que podría ser vi…? Eeee bueno, mientras no lo use no debería haber problema…

- Correcto…además tu corres peligro con el collar o sin el.

- ¿Qué significa que corro peligro con o sin el collar?

- Te lo dije una vez, te menosprecias demasiado Jack, eres alguien hermoso, tienes una piel maravillosa, y tu cabello parece fuego, y ni se diga de tus ojos…

- ¿De verdad? Pero Chase… a él no le importo eso…yo era un gusano…

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secretito sobre Chase?

- ¿Un secreto? ¿Tú lo conoces?

- No conozco a Chase Young en persona, pero conozco sus deseos…

- ¿Sus deseos?

- No lo recuerdas, tu mismo lo dijiste; Lilith, la amante de Adán y el demonio de la lujuria. Todo lo que tenga que ver con los deseos carnales y sus sentimientos son mi especialidad, nadie puede ocultármelos, y Chase Young no es la excepción.

- ¿Entonces tu sabes a quien desea Chase?- Dijo Jack con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sip, aunque por el momento ni él se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Quieres decir que el ignora sus deseos?

- Es mejor decir que no los acepta, te acuerdas cuando lo conociste ¿verdad?

- Si…fue el mejor día de mi vida…contesto Jack con ojos de corazón mientra recordaba.

- Bueno, cuando él te vio por primera vez, tú si llamaste su atención, y mucho para serte sincera…él te encontró atractivo y muy dulce.

- ¿Pero por que me rechazo si le parecí atractivo y dulce?

- Te lo explique ayer, lo que Chase adora es lo que le cuesta conseguir, tú prácticamente te le pegaste como una lapa y lo adoraste como un Dios, eso hizo que dejara de desearte, si bien le gustaba tu inocencia, el que lo hayas perseguido fue lo que lo harto. Bueno, eso y otras cosas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con otras cosas?

- Creo que a Chase no le gusta la gente cobarde, mentirosa y traicionera.

- ….- con cada palabra que Lilith pronunciaba Jack se iba haciendo más pequeño.

- Pero no te desanimes, aún estas a tiempo de conquistarlo.

- ¡¡¡¡Entonces no me rendiré!!!!- Grito Jack.

- Tu si que te animas rápido….-dijo Lilith mientras una gotita caí por su cara.

- ¿Entonces que tengo que hacer?

- Muy bien, tengo unas entradas para una fiesta a la que acudirán gente muy importante de Japón

- ¿Pero en que me beneficia eso a mí?

- Habrá dos invitados especiales a la fiesta, al menos para nosotros. El primero es el señor Tohomiko, creador de software muy importante en Japón, tú deberías conocerlo por que es el padre de Kimiko, una de tus rivales. Por lo que tengo entendido el traerá a su hija y sus amigos a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué? Eso no me agrada, no tiene nada de bueno que ellos vengan a la fiesta.

- ¿Eso crees? Bueno, déjame terminar y te diré mi plan. La segunda invitada es la señorita Ashley, conocida como Minina. El que estas personas vengan a la fiesta y te vean nos ayudara mucho, por dos razones, la primera es que si ellos te ven, después de haber desaparecido por un buen tiempo, hará que hablen de ti, y esto tarde o temprano llegara a los oídos de Chase Young.

- Entonces, debo demostrarles que ya no soy el Jack Spicer que se deja pisotear, ni siquiera por Chase Young, y eso me ayudara a recuperar un poco de su atención, pero ¿Cuál es la segunda razón? ¿y que tiene que ver Minina en esto?

- Simple, la segunda razón es que te vengues de Wuya, que le demuestres al mundo que ya no la necesitas, y que si ella esta ahora libre y pavoneándose es gracias a ti, tú la liberaste y la ayudaste, y que menospreciaste fue un error. Eso hará que Chase siga acumulando su atención en ti, pero esta vez la venganza será directa y le darás donde más le duele, pero sin echarte a correr.

- Me gusta esa parte de la venganza, pero Wuya no vendrá a la fiesta ¿Como me vengare?

- Es aquí donde entra Minina, ella es amiga de esa bruja, cuando te vea y si mi plan va a la perfección, le contara a Wuya lo ocurrido en la fiesta, y tarde o temprano tendremos a una bruja dando vueltas en Japón, y estoy segura que no vendrá sola…

- Entiendo, pero si tu plan no funciona ¿Qué me pasara?

- Nada. Yo estaré a tu lado durante toda la fiesta, si no es como humana encontrare otra forma de estar cerca de ti, y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

- Muy bien, entonces tendré que poner manos a la obra si quiero que todo salga bien.

- Así es, pero esta vez no estarás solo.- A continuación Lilith tomo la mano de Jack y ambos desaparecieron de la torre.

Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ya estaba en la entrada de su hotel pero solo. Miro su mano y pudo ver el collar con el zafiro que representaba el corazón del alma de Lilith.

- Esta vez no tendrás una aliada, tendrás una amiga….

- Lilith…gracias.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- ¿Estas seguro que puedo llevar a todos mis amigos?

- Así es, soy un invitado de honor, y puedo llevar conmigo a las personas que yo quiera.

- Eso es genial, le diré a los chicos, espérame un momento y te daré la respuesta.

- OK, aquí te espero.

Kimiko corrio hasta el terreno de entrenamiento donde estaban sus compañeros.

- ¡¡Chicos tengo grandes noticias!!

- ¿Tienes ropa nueva?- Pregunto Clay mientras practicaba con su látigo.

- No es eso.

- Tienes una nueva tarea femenina que enseñarnos.- Pregunto un ilusionado Omi con ojitos brillosos.

- No…-Respondió con un claro enojo en su voz.

- Dinos de una vez, tenemos que entrenar Kimiko – Le reprocho Raimundo.

- Pero si no me dejan habla, escuchen; mi padre me acaba de llamar para invitarnos a una fiesta de lujo en Japón dentro de dos semanas, y es exclusiva.

-....- todos la miraron con cara de habla otro idioma.

- Bueno, pensé que se emocionarían al saber que…

- Kimiko, agradezco tu oferta, pero no me veo en ese tipo de espectáculo, así que paso.- Respondió Clay mientras volvía a su práctica con el lazo.

- Si aparece un Wu mientras estamos en la fiesta eso le daría ventaja a nuestros enemigos, así que yo me quedo – dijo Raimundo mientras se iba.

- Yo si puedo ir…si no te molesta.

- ¿Enserio Omi? Ya veras que lo pasaremos de maravilla – y dicho esto la chica desapareció.

- Mmm….solo espero que si me distraigo lo suficiente pueda dejar de pensar en Jack Spicer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Muchas gracias por los review, me han ayudado mucho *3*.

Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí esta el nuevo cap, recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias o correcciones, son todas bienvenidas. Nos estamos leyendo n_n.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Es una pasta aromatizante fermentada y muy sabrosa, hecha con semillas de soja o cereales y sal marina.

(2) De este no estoy muy segura, pero creo que es pescado a la parrilla.

(3) Se le dice así a los alimentos que han sido sumergidos o marinados durante algún tiempo en una disolución de vinagre y sal con el objeto de poder extender su conservación.

(4) Este es el comercial por si alguien quiere verlo o recordarlo. .com/watch?v=Wq8XDYbdBME

(5) Es conocido como un barrio de negocios, ubicado en Chūō, Tokio.

(6) Este barrio se caracteriza por ser casa matriz de importantes compañias como Mitsubishi Motors Corporation, NEC Corporation, Nippon Television, Toshiba, Sony y Vodafone. Pero lo que más la caracteriza es la Torre de Tokio. Se encuentra en el barrio Minato.

(7) Arroz dulce al vapor convertido en masa sólida.

(8) Pastel de harina de arroz al vapor.

(9) Caramelos que se derriten en la boca.


	4. Fiesta

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack corría para poder llegar a tiempo a su nuevo encuentro con Lilith. Había pasado ya una semana desde que aceptara la ayuda que ella le había ofrecido, y hoy iniciarían los preparativos para la fiesta. Habían quedado de juntarse en un café llamado "Ojos de Gato" (1), al llegar al local pudo ver a la misma chica que había visto en su primera visita a la Torre Tokio.

- Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho…

- No te preocupes, llegue hace unos minutos, ¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

- Un café crema (2)…

- Esta bien, Sakura-san (3) ¿Podrías traerme un café crema?

- Enseguida Lili-chan. – Dijo una chica con traje de mucama, de cabello corto y castaño, de ojos verdes y una voz muy dulce.

- Veo que te conocen por este lugar…bueno, a lo que veníamos ¿No?

- Si que estas ansioso…pero tranquilo el plan es muy sencillo, prácticamente no tendrás que hacer mucho, solo debes estar atento a mi señal.

- ¿Entonces para que querías que viniera?

- Disculpen la demora, aquí esta su café.

- Gracias.- respondió el chico, y se apresuro a tomar un sorbo.- mmm…está delicioso.

- Que bueno que te guste, si necesitan algo más no duden en pedirlo.- y con una pequeña reverencia la chica desapareció entre las mesas

- Este café esta excelente, pero no creo que me citaras aquí para esto…

- No, te traje aquí por que esta zona de la ciudad esta llena de tiendas, y es un buen lugar para comprar lo que usaras en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Jack escupiendo un poco de café. -¡Pero yo tengo ropa para fiestas!

- Eso ya lo se, pero necesitaras ropa nueva Jack, tu solo cofia en mi.

- Esta bien…pero yo elegiré la ropa.

- Mmm…temo que eso no se va a poder, para ser sincera ya vi un traje que te quedara perfecto.

- Pero si aún no lo he visto, y no me gusta la ropa como regalo. – alego mientras terminaba su café.

- Lo se, si no te gusta, te comprare el que quieras, pero prométeme que por lo menos te lo probaras.

- Bueno, prometo que me lo probare.

-Con eso me vasta. Entonces nos vamos.

Pagaron por lo consumido, Lilith se despidió de la mesera y de un chico rubio y alto, que llamo la atención de Jack.

- Oye Lilith, ¿Quién era ese chico?- Pregunto con curiosidad mientras salían del local.

- Es Fay, un chico muy amable y simpático.

- Yo solo te pregunte quien era, no sus cualidades.

- Que tierno eres Jack, se nota que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, pero eso no significa que no puedas conocer a otras personas.

- Mmm…si tienes razón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lilith se detuvo en la entrada de un edificio comercial.

- Aquí es, hay muchas tiendas de diseñadores emergentes, así que todos lo que venden es único, si gustas podemos dar una vuelta después de comprar lo que necesitamos.

- Esta bien, me gusta eso de diseños únicos, me molesta tener algo que otros ya tienen.

- Veo que no te gusta compartir…

- Claro que no, si encuentras algo que te gusta por lo general lo quieres solo para ti, no tendría gracia compartirlo.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero hay cosas que son más agradables cuando se comparten.

- ¿De verdad?... ¿Como qué?

- Como una cama…estoy segura que te gustaría compartir tu cama con Chase Young, o mejor aún que él comparta la suya.

- …- Jack puso los ojos en forma de corazón y se perdió en su fantasías.

- Ves que si es agradable…muy bien, esta es la tienda.

- …- Jack seguía en su mundo…

- Tierra llamando a Chacklandia, ¿me estas oyendo?

- Aa…disculpa es que yo…

- No te preocupes, pero no es bueno fantasear mientras caminas, te puedes caer o perder, ven sígueme.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Jack pudo observar que era un lugar bastante amplio. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera donde una mujer los atendió.

- Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

- Buenas tardes, vera, vine hace unos días y deje encargado un terno y un vestido. – Respondió Lilith.

- ¿Tiene el recibo de encargo?

- Sip, aquí lo tiene.

- En unos minutos se los traeré. – y desapareció entre unas cortinas.

- Recuerda que prometiste probarte el traje, si no te gusta no lo compraremos, pero sabre si estas mintiendo.

- Esta bien, solo espero no verme como un tonto.

- Te veras bien, causaras sensación.

- Si tú lo dices… ¿También te compraras un vestido? Te veías bien con el que traías la otra noche.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero quiero que tú resaltes no yo.

- Tienes un buen punto…ahí viene.

- Veo que tiene muy buen gusto señorita, tanto la tela como el diseño son de lo mejor.

- Muchas Gracias, podría mi primo probarse el terno, es que quiero ver como se ve.

- Claro, déjeme ver si hay algún probador libre, síganme.

- ¿Tú primo?- Le pregunto en un susurro.

- Por lo general, las personas que vienen a este lugar son parejas o familiares, descarte la primera por obvias razones y creí que primo era mejor que hermano, ya que no nos parecemos lo suficiente como para serlo.

- Si…tienes razón.

- Puede cambiarse aquí, si necesita ayuda solo llámenos.

- Lo tendremos presente, muchas gracias – y la mujer volvió a irse.

- Muy bien, solo espero que me quede.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos, la puerta del probador se abrió.

- Y… ¿Te gusta como te ves?

- Estoy…perfecto – Jack contemplaba su traje pero lo que más le gusto fue como empezó a atraer las miradas de los demás clientes.

- Solo queda un pequeño detalle, pero eso lo veremos el día de la fiesta.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Residencia Tomohiko, horas previas a la fiesta.

- ¡¡¡Kawaiii!!! Omi te ves simplemente adorable – grito emocionada Kimiko cuando Omi entro en la sala de su mansión con un traje negro, una corbata de moño del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Por otra parte, Kim llevaba un vestido de seda blanco que terminaba con cuatro volantes casi transparentes, sin hombros, en la cintura llevaba un cinto morado que también era de seda. Su peinada era una cola de caballo y dejaba caer su cabello ondulado con mucha gracia.

- Pero me siento como un payaso, ¿Tengo que usar este traje?

- Claro, ya veras que te acostumbraras.

- Woooow, te ves hermosa mi princesas, y tú también pequeño, bueno niños, estamos algo atrasados así que muévanse.

Y así Kimiko y Omi salieron de la mansión, la primera algo triste por que la persona que ella quería que la acompañara no estuviera, y el segundo con la esperanza de poder descubrir más de la vida de un chico normal.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, la fiesta había iniciado hace unos minutos, el ambiente era agradable, se podía escuchar música tradicional japonesa, y los mozos vestidos de blanco servían pequeñas muestras de comida típica del país del sol naciente. Los invitados conversaban de los proyectos para el desarrollo tecnológico del país, pero el tema que más había generado polémica era la creación de un robot gato de fabricación extranjera que desplazo a sus productos más notable en esa área. No se sabía mucho de quien lo había inventado pero esa noche, el creador se presentaría en exclusiva para hablar sobre un contrato para llevar el juguete al mercado nipón.

- Cielos Kimiko esto es enorme y hay mucha gente – comento Omi maravillado por todo lo que veía.

- Así es, es un evento importante, mi padre hará la presentación de su nuevo software, además de que van haber muchos otros inventos que deben ser geniales.

- Jack Spicer podría presentar alguno de sus robots en un lugar así…

- Supongo, pero se necesita una invitación especial, solo pueden venir personas relacionadas con el desarrollo de nuestro país, y hablando de Jack Spicer, Raimundo me comento que el otro día habían hablado un poco de él ¿Estas preocupado por su desaparición?

- Mmm…supongo que si, se me hace extraño ya no verlo ni pelear con él…

- ¿Te gustaría que él atacara el templo? – exclama alarmada Kimiko con los ojos como plato.

- No, pero me gustaría verlo, yo se que en el fondo es persona buena.

- Buena persona…

- Y eso también. Cuando teníamos duelos por los wus, siempre tuve la esperanza de que abandonara el lado Heylin, puede que su desaparición signifique que haya buscado un nuevo rumbo, pero…

- Omi…acaso tú… ¿Dime…que sentías al verlo? – Pregunta la chica con un leve sonrojo en su cara al pensar la posible respuesta del pequeño monje del agua.

- …no lo había pensado…pero me sentía bien, no se, era como estar perdido y encontrar la salida, pero al mismo tiempo era caer de un acantilado muy alto y nunca llegaba a tocar suelo…supongo que eran los nervios por la lucha – finaliza Omi con su característica sonrisa.

- …- Kimiko se había quedado de piedra por las declaraciones de su amigo, ella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero podía hacerse una idea de lo que Omi sentía por Jack Spicer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...oye Kimiko ese hombre esta regalando comida, puedo ir ¿verdad? – pregunto Omi al ver a uno de los mozos que estaban sirviendo aperitivos.

- S-si…pero ee…no te alejes demasiado…

- Esta bien – y apenas había terminado de hablar se dirigió velozmente hacia el mozo, pero en mitad del camino choco con una chica rubia y ambos cayeron al piso.

- Ita…eso dolió… - dijo Omi tocándose su cabeza.

- Ni que lo digas…tienes la cabeza algo dura… ¿Qué? ¿Que haces tu aquí? – pregunto con asombro Ashley, mejor conocida como Minina

- ¿Tú? – exclamo Omi mientras se ponía en posición de defensa – ¿También quieres la comida gratis?

- ¿Comida gratis? No seas tonto, no vine para eso, además ya no estoy interesada en los wus, así que ya no soy tu enemiga.

- ¿De verdad? entonces has seguido el camino del bien, ¡Eso es bueno!

- No me malinterpretes, dije que no estoy interesada en los wus, no que deje de hacer cositas malas, es que estoy buscando a una persona descarriada…

- ¿Persona descarriada? ¿a quien te refieres?

- ¡Omi! ¿Estas bien? – se alerto Kimiko mientras llega cerca de Omi

- Si, Minina esta buscado a un descarriado… ¿Qué es un descarriado Kimiko?

- Es alguien que ha perdido el rumbo…pero no entiendo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a mostrar mi invento…aunque técnicamente no lo fabrique yo, pero eso es lo de menos…

- ¿Tu invento? ¡¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres la que fabrico el robot gato que causa furor en todo el mundo!!

- Pues, si…y si me disculpan mi discurso va a comenzar, nos vemos…- y se alejo dejando a los monjes sorprendidos.

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba…pero a que clase de persona descarriada estará buscando…dijo que seguiría haciendo cosas malas, por lo que ayudar a alguien a encontrar el rumbo no tiene sentido…

- Eso depende del rumbo que quiera tomar…vamos a seguirla Omi.

- Esta bien.

Los monjes siguieron a Minina hasta llegar a una sala donde se llevaría a cabo la firma del contrato para la producción del robot de Minina, la cual estuvo hablando alrededor de una hora de su juguete, fascinando a los empresarios e inventores, y aburriendo a los monjes. Cuando el discurso de la chica termino procedió a firmar el contrato, para luego seguir con la fiesta.

- Muy bien Minina, dinos la verdad – exigió Kimiko asombrando a Omi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Minina fingiendo inocencia con sus particulares gestos felinos.

- A mi no me engañas, ese robot que mostraste tiene todas las marcas de haber sido fabricado por Jack Spicer.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso significa que Spicer esta aquí! – exclamo Omi mientras buscaba al joven genio del mal.

- Pues si, él lo construyo para mi una vez que fui a su laboratorio, fue muy dulce de su parte…dijo juguetonamente mientras empezaba a ronronear.

- Yo diría que lo hizo para deshacerse de ti, y que lo dejaras en paz – la contradijo Kimiko.

- Es un honor oír como defiendes mis derechos con tanta pasión Kimi-chan…

Todos quedaron helados al escuchar esa voz, lentamente se fueron dando vuelta para poder ver a la persona que había interrumpido su conversación. De pie, con un traje negro y sin abotonar, mostrando una camisa roja con los tres primeros botones sueltos, sin corbata y con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sin su lentes dejando caer algunas mechas rebeldes en su rostro les sonreía Jack Spicer, pero su sonrisa era de tranquilidad, muy distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

- …- Omi estaba en silencio, otra vez podía sentir lo que le había dicho a Kimiko, aunque ahora sentía que llegaba a tocar el suelo para después volver expulsado por alguna fuerza externa a la sima del risco y volvía a caer.

- Jack…- Minina no lo podía creer, pensaba que si se hacía con los derechos del juguete y lo patrocinaba como tal, Jack tarde o temprano aparecería a reclamarle, pero nunca pensó verlo de esa manera…tan hermoso y pacifico…

- Eee….¿qu-que haces t-tú aquí…? Kimiko fue la primera en reaccionar, pero ella también había quedado asombrada o mejor dicho babeando por la forma en la que Jack le había hablado…tan sensual.

- Bueno…fui invitado ya que soy el más destacado en el campo de Ingeniería Biónica de los que entraron a la Todai este año.

- Es…eso quiere decir que… - el cerebro de Kimiko se desconectaba a cada rato…le costaba mucho decirle a Jack algo que no tuviera que ver con lo "agradable" que se veía…

- Eso quiere decir que ahora vivo aquí en Tokio, y me aceptaron como estudiante avanzado en la Todai. Pero, me sorprende verlos a ustedes dos solos…digo sin sus compañeros, pensé que solo vería a Minina aquí, pero parece que me equivoque. – dijo mientras miraba a Minina como si estuviera estrujándola con la mirada.

- Ee…bueno, es bueno verte Jack, tus padres me dijeron que habías venido a Japón para estudiar, pero no pensé encontrarte en esta fiesta – claramente se le notaba nerviosa, dirigía su mirada a cualquier otro lado menos, a los ojos de Jack.

- No tenia intención de venir, pero una amiga insistió, y como supe que vendrías decidí venir para saludarte, ya que una vez fuimos compañeros, aunque eso es parte del pasado.

- Eso…quiere decir que… ¿de verdad ya no piensas en formar parte del lado Heylin? ¿No estas molesto por que patente tu invento con mi nombre? – comento la chica cada vez más cohibida por la presencia de Jack.

- No…creo que le has dado un mejor uso que yo…bueno, me tengo que ir, no quiero que mi amiga se moleste por dejarla mucho tiempo sola, que disfruten la fiesta. – y se retiro guiñándoles un ojo.

Los tres chicos se habían quedado en silencio, Kimiko quedo maravillada por la forma en que Jack se veía, más maduro, tranquilo y ¿le había dicho que lo defendía con "pasión"? Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Por otro lado Minina estaba en shock, había quedado con Wuya para ponerle una trampa a Jack, para que quedara en ridículo en frente de los inventores y empresarios Japoneses, acabando así con su intento de "iniciar una nueva vida", pero nunca imagino que se lo tomara tan bien, además de que lucia condenadamente sexi, sintió el impulso de tirarse encima, romper su ropa y arañar su piel tan blanca como la leche, pero ella no podía hacer eso…por que era Jack, no tenia sentido. Y por ultimo, Omi…no estaba.

- eee…oye tu amigo el pequeño se ha ido…- aclaro Minina al notar la ausencia del monje.

- ¿Qué? – en ese momento Kimiko recordó lo que Omi le había dicho - ¿¡QUÉ!? – y la joven salio corriendo en busca de su amigo, esperando que este no hubiera cometido una estupidez.

Por otra parte, Jack había llegado donde estaba Lilith. Cuando llego tuvo que pedir permiso para poder pasar por el mar de gente que quería hablar con la chica.

- Dijiste que esta noche no llamarías la atención.

- Dije que no era mi intención, pero tranquilo, dijiste exactamente lo que te acordamos ¿verdad?

- Si, pero tuve que aguantar las ganas de interrumpir el tonto discurso de Minina ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir que ella lo había inventado? Aun no se como pude no ahorcarla.

- Es simple, yo regule tus emociones, recuerda que era la única manera, no eres muy buen actor…

- Si, lo gracioso fue sus caras, hubo un momento en que me pareció que la gata me atacaría en cualquier momento, pero todo salio bien.

- ¿Solo la gata? Deberías de poner más atención, dejaste en las nubes a la señorita Tomohiko y a alguien más…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Jack, y su duda fue respondida en el acto.

- ¡Jack Spicer! – En ese momento el pequeño monje se lanzo al regazo del joven genio del mal haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con Omi en sus brazos.

- ¿Q-qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Jack mientras se quitaba al pequeño.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte Spicer – lloraba Omi aferrándose a la camisa del mayor.

- …bueno…me alegro que estés feliz, pero serias tan amable de soltarme, estamos haciendo un espectáculo. – le susurro al notar que estaban siendo el centro de atención en el salón.

- ¡¡Omi!! ¿Qué haces? Párate, la gente te esta mirando – le rogó Kimiko al notar lo que estaba pasando pero había llegado justo en el momento en que su amigo se había lanzado a los brazos de Spicer.

- Pero es que lo extrañe tanto… - la sonrisa de Omi era cada vez más grande.

- Estos deben ser tus amigos… ¿no piensas presentarme Jack? – pregunto Lilith llamando la atención de Kimiko, Omi y la recién llegada Minina.

- ¿y tú quien eres? – interrogo Minina al ver a la chica, y si hubiera dicho que era linda se quedaba corta. La joven era hermosa, de estatura normal, cabello negro liso y largo acomodado en su hombro para dejarlo caer por su pecho, ojos azul laguna, una piel blanca y figura envidiable. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con amarre en el cuello, un escote con caída en su espalda y zapatos de tacón plateados.

- Ella es una amiga de la universidad – respondió Jack poniéndose de pie y dejando a Omi a un lado.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lilian Adams, es un placer.

- Aa…Mucho gusto, yo soy Kimiko Tomohiko(4) también es un placer.

- Yo soy Omi, oye… ¿Eres un ángel? – pregunto Omi con ojitos brillando.

- No lo soy, que gracioso es tu amigo Jack – comento Lilith mientras acariciaba la cabeza del monje

- Bueno, esto ya se esta poniendo un poco aburrido, vámonos Lili-chan.

- Espera un momento Jack – lo detuvo Minina.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes que volver a casa Jack, acaso ¿ya no nos extrañas? – pregunto con un ronroneo y acercándose coquetamente al chico.

- No, ahora tengo una nueva vida y es mucho mejor que antes, sería un loco si me fuera ahora – aclaro el genio maligno apartándose de Minina y tomando a Lilith de la mano.

- Piénsalo bien Jack, si dejas el lado Heylin ya no volverás a saber nada de nosotros, en especial de Chase Young – dijo Minina sorprendida por el rechazo de Jack.

- Te agradezco tu interés, pero ya te lo dije, aquí encontré personas que si valen la pena y ninguno de ustedes lo valía, así que adiós –dicho esto se despidió de los monjes y se fue con Lilith.

- ¿Cómo que no valemos la pena? Esto es intolerable, ¡ya vera cuando Wuya se entere! – amenazo Minina y también se retiro empujando a todo el que se cruzo en su camino.

- Mmm…nunca imagine que Jack rechazaría la oportunidad de ver a Chase – comento Kimiko cuando habían quedado solos.

- Si…je…- sonreía Omi.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – interrogo Kimiko con curiosidad.

- No se, me siento feliz....bueno, es mejor que regresemos donde tu papá.

- Si, tienes razón – afirmo la japonesa mientras pensaba – _Acaso…Omi estará feliz por haber visto a Jack o por que este rechazo a Chase…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En la fortaleza de Chase Young

- Oye Chase, no te gustaría unirte a mi para obtener todos los Wus que tienen esos monjes…- pregunto Wuya mientras acariciaba el largo cabello del guerrero inmortal.

- Ya te dije que no me interesan y que te largaras de aquí – amenazo con voz aterradora Chase – pero sobre todo ¡¡DEJA DE TOCARME!! – y la empujo lejos de su trono.

- Pero Chase yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, hasta…te daría mi cuerpo si tú me lo pidieras…

- No seas estupida ¿para que querría estar contigo?

- Pe…- en ese momento una musiquita empezó a sonar, y Chase fulmino a Wuya con la mirada.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

- Ee…disculpa, es que Minina me dejo uno de estos aparatos para comunicarnos – dijo mostrando el pequeño celular.

- Estupideces…

- Si, bueno voy a contestar…aló, Minina ¿como te fue?...aja… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te rechazo? Eso es imposible ¿No le dijiste lo que habíamos planeado?...... ¡No te creo! Eso es imposible, Jack lo adora… ¿Cómo que no valemos la pena? Esta bien, iré a Japón y si tengo que arrastrarlo de vuelta así será – y corto – Maldito mocoso ¿Pero quien demonios se cree que es para rechazarme? – grito la bruja.

- Alguien con cerebro o buen gusto – comento Chase con clara burla en su voz.

- ¿Eso crees? Es raro que lo defiendas, y más si te rechazo a ti también… - se defendió Wuya.

- Y ¿Quién fue?

- Tu admirador número uno, el idiota de Spicer.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que me rechazo? – pregunto un furioso Chase al punto de que en cualquier momento su dragón tomaría el control.

- Esta en Japón y con Minina teníamos un plan para humillarlo, pero todo salio al revés, y él nos rechazo, dijo que ninguno de nosotros valía la pena, y te incluyo a ti en eso.

- Eso es imposible…- Chase no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero lo que le costaba asimilar de verdad era que le afectara el rechazo de Spicer, sobre todo después de que él lo había rechazado primero.

- Bueno, de seguro se golpeo en la cabeza o es algo que esa "amiga" le dijo, como sea, me voy con Minina para poder aguarle la fiesta a ese idiota.

- Espera, yo también iré, ese gusano lamentara el día en que se atrevió a decir que no valgo la pena – y en un instante él y Wuya desaparecieron.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Creí que me fallaría la voz o mi voluntad cuando menciono a Chase, gracias por ayudarme a calmarme Lilith. – dijo Jack mientras caminaban hacia el hotel de Jack.

- Tranquilo, te dije que no pasaría nada malo, por cierto, no me dijiste que él monje de agua era tan tierno, se nota que te quiere…mucho – la última palabra la dijo en un leve susurro.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, me sorprendió mucho que hiciera eso…

- ¿Te incomodo?

- Sinceramente…no, aunque no me lo esperaba, por lo general cuando nos veíamos nuestra interacción era pelear para conseguir los wus, pensé que todos esos monjes me odiaban.

- Creo que él pequeño Omi no te odia, al contrario, te quiere mucho…

- ¿Sabes? él me enviaba cartas diciéndome que me fuera al lado del bien…hasta me mando una para navidad que decía "En navidad Santa visita a los chicos buenos, por eso únete al lado del bien"

- Jajajajaaa…se nota que es una monada.

- Miren que preciosidades tenemos aquí…- se escucho una voz desde un callejón.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – interrogo con brusquedad Jack, ya que la voz del sujeto no le agrado en nada.

- Tranquilo muñeco, aunque te vez mejor cuando te enojas – dijo una segunda voz, y en un instante estaban rodeados por dos sujetos que aparentaban tener unos 25 años y estaban claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo al parque? – pregunto el primer hombre acercándose a Lilith.

- No gracias, será mejor que ustedes se vallan a sus casas, es malo estar en ese estado en las calles, podría pasarles algo malo – aconsejo la chica con mucha calma.

- Veo que aquí tenemos a una mujer valiente – se burlo al tiempo que sacaba una navaja de su chaqueta y se lanzo para atacar a Lilith.

- ¡¡¡¡DETENTE!!!! – grito Jack, pero en el momento en que el hombre estuvo a unos centímetros de tocar a la chica, esté salio volando y choco contra su compañero cayendo los dos en un basurero.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Te dije que puedo controlar los deseos, y eso se extiende a las acciones de las personas que los estén manifestando, si no los quiero cerca simplemente los repelo.

- Esa era la razón por la que nadie nos…mmm…agredió en la fiesta, aun cuando nos comían con la mirada ¿verdad?

- Exacto, y para que sepas, cuando gritaste al sujeto que se detuviera, pude sentir dos presencias que se acercaba a Japón, y una de ellas era muy poderosa.

- ¿Dos presencias?

- No estoy segura, pero creo que son Wuya y Chase Young…¿que prefieres que haga? Los siento muy molestos…

- ¿QUÉ? Van a matarme ¡¡tengo que esconderme!! – Jack miraba a todos lados con temor de que en cualquier momento sus antiguos camaradas aparecieran.

- Tranquilo, llegaran aquí en 40 segundos, pero puedo bloquear el acceso a esta zona para que no puedan dar contigo.

- ¡Hazlo! – suplico Jack, sinceramente no quería enfrentar la ira de esos dos después de que los rechazara.

En ese momento Lilith se concentro en esparcir su energía por los alrededores de Tokio y bloqueo el paso a cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural que se aproximara a la zona.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras tanto, Chase y Wuya se acercaban rápidamente a Japón, prácticamente estaban en la zona de Tokio cuando chocaron con algo que los expulso del lugar.

- ¿Pero que demonios…? – Chase se quedo a uno metros de donde habían chocado pero no podía ver nada que le impidiera el paso.

- Es una barrera muy poderosa…- comento Wuya.

- No importa que barrera sea, si esta en mi camino es historia.

- Espera, creo que reconozco esta energía…dime ¿no la sientes un poco familiar?

- …si…puedo sentir…que se parece a la energía de Hannibal…pero esta es más poderosa y más pura.

- Sin duda esta barrera fue hecha por un demonio muy antiguo y poderoso, no creo que sea buena idea entrar en su terreno de esta manera…lo mejor será esperar un poco, llamare a Minina para que vigile a Jack.

- Has lo que quieras, yo encontrare la manera de entrar, y Jack me tendrá que explicar por que me rechazo – y dicho esto se marcho dejando a sola a la bruja.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O_O bueno, no se si es mi imaginación o cada vez me alargo con los caps. En fin, espero que les guste, ya sabes que las criticas, dudas y sugerencias son recibidas, gracias a los que han dejado review y leen esté fanfic, besototes!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Este café aparece en la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, y es atendido por los protagonistas. (Primera Temporada)

(2) Un café en el que se añade un poco de crema fresca o una nube de leche.

(3) Como mencione arriba, esta café es atendido por los cuatro protagonistas de la serie, en este caso, Sakura-Hime, la princesa del Reino de Clow.

(4) Por lo general los japoneses suelen presentarse con el apellido primero pero como es un cartoon decidí dejarlo de la manera occidental.


	5. Poker

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack había llegado sin problemas al hotel, pero aún así se sentía extraño. Estaba realmente asustado por la presencia de Chase y Wuya, podía imaginarse que no les había agradado que él los rechazara y los tratara de poca cosa, si no fuera por Lilith el seria hombre muerto, pero por otro lado estaba feliz.

Flashback

- Muy bien Jack, estoy segura que Minina te buscara, así que tienes que estar atento.

- Lo se…oye, no puedes repelerla como lo hiciste con Chase y Wuya.

- Podría hacerlo, pero creo que es mejor tenerla cerca, si queremos seguir picando a Chase.

- ¡¡¡Hacer eso lo pondrá más furioso!!!

- Puede ser, pero… ¿sabes que note con más fuerza en Chase?

- Supongo que odio…- dijo Jack mientras hacia pucheros.

- Es cierto que tenia rabia, pero ese no era el que predominaba.

- ¿No? …entonces…

- Chase Young estaba…celoso…condenadamente celoso – finalizo Lilith sonriendo dulcemente, como si le hubieran regalado lo que más quería.

- ¿El tenia celos…por…mi? – Jack miraba a la chica esperando a que le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Es lo más probable…bueno, me tengo que ir, que tengas muy "dulces" sueños – y desapareció.

- Buenas noches… - y Jack entro en el hotel.

Fin Flashback

Se quito el saco y se acerco a la ventana.

- Entonces…realmente soy importante para ti Chase. Vienes para castigarme…o estas aquí para reconocer que me amas… - dando media vuelta termino de desvestirse, se puso su piyama y se acostó – Lilith dijo que tuviera dulces sueños…dulces sueños… - y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En alguna parte a las afueras de Tokio, Chase, derrotado después de intentar romper la barrera de muchas maneras, había decidido regresar con Wuya que mantenía una reunión con Minina.

- Debías haberlo visto, se veía delicioso – exclamaba Minina al recordar a Jack.

- ¿Estas segura de que era Jack?, pudo haber sido otra persona o talvez un hechizo.

- Nooo, era él, su mismo olor…tuve el deseo de ronronearle ahí mismo.

- ¿De que se supone que están hablando ustedes dos? – Dijo Chase al llegar donde estaban las dos mujeres.

- Minina dice que…Jack…esta algo cambiado… que esta delicioso… - Wuya hacia un esfuerzo para no reír ante la idea de Jack vestido como un pescado, para que la chica fanática de los gatos lo encontrara delicioso.

- ¿Delicioso? Y que se supone que tenemos que entender con eso…acaso ¿llevaba comida como ropa?

- No tiene nada que ver con eso, era como estaba vestido, hablaba y sonreía…era tan irresistible – dijo la chica al borde de un colapso.

- ¿y como se supone que estaba vestido? – pregunto Wuya con curiosidad.

- Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa roja con los tres primeros botones sueltos, sin corbata, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un poco desordenado y algunos mechones caían en su rostro…se veía hermoso… - dijo Minina antes de desmayarse.

- …- Wuya había quedado sin palabras mientras se imaginaba a Jack… ¿tanto había cambiado?

- ¡¡No le puedes decir deliciosos!! – exigió Chase levantando a Minina del suelo y sacudiéndola.

- ¿Q-que su-sucede? – despertó alarmada al sentir los gritos y el trato brusco de Chase.

- ¿Qué pasa Chase? Estas algo alterado…- intervino Wuya al ver el extraño estado del guerrero inmortal.

- Ee…bueno, es solo que esta barrera me tiene un poco descolocado…me frustra el que arruine nuestros planes…eso es todo…- y se alejo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Chase se detuvo en un parque donde se oculto en un árbol, y comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Tenia que calmarse…ese no había sido él, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera…- ¿Por que me precipite a venir aquí?, no debería de preocuparme lo que suceda con Spicer, el es insignificante, pero…por que me molesto el que no regresara…- Chase se concentro para meditar…tenia que olvidar todo lo que perturbaba su mente…y su ¿corazón?...eso no tenia sentido…

- Entonces… ¿Por qué se te hizo agua la boca al imaginar a Jack?...- pregunto una voz dentro de la cabeza de Chase…

- …ahora estoy alucinando… - intentaba concertarse más, pero la imagen de Jack apareció ante él.

- ¿Sabes que él pudo haber sido tuyo…? – volvía a aparecer la voz, pero esta vez Chase estaba seguro que no estaba solo…pero no había nadie…definitivamente esa voz venia desde su interior.

- ¿Qué eres y que quieres? – Chase luchaba por no perder la compostura…por que lo que la voz había dicho había despertado ciertas fantasías con el joven genio del mal…

- No tengo por que contestarte…pero puedo decirte algo que talvez te anime… - dijo la misteriosa voz.

- No necesito que me animes, lárgate – ordeno Chase tratando de calmar a su dragón interior que estaba más alborotado que nunca.

- Esta bien…pero antes te lo diré de todas formas, mañana a las 4 de la tarde vuelve a entra a la ciudad y busca a Jack… - y la voz finalmente desapareció.

- Buscar a Spicer…- su dragón exigía que lo hiciera, que fuera en busca del joven y le demostrara que con él no se jugaba, pero su orgullo le decía que se calmara, que conservara la calma…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Jack despertó muy feliz, había tenido un sueño maravilloso, Chase Young le había declarado amor eterno, reconociéndolo como un verdadero genio maligno, lo había poseído salvajemente haciéndolo alcanzar el cielo muchas veces para terminar los dos conquistando el mundo. Se dio una ducha y demorando bastante, siempre le había gustado estar limpio y dedicarle a su cuerpo todos los cuidados posibles. Luego pidió el desayuno, leyó el periódico y se dedico ha diseñar un nuevo robot gato para arruinarle el momento a Minina. Si no había echo un escándalo en la fiesta había sido únicamente por que Lilith le había aconsejado que esperara para darle el golpe de gracia, que era mejor hacerla subir lo suficiente para que la caída doliera de verdad, y eso le había agradado, podía imaginarse la cara de la chica cuando viera su nuevo robot.

Cuando estaba concentrado en algún invento rara vez ponía atención a lo que sucediera a su alrededor pero cualquier interrupción lo hacia gritar tan fuerte como para despertar él solo a un regimiento, y eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación.

- pero que demonios…no llame a nadie y tampoco espero a Lilith…- dijo al dirigirse a la puerta, y cuando la abrió grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a los cuatro monjes xiaolin y el Dragón Dojo delante de él - ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? Largo!!!!!

- Sabía que Kimiko y Omi estaban mintiendo, Spicer jamás va a cambiar, vámonos de aquí – exclamo Raimundo.

- Tiene razón, una alimaña sigue siendo una alimaña…- agrego Clay cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero.

- Yo nunca miento – grito la chica.

- Jack Spicer, prepárate para… ¿una agradable visita? – exclamo Omi, estaba acostumbrado a amenazar a Jack en los duelos, pero este no lo era y no sabia que clase de frases podía ocupar en una situación como esta.

- ¿Visita? Nunca, yo Jack Spicer genio del mal jamás los recibiré a ustedes en mi casa – respondió Jack por reflejo ante los monjes – eee…esperen…no vendrán a quitarme el Bastón del Mono ¿verdad?

- ¡¡¡No!!! Nosotros le contamos a Raimundo y Clay que tú habías cambiado y pensamos en hacerte una visita…para demostrarles que ahora eres del lado del bien ¿cierto? – pregunto Omi con sus típicos ojitos suplicantes.

- Yo diría que es un descanso momentáneo…- aclaro una voz. Haciendo que los 5 chicos y Dojo miraran hacia el pasillo.

- Cerca de la puerta del ascensor se acercaba una chica a la que Jack reconoció enseguida, a Kimiko y Omi les resulto familiar, Clay y Raimundo quedaron maravillados, era como ver un ángel o una novia, pero Dojo se escondió en el sombrero de Clay asomando solo sus ojos.

- Ella no me agrada…- dijo para terminar escondiéndose por completo…

- Pero que estas diciendo Dojo, es la chica más dulce que he visto – susurro Raimundo totalmente embobado como siempre que veía a una chica linda.

- ¿Te conocemos? – pregunto Kimiko, sabia que la había visto pero no podía recordar donde.

- Así es, soy Lilian Adams, nos conocimos en la fiesta ayer. – respondió Lilith.

- Aaa…pero te vez algo diferente, te vez más joven…- Kimiko estaba impresionada, la chica delante de ella parecía tener unos 18 o 19 años, pero la chica de anoche fácilmente superaba los 25 o más.

- Yo Soy Raimundo Pedrosa, mucho gusto – se presento Rai mientras empujaba a Kimiko para colocarse ante Lilith.

- Mi nombre es Clay Bailey, un gusto conocerla señorita – dijo y se saco el sombrero acompañado de una pequeña reverencia, dejando al descubierto al tembloroso Dojo en su cabeza.

- Mucho gusto, pero Jack no te parece que estas siendo descortés al no permitir a tus visitas el entrar – comento Lilith mirando a Jack.

- Si…no lo es…adelante – y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Asombrados, los jóvenes monjes entraron en la habitación de Jack quedando impresionados por la decoración de esta. Pero él que estaba de verdad asombrado era el joven genio del mal ¿Por qué había dejado pasar a los monjes? ¿Acaso Lilith lo había vuelto a controlar? Habían quedado que solo lo haría si la situación les ayudaba en sus planes, pero ella no le había dicho nada… ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

- Entonces aquí vives ahora Jack Spicer… ¡es genial! Puedes ver toda la ciudad ¿verdad? Me gustaría verla contigo en la noche…- soltó Omi con total inocencia, y por suerte solo Kimiko y Lilith lo oyeron.

- ¿Ya han comido algo? – Pregunto Lilith a los jóvenes monjes.

- Si…en la casa de Kimiko…pero si tú quieres cocinarme algo no me niego – coqueteo Raimundo pero lo único que consiguió fue la mirada asesina de su compañera.

- No creo que sea buena idea, pero ¿que les parecería un juego?…- sugirió Lilith mostrando una baraja de cartas.

- Pero un juego de cartas lleva su tiempo…en especial si hay personas que les cuesta pensar…- interrumpió Jack refiriéndose a los monjes.

- ¿Acaso el "gran" Jack Spicer teme perder? – se burlo Raimundo.

- Yo no tengo miedo, pero un juego de niños no esta a mi nivel – se quejo Jack libre del control de emociones de Lilith.

- Pero este no es un juego de niños Jack…en este juego apostaremos ciertas "cosas"…- aclaro mientras se sentaba en el living del departamento.

- Entonces será como un duelo…- dijo Omi con alegría y fue corriendo a tomar asiento frente a Lilith.

- Si es como un duelo entonces no tendremos problemas, podríamos escribir un libro de cómo vencer a Spicer – sugirió Raimundo.

- Y yo creo que deberías de leer uno de humildad – corto Lilith dejando pálido al joven brasileño.

- Jajajajajaaaa….en tu cara perdedor…esta bien, si es un juego de cartas no podrán conmigo – y Jack se sentó a la derecha de Lilith, mientras que los otros monjes tomaban su lugar.

- ¿y cual es el juego señorita? – pregunto Clay mientras tomaba asiento.

- El juego deben de conocerlo, es el póker, pero nosotros jugaremos una variación de esté…- finalizo repartiendo cinco cartas a cada jugador, empezando por Jack, Kimiko Raimundo, Omi, Clay y por último ella misma – El juego es Streep Póker.(1)

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntaron en coro Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack y Dojo.

- ¿Es un juego muy difícil? – intervino Omi sin saber nada del juego.

- Mmm…nunca has jugado ¿verdad?, entonces tendremos un problema – comento Lilith.

- Puedo aprender rápidamente…- sugirió el monje del agua.

- No tengo duda pero lo facilitaremos un poco. Primero te explicare las reglas que son muy sencillas. Se parte repartiendo 5 cartas a cada jugador, y no deben ser mostradas a tus compañeros. Luego para que sea más divertido tendrás que quitarle una carta a tu compañero del lado derecho (2) durante dos rondas, cuando estas terminen el que tenga la mejor mano gana. Hay distintos tipos de manos, te las nombrare en orden de dificultad, de menor a mayor.

- Esta bien – contesto Omi, que no entendía aún la alarma de sus compañeros.

- La primera es "Par", esta consiste en tener dos cartas del mismo valor, el color no importa. Si hay empate se decide al ganador por el valor del par, es decir, un par de 8 le gana a una par de 2 ¿Entiendes?

- Sip, lo tengo en la palma del pie.

- Palma de la mano – corrigieron a coro.

- Y eso también.

- Muy bien, el que sigue es "Doble Par", es lo mismo que el anterior solo que aquí formas dos pares. El siguiente es el "Trío", se obtiene cuando el jugador tiene tres cartas del mismo valor. Luego viene la "Escalera" que son cinco cartas en orden del mismo valor, es decir, 1, 2, 3 ,4 y 5, el color no importa. Después viene "Color", lo mismo que en el anterior pero aquí es el color lo que importa y no el valor ¿Me sigues?

- Sip – Omi estaba convencido de que ganaría el juego.

- Ahora sigue el "Full", que es la combinación de un trío y un par. Sigue el "Póker", se consigue cuando tienes cuatro cartas del mismo valor, el color no importa. La "Escalera de Color" en este tienes que tener una secuencia de valores como 1, 2, 3 ,4 y 5, pero su color debe ser el mismo. Y por ultimo esta la "Escalera Real" que es la mejor mano que puedes tener, es la combinación de cinco cartas de un mismo color que terminen en As y cumplan una secuencia.

- No es tan difícil, de seguro que nos divertiremos – dijo Omi con una sonrisa que cubrió toda su cara.

- Ese no es el problema…- intervino Kimiko que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Pero… - a Raimundo se le ocurrió una idea…- es solo un juego, además somos maduros, podremos manejarlo…- no iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar esto con Kimiko y Lilian, no mientras estuviera en sus manos.

- Si tú lo dices…- fue la respuesta de Clay, pero él también estaba muy nervioso.

- Entonces, que les parece si partimos con la última regla… - cuestiono Lilith.

- ¿Última regla?

- Así es, la regla que dice lo que tiene que hacer el perdedor con la peor mano de cada ronda, es decir, lo que tendrá que darle al ganador si pierde.

- Entonces… ¿tengo que darle un Wu al ganador si pierdo? – se asusto Omi.

- Nop, tendrás que darle una prenda.

- Ooo.....…- y el cerebro de Omi empezó a funcionar lentamente, metiendo toda la información recibida y procesándola…- vamos a quedar desnudos….- fue su deducción.

- No exactamente, nos detendremos en la ropa interior, pero si alguien le da mucho miedo puede retirarse antes.

- Eso no será problema por mi parte, ya verán que al final seré él con más ropa – aseguro Raimundo.

- Como quieras…empecemos de una vez.

- Esta bien, partiré yo quitándole una carta a Jack, y él se la quitara a Kimiko y así hasta llegar a mi otra vez.

Y así comenzó el juego, todos trataban de no hacer caras que alertaran a su compañero de que la carta que escogerían era la que no querían perder. Hasta que llegaron al término de las dos rondas.

- Muy bien, partiremos revelando las cartas desde Clay hacia su izquierda.

- - Trío – y mostró una combinación de 3-3-3.

Mmm….yo tengo esto – y dejo a la vista cuatro cartas con la combinación J-J-J-J.

- ¿Qué? Eso es un Póker…eso no es justo - exclamo Raimundo.

- ¿y tú que te tienes?

- Full, pensé que seria el de mejor mano… - y mostró un trío de 8 y un par de 5.

- Creo que no tengo suerte… - y Kimiko mostró su par de Q.

- Parece que Kimi-chan es la que pierde…- y Jack enseño su mano de Full – Cuatro Ases.

- ¡¡¡De seguro hiciste trampa!!! – exploto Raimundo.

- Claro que no, este es un juego de cálculo, ¡¡¡y es algo en lo que no me equivoco!!!

- Cálmense…tú mismo dijiste que éramos adultos y podríamos manejar esto…, yo tengo Póker de 2. Gana Jack.

- Mmm…muy bien, entonces…pido su chaqueta.

- Como quieras…- y Kimiko se saco su chaqueta quedando con una polera de invierno.

- Muy bien, sigamos el juego.

Y en muchas rondas más, Lilith había perdido sus zapatos y su sombrilla, para la desgracias de Raimundo. Jack, por otra parte no le había ido tan bien como creía, había perdido su chaqueta, sus lentes y sus zapatos. Kimiko, además de lo que Jack le pidió en un principio perdió la falda, zapatos y calcetines. Raimundo perdió chaqueta, zapatos, pantalones, y una pulsera que decía Brasil. Omi, por otro lado había tenido suerte, solo había perdido sus zapatos. Y por último Clay se tuvo que despedir de su sombrero, su pañuelo, chaqueta, zapatos y un temeroso Dojo, por extraña petición de Lilith.

- ya verán, en esta ronda volveré a ganar…- aseguro Jack justo en el momento en que alguien tocaba su puerta – Espero que no sea la mucama ofreciendo tonterías…- y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Ya le dije que no quiero…- pero no llego a terminar.

- Lo que tú quieras no me importa – y dicho esto Chase Young entro como si fuera su propia casa.

- …- Jack no tenía palabras…su corazón se había atorado en su garganta…

- Espero no interrumpir… lo que sea que estén haciendo – dijo Chase al ver el curioso estado en el que se encontraban los monjes.

- ¿Chase Young? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Omi.

- Vine a animarme - se sentó entre Omi y Clay.

- Jack, entra pronto para que podamos seguir con el juego – pidió Lilith mientras repartía cinco cartas a Chase.

- Mmm…no creen que es injusto que Chase se nos una a estas alturas – comento Kimiko…aun cuando ella no había querido decir eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo…debería de quitarse ropa también…para estar más parejos – concluyo Omi.

- Esta bien, y ¿que se supone que debo quitarme? – pregunto Chase mientras miraba fijamente a Jack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-w- bueno, aquí otro cap, espero que les guste, y les pido una sugerencia; Si a Chase le quitamos 3 prendas, teniendo en cuenta que lleva la misma ropa de siempre (algo obvio) ¿Qué quieren que le quite? :/

Dejen reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias e ideas. Besotote y gracias por leer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) El Streep Póker es un juego de apuesta, donde el objeto a apostar es ropa y no dinero.

(2) No tengo idea si este será una regla oficial del Póker, pero con los amigos que jugué lo hacían, y era divertido, en especial cuando hacían caras xDDDD.


	6. Tú eres

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Jack, entra pronto para que podamos seguir con el juego – pidió Lilith mientras repartía cinco cartas a Chase.

- Mmm…no creen que es injusto que Chase se nos una a estas alturas – comento Kimiko…aun cuando ella no había querido decir eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo…debería de quitarse ropa también…para estar más parejos – concluyo Omi.

- Esta bien, y ¿que se supone que debo quitarme? – pregunto Chase mientras miraba fijamente a Jack.

- Mmm…como estamos en la casa de Jack que él decida…- propuso Lilith.

- ¿QUÉ?...yo…no…- Jack miro a los que estaban a su alrededor, Clay y Raimundo parecían más concentrados en mirar a Lilith, que se había puesto a Dojo como collar mientras el pobre dragón temblaba como gelatina, Kimiko lo miro con curiosidad y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Lilith jugaba con la cola de Dojo y lo miraba con una pacifica sonrisa, Omi…él parecía molesto…era como si la presencia de Chase no le gustara…y Chase…lo estaba mirando, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados…esperando…- Bueno…el…cinturón…- dijo mientras esforzaba una sonrisa por los nervios.

- Cobarde como siempre, Spicer – y acto seguido Chase se quito su cinturón dejándolo en la mesa

- Bueno, yo propongo que se quite el pectoral – dijo Lilith, ganándose las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes… Kimiko y Jack estaban rojos como tomates, Raimundo, Clay y Omi quedaron en Shock y Chase arqueo una ceja para posteriormente quitarse las hombreras y la coraza de su pecho.

- Cr-creo que…con eso ya esta más equilibrado el juego…- intervino Kimiko con algo de dificultad al tratar de ignorar el espectáculo que estaba ante ella, por que la ropa de Chase estaba pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo que los músculos se marcaran en ella.

- ¿Chase Young sabes jugar Póker? – pregunto curioso Omi.

- Ahora lo veras…- y dicho esto el juego continuo.

Esta vez partían desde Kimiko hacia su izquierda, pasando por Raimundo, Omi, Chase, Clay, Lilith, Jack y de nuevo Kimiko hasta terminar las dos rondas.

- Muy bien Jack, tú das vuelta primero…- le informo Lilith.

- Si…tengo…par de 3 – y avergonzado dejo sus cartas en la mesa.

- Veo que no te fue muy bien…bueno, yo tengo "Escalera de Color" – dijo mostrando su cartas con la secuencia 3-4-5-6-7 del mismo tono.

- Creo que a mi tampoco me fue muy bien, pero mejor que a otros – y Clay expuso su trío de 8.

- …- Chase no dijo nada, simplemente dejo sus cartas en la mesa, escalera de color con la combinación 10-J-Q-K-A, lo que hizo que el mundo a Jack se le viniera cuesta abajo.

- ¿Esto es malo, verdad? – le pregunto Omi a Raimundo…dejando su mano de Full (9-9-9-4-4)

- Pues… para nosotros no, pero para otro si – y mostró su trío de 7

- Creo que pierdes esta ronda Jack… - y Kimiko revelo su par de 5.

- No puede ser…- Jack quería tirarse por la ventana, había perdido otra vez frente a Chase, y ahora tendría que darle algo…lo que le pidiera.

- Mmm…- Chase parecía estar meditando…mientras miraba a Jack…-quiero los pantalones.

- …¿L-looos pantalol-lones? – Jack se congelo…no podía sacarse los pantalones, quedaría prácticamente sin nada…además de que odiaba que lo vieran en ropa interior.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a quitártelos – se ofreció Omi, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!, me reti…- y guardo silencio, quería retirarse pero su voz no le respondía…Lilith… - Esta bien, y despacio comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, dejando ver sus delgadas y blancas piernas, pero lo que más llamo la atención de sus visitantes fueron sus boxers negros, que tenía una leyenda en blanco en el borde.

Y curioso como solía ser, Omi se le acerco para poder leer, quedando a una distancia minima – Doomii…na..ción…Mun…dial…

- ¿Que haces? ¡¡¡¡Quítate bola de queso!!!! – Jack estaba sonrojado al sentir como el pequeño monje se había aproximado exageradamente a sus partes íntimas, y peor, había susurrado muy cerca provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo.

- Pero…pensé que ya no eras malo Jack…- Omi se veía triste, se dio media vuelta para ir donde sus compañeros cuando se fijo en ellos. Raimundo había dejado que sus cartas se cayeran al suelo, tenia los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par y se notaba un poco pálido, Clay no estaba, o al menos eso pensó, por que después pudo verlo desmayado detrás de Chase. Kimiko y Lilith intercambiaban miradas y se reían, y Chase…estaba como piedra, pero había algo en sus ojos que era amenazador.

- Si ya…terminaron podemos seguir con el juego…-sugirió Chase apretando los dientes, trataba de despejar su mente, mantener a su dragón tranquilo, pero sobre todo trataba de apaciguar su propia ira en contra del pequeño monje.

- Es verdad, aun queda mucho…pero me pregunto si tendremos que despertarlo – pregunto Lilith mientras señalaba a Clay.

- Creo que es mejor dejarlo…- sugirió Kimiko.

Y siguieron concentrados en el póker, todos menos Raimundo, que a la segunda ronda se retiro por que necesitaba tomar aire…

- Bien, solo quedamos nosotros cinco…partes tu Omi…- indico Lilith.

- Yo tengo trío - dijo un apesadumbrado monje.

- ¡¡Esta es mi mejor mano en todo el juego!! – exclamo Kimiko colocando su full con orgullo en la mesa.

- A mi también me fue bien, tengo póker – Jack se sentía más aliviado, si Lilith y Chase no tenían nada superior a eso, el ganaría.

- creo que Jack tiene posibilidad de ganar, tengo trío, aunque le gano a Omi.

-…- Chase dejo su mano en la mesa, y todos se impresionaron al ver que solo había conseguido…nada.

- ……- todos guardaban silencio, y poco a poco comenzaron a mirar a Jack.

- Jack tienes que decidir que es lo que quieres que Chase te de…-le dijo Lilith.

Ahora las cosas estaban más difícil, prácticamente todos estaban al borde de quedar sin nada de ropa, y lo único que Chase tenia era una sudadera y su ropa interior, todo lo demás Lilith se lo había quitado.

- ee…la…polera…- dijo mientras contenía las ganas de pedirle otra cosa.

- …-Kimiko y Omi guardaron silencio, una ansiosa por lo que vería, y el otro estaba sumergido en la tristeza.

Chase tomo el borde de su polera y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba, dejando ver su bronceado piel, sus músculos formados por el entrenamiento, su abdomen era simplemente perfecto, y su pecho subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración. Cuando se deshizo de ella dejándola a un lado acomodo su cabello y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

Jack estaba en el paraíso, sentía que se derretiría con solo ver a Chase sin ropa…era como su sueño…pero mucho mejor…por que era real. Le hubiera gustado tocar su piel, sentir su aroma…tocar su pelo…

- ¿no creen que deberíamos de preparar la cena? – corto Lilith.

- ¿La cena? – Jack estaba en otro mundo, le costaba quitar su mirada de Chase, quien lo miraba con altanería, como si se estuviera dando un gusto en verlo sufrir de esa manera.

- Primero tenemos que llevar a Clay a algún lugar… ¿podríamos dejarlo en tu pieza Jack? – pregunto Lilith

- S-si…yo me encargare de pedir la cena…- y se paro para ir en busca del teléfono de la cocina.

Omi y Kimiko llevaron a Clay al cuarto que Jack les había indicado, Lilith se quedo en la habitación con Chase. Él la miraba fijamente, había algo que no le gustaba de ella, la forma en la que miraba a Jack, su rostro indescifrable, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, sentía que un extraño poder iba creciendo, y no le estaba gustando.

- veo que el juego ya termino – dijo Raimundo mientras entraba por la ventana (1)

- Si…- Lilith seguía jugando con la cola de Dojo.

- Mmm…y ¿como conociste a Spicer…?- no se iba a dar por vencido, y si tenia que fingir ser amigo de Spicer para conquistarla, lo haría.

- Vamos a la misma universidad, lo conocí en la inscripción.

- Wooow…no sabía que fueras a la universidad… ¿Qué estudias?

- Medicina…me gusta la biología.

- ¿En serio? A mi no me va muy bien en biología, tu ¿Podrías enseñarme? – dijo mientras le regalaba su sonrisa más seductora.

- No soy buena enseñando, no tengo paciencia. ¿Cómo te fue con la cena Jack? – pregunto al chico al verlo entrar por la puerta.

- Bien, llegaran en un momento – y se acomodo en el sillón.

- Jack Spicer, acompáñame – y sin esperar respuesta tomo a Jack del brazo y lo arrastro a su cocina.

- Raimundo y Lilith se quedaron en la sala, uno ignorando a los que se habían ido y la otra controlando sus ganas de lanzar al brasileño por donde había entrado, pero lo que más le importaba era Jack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Jack estaba nervioso, trataba de que el nerviosismo no se notara en su voz, pero el tener a Chase tan cerca lo estaba venciendo.

- Acaso no es obvio…- respondió el inmortal mientras avanzaba hacia el chico que estaba en la pared.

- N-no, me dijiste que me largara de tú vida, por lo que no deberías estar aquí.

- Yo hago lo que quiero – y se quedo a escasos centímetros del chico.

- Pero esta es mi casa…y aquí tú no puedes hacer lo que gustes.

- Tú siempre hacías lo que querías en mi fortaleza, aun cuando te sacara y te prohibiera acercarte, siempre volvías.

- Pero eso no viene al caso, quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora - Jack estaba temblando, Chase estaba demasiado cerca y el recuerdo de verlo casi sin ropa aparecía en su mente.

- Mmm…- Chase se pego al cuerpo de Jack, tomándolo por el mentón y acercando su rostro al del joven, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, provocando un leve sonrojo en Jack – a quien dedo creer ¿a tus palabras o a tu cuerpo?

- Y-yo… - estaba sin palabras, se había imaginado esto muchas veces, pero en la realidad era otra cosa.

- Disculpen que interrumpa, pero la cena ya llego y los estamos esperando.

Jack se separo de Chase y corrió hasta donde estaba Lilith, quedando a su lado.

- Esta bien, ya íbamos – Jack estaba sonrojado, había estado tan cerca de besar a Chase, pero Lilith le había dicho que tenia que hacerse respetar, y no se entregaría de buenas a primeras.

- Yo no he terminado contigo Spicer – corto Chase, claramente molesto por la interrupción de la chica.

- Pero yo si – y salio de la habitación seguido por Lilith.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el comedor, los monjes estaban sentados esperando al dueño de casa, Raimundo se veía algo incomodo, no le gustaba ser rechazado. Kimiko y Omi habían logrado despertar a Clay, susurrándole que su abuela estaba aquí y quería saludarlo. Jack se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado estaban Lilith y Omi, seguidos por Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo y Chase, que llego al último con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esto se ve delicioso – exclamo Kimiko al ver la gran variedad de comida típica Japonesa que tenia en frente.

- Debes estar feliz de estar en casa Kimiko-chan - comento Lilith.

- Así es, aunque es algo extraño… digo, estar compartiendo una cena con Jack y Chase…no es algo que se vea todos los días…

- Pero ahora que Jack Spicer ha cambiado su vida podremos cenar con él siempre que queramos – exclamo Omi, decidido a que Jack fuera del lado del bien, no quería perderlo.

- No decidas por mi calvo…- el aludido se molesto, acaso ¿todos querían controlar su vida?

- Bueno, lamento el no poder quedarme a disfrutar de esta cena con ustedes, pero esta oscureciendo y no es bueno que una chica ande sola por las calles, si me disculpan, me retiro – dijo Lilith mientras se paraba de la mesa.

- Yo te acompaño – salto Raimundo.

- No te preocupes, pediré un taxi.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo mi papá me dijo que regresáramos antes de que anocheciera.

- Pero aún no hemos probado la comida, y con Dojo íbamos a tener un concurso de quien come más Wasabi.

- Tengo una idea – comento un feliz Omi ganándose la atención de los presentes – ¡Quedémonos a dormir aquí! Así nadie tiene que irse…menos Chase – y miro amenazadoramente al inmortal.

- ¡¡¡No pueden quedarse aquí, solo tengo una habitación!!! – respondió alarmado Jack,

- ¡¡Entonces hagamos una piyamada!! – Sugirió Raimundo.

- ¿Pero es que nadie me esta escuchando? – grito Jack.

- No – respondieron los monjes.

- Creo que seria una buena idea Jack, pero aún así no puedo quedarme – dijo Lilith.

- No me quedare con ellos solos, al menos quédate…Lili-chan…¡¡¡onegai!!!

- No puedo Jack y lo sabes…- miro directo a los ojos al chico.

- Ee...tienes razón…pero si Lilith no se queda no hay piyamada – declaro Jack, no se quedaría solo con los monjes, y menos con Chase.

Esto ya es molesto – Chase se paro de su asiento – No perderé mi tiempo en sus juegos de niños. – y dedicándole una mirada amenazante a Jack desapareció.

Cr-creo que nosotros también debemos irnos – sugirió Dojo. No le gustaba para nada la extraña energía que provenía de Lilian, era antigua, oscura…y estaba aumentando.

- Pero si aún no hemos comido – puntualizo Clay.

- Debemos acompañar a Lilian a su casa Clay, eso es más importante – aclaro Raimundo.

- Yo estoy con Dojo, no quiero que mi papá se preocupe, es mejor irnos – dijo Kimiko, le molestaba que Raimundo mostrara tanto interés en Lilian, ella le caía bien, pero cuando el monje del viento se fijaba en una chica linda llegaba a perder la paciencia.

- Yo me quiero quedar a dormir aquí – objeto Omi.

- ¡¡Pero si yo les dije que se fueran, no pueden quedarse aquí!! – Jack estaba llegando a su limite, trataba de calmarse pero le estaba costando trabajo.

- Eso deben decidirlo ustedes, me tengo que ir – Lilith estaba nerviosa, miraba constantemente hacia la ventana, que le dejaba ver claramente como el sol se estaba ocultando.

- Pero déjame acompañarte – y cuando Raimundo toco el brazo de la chica salio volando hasta chocar contra la pared dejando un gran agujero.

- ¡¡Raimundo!! – gritaron los monjes, y Kimiko y Clay se acercaron al inconciente chico.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Li…? – pero no alcanzo a preguntar, por que la chica de ropa blanca había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una mujer de traje negro, lleno de encajes y ajustado a su cuerpo, iba descalza y su cabello era largo, ondulado y negro con algunos destellos rojizos - ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Kimiko mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

- ¿Dónde esta Lilith? ¿Dónde la has llevado? – Pregunto el monje de agua imitando a su compañera.

- Esperen un momento – Jack se interpuso entre los monjes y Lilith – No puedes atacarla…ella…bueno, ella es Lilian, es algo difícil de explicar, pero no dejare que la ataquen – Estaba en aprietos, no tenia el bastón del mono, y no había llevado a ningún robot con él, pero no podía perder a Lilith, ella era la única que podía protegerlo de Chase y Wuya.

- Eso es imposible, al menos que ella…sea una bruja – intervino Clay.

- Noo, ella es peor que eso – dijo Dojo que se había escondido en el sombrero del dragón de la Tierra.

- Déjenme explicarles…- susurro Lilith

Acto seguido, los tres monjes comenzaron a levantarse y se dirigieron al comedor, tomando sus lugares anteriores, y todos tenían la confusión en su rostro, por que sus cuerpos se habías movido sin su consentimiento.

- Para empezar, no les haré daño, pero si atacan a Jack o a mi, es otra cosa. Ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy humana, al menos no como ustedes…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Kimiko estaba asustada, su cuerpo se había movido aún cuando ella no quería, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Raimundo, que permanecía inconciente.

- Yo soy inmortal, esa es una de nuestras grandes diferencias, pero no soy como Chase Young.

- Solo quiero saber si eres nuestra enemiga o no y ¿que planeas hacer con Jack? – pregunto Omi.

- No soy su enemiga, y mi relación con Jack es de amistad…él me ayuda y yo lo ayudo, eso es todo.

- No le creas Jack Spicer, te utilizara como lo hizo Wuya – Grito el pequeño monje.

- Eso no es verdad…mi única intención es que Jack logre su felicidad.

- ¿Mi felicidad? – Pregunto el aludido. Ella le había dicho que su alianza era para lograr los propósitos de ambos, pero hasta ahora todo se trataba de él ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad de Lilith en eso?

- Así es.

- Eso no es verdad, los de tu especie no buscan la felicidad de los demás…- dijo Dojo escondido aún en el sombrero de Clay.

- ¿Dojo? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿A que especie te refieres? – pregunto Clay.

- Ella…es como…Hanibal…- dijo el dragón.

- ¿…como él? – dijeron los monjes alarmados.

- Pero ella no tiene forma de frijol – dijo Omi, tratando de encontrar un parecido razonable entre Lilith y Bean.

- ¡No seas tonto bola de queso! Ella es un demonio – respondió Jack.

- ¿Un demonio…? ¡¡Entonces ella es mala!! – el pequeño monje empezó a moverse en su asiento, pero sentía como una extraña fuerza lo mantenía atado firmemente a la silla.

- ¿Quieres los wus? – pregunto Kimiko.

- Es que ustedes no escuchan, les dije que no me interesa nada más que la felicidad de Jack. No soy su enemiga, ahora, háganme el favor de calmarse o no podré soltarlos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos? Eres un demonio, no podemos confiar en ti – aclaro Kimiko.

- Yo no soy un demonio, solo recibo ese titulo, pero originalmente fui humana.

- ¿Pero quien eres entonces?– dijo Omi.

- Yo…me llamo Lilith.

- Lilith…- dijo Kimiko

- ¿La conoces Clay? – pregunto Omi.

- No ¿y tu Kimiko?

- Ella…es…la primera mujer, antes que Eva…- aclaro la japonesa.

- Así es, yo nací junto a Adán hace muchos años… pero abandone el Edén, y Eva tomo mi lugar.

- ¿Quiénes son Adán y Eva? – intervino un confundido Omi.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante? Son los primeros humanos según la Biblia.

- Aaa…- Omi seguía sin saber quienes eran – Entonces eres humana….

- No exactamente, los humanos que viven hoy en día, son la sombra de lo que debieron haber sido. Compartimos la misma esencia, pero recorremos distintos caminos.

- Si no le harás daño a Jack Spicer…no tengo problema en que estés con él.

- ¡Yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera! Ahora largo, sácalos de aquí Lilith.

- Esta bien – y un fuerte viento recorrió la habitación, transportando a los monjes al templo Xiaolin

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que estamos en el templo? – se asombro Clay

- Ella debe de habernos sacado…- respondió Kimiko

- No me importa…regresare al lado de Jack Spicer, haré que él esté en el camino correcto.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Lilith…tenemos que hablar…- pidió Jack.

- ¿Que quieres saber…?

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? ¿por que me elegiste a mí habiendo tantos a quienes pudiste ayudar?

- Yo solo quiero que tú logres tu felicidad…y no te escogí a ti entre todos los humanos, siempre tuve en mente ayudarte Jack, desde antes que nacieras…

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tú me estabas esperando?

- Si…por muchos milenios…estuve deseando poder estar a tu lado…poder cumplir tu sueño…

- ¿Por que?

- Por que…tú eres alguien muy especial para mí…Tú eres…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Se que me demore un poco, pero me detectaron una hernia cervical y no podía meterme al compu, pero ahora logre escaparme y subir el cap, que lo corte a la mitad, ya saben espero sugerencias, dudas y eso, pero si alguien me ofrece un asiento blandito para mi espalda se lo agradecería TT-TT.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review; Shadir, Him666yGir, Cat666, hikari22 y Freaku-sama

Rai usa el elemento viento y se le ha visto manejar las corrientes, y por ende puede volar. -w-


	7. Dulce Momento

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP.

3.- Las canciones presentes en esté fic tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

4.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente **Slash**, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

**Nota:** este capitulo será algo especial xDDD por favor abran este link **.com/listen/1e32a2f/I-dont-wanna-miss-a-thing-Aerosmith**y denle play cuando lo nombre en el fanfic. Es para darle más emoción a esa parte w.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el departamento de Jack todo estaba en silencio, el agujero que estaba hace unas horas en la pared había desaparecido, pero la cena aún estaba servida en la mesa, todo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales, y la recamara no era una excepción.

Las cortinas de la habitación habían sido retiradas, y en su lugar se podía ver la figura de una mujer. Lilith contemplaba la luna, recordando todo lo que había vivido antes de encontrar a Jack. El chico estaba durmiendo en su cama, se veía cansado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro. La mujer se sentó al borde de la cama, y acomodo los mechones que tapaban la cara del menor. Y comenzó a susurrar una canción (1)…

- _El día de hoy anuncia que ya termina…y sin hacer ningún sonido comienza el mañana…relaja tu cansado cuerpo…y duerme tranquilamente… _- Jack se acomodaba en su cama, en busca de aquella melodía.

_- Desde el primer día que te conocí…el perfil que me muestras…siempre tiene la mirada fija en el mañana…con ojos llenos de empeño…-_ había una fuente de calor cerca de él…hace mucho que no sentía algo así…

_- No te apresures…no hay necesidad de ganarle a nadie…seguramente hay alguien…que te ama._ – reconoció la voz, lentamente abrió sus cansados ojos.

_- Respira muy ligeramente…tu apacible rostro durmiente…para que puedas ver el mañana nuevamente…descansa tranquilamente. –_ Le costaba ver con claridad…pero sabía que Lilith le estaba sonriendo.

_- Los días que vivo cantando junto a ti…los días lluviosos en que nada sale bien…dices que es tu culpa…y me sonreíste… -_ Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, pero Lilith las seco.

_- No te atormentes…por que yo soy muy feliz…por más que no se cumplan…los sueños son hermosos…_ - Le dedico una sonrisa, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

_- Sin una sola nube brilló…tu sincera sonrisa… para que puedas ver el mañana nuevamente… descansa tranquilamente…descansa para el mañana… -_ Buenas Noches, Jack – termino Lilith para finalmente desaparecer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unas semanas después de haber visitado a Jack, los monjes Xiaolin se encontraban buscando información sobre Lilith para poder derrotarla, ya que Omi al enterarse de su historia, había tenido constantes pesadillas donde la mujer mataba a Jack para comérselo y esté le pedía ayuda.

¡Tenemos que salvarlo Raimundo! – exclamo el pequeño monje.

Entiende Omi, no es nuestra obligación, además no creo que Lilian le haga algo malo – contesto el brasileño.

Es Lilith… - aclaro el monje.

Wow…es raro oír a Omi corregir a Raimundo – observo Clay.

¡No es el momento para esto! Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. – intervino Kimiko

¿Más importantes? – preguntaron sus compañeros.

¿Acaso ya olvidaron que Hannibal Bean robo algunos wus mientras no estábamos? – pregunto la chica.

No nos lo recuerdes…y hablando de eso… ¿como esta el maestro Fung?

Solo necesita descansar y en unos días estará como nuevo. – aclaro Dojo aún apenado por lo ocurrido.

Pero hable con el maestro Fung y me dijo que si estaba en nuestras manos el ayudar a Jack Spicer teníamos que intentarlo – se defendió Omi

¡¡Pero no esta en nuestras manos!! Él se quedo con ella por su propia decisión, que se las arregle él solo – finalizo Raimundo.

¡¡Bien…no me están dejando otra puerta!! – corto Omi

Salida…- aclararon sus amigos.

¡¡Lo que sea!! ¡¡Salvare yo solo a Jack Spicer!! – y dicho esto desapareció.

Si que esta alterado…- observo Raimundo - ¿Por qué tiene esa obsesión con Spicer?

Es algo complicado de entender para ustedes…- comento Kimiko.

¿Que quieres decir con "para ustedes"?

Ya les dije es…complicado…no creo que lo entiendan…mejor vamos a ver que podemos hacer por los wus robados. – y arrastro a sus confundidos compañeros hasta el patio de entrenamientos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Omi no tenia idea de cómo salvar a Jack, si bien tenia una pista, Kimiko le dijo que no era seguro que funcionara, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo.

El joven monje se dirigió a la ciudadela de Chase Young lo más rápido que podía, y en cuestión de minutos estaba en la puerta. No le sorprendió de ver al inmortal entrenado, pero si de que este no se sorprendiera de su visita.

- ¡Chase Young, necesito hablar contigo! – le dijo el pequeño.

Chase no respondió, seguía entrenando pero aún así estaba atento a lo que Omi le iba a decir.

- Necesito tu ayuda para salvar a Jack Spicer de ese demonio.

- ¿Demonio? - Chase se detuvo.

- Así es, la chica que estaba el otro día con nosotros es un demonio muy antiguo y poderoso, y va a comerse a Jack.

- Y… ¿por que crees que debo ayudarte? – El inmortal se coloco en frente de Omi con un rápido movimiento, cruzándose de brazos.

- mmm…pensé que Jack te agradaba…

- eso es absurdo, él es basura, un ser traicionero y cobarde. Alguien así jamás me agradaría.

- pero… ¿por que fuiste a buscarlo a Japón?

- … eso…- Chase calló, él mismo no sabía por que había ido a buscar al joven genio maligno, cuando se entero de que lo había despreciado, su dragón interno le exigía que fuera y lo trajera de vuelta, arrastrándolo si era necesario. Y que le demostrara que nadie menosprecia al príncipe Heylin.

- ¿me vas ayudar si o no?

- Con una condición…serás mi discípulo.

- Pero… ¿Prometes cumplir tu palabra de ayudarme?

- Si…tienes mi palabra.

- Acepto.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack estaba próximo a entrar a la universidad, solo unas pocas semanas y su nueva vida comenzaría oficialmente. Y su primera movida seria estrenar el robokitty que había diseñado.

- Sabes, ¿Creo que deberíamos ir a festejar después del primer día de clases?

- No lo se, no me gustan mucho las fiestas – respondió Jack mientras atacaba su segunda porción de torta.

- No es necesaria una fiesta…podríamos venir aquí, a Sakura-san y Fye-san les agradas.

- mmm…tal vez tengas razón…pero ¿No te basta con la fiesta de bienvenida que dará la universidad (2)?

- Será más una reunión social que fiesta, aunque habrá baile, y todo.

- No te gusta sociabilizar mucho…cuando te conocí me pareció todo lo contrario…

- Me gusta conocer gente, lo que no me gusta es tener personas molestas siguiéndome.

- En eso tienes razón, últimamente minina ha estado actuando como mi sombra, si no fuera por tu barrera en el hotel ya sería historia.

- Hablando de ella… ¿Cómo va el robokitty? Se veía muy bien la ultima vez que lo vi.

- Solo tengo que elegir los colores que usare y estará listo.

- Supongo que me darás uno ¿verdad?

- Te lo dejo a mitad de precio.

- gratis, me lo debes por el campo de energía…

- Esta bien…pero yo elegiré el que te daré.

- OK., ves que es lindo llegar a un acuerdo.

- Lili-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pidió Sakura

- Claro, espérame un momento Jack, regreso enseguida – y se fue con la chica a un lugar de la cocina.

Jack se quedo mirando a la nada por un momento, hasta que alguien toco su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Estas muy callado últimamente, no es común en ti – le dijo Fye mientras se sentaba en el puesto de Lilith.

- eee…bueno, es que falta poco para el ingreso a la universidad y estoy ansioso.

- Pero eso no me responde el por que de tu silencio.

- Nada en particular…bueno…es que… - Jack tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y sonreía nerviosamente. – Necesito llevar una pareja al baile de la universidad, pero dudo que la persona a la que quiero asista, y no tengo a quien llevar. – termino mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, y esa persona no ira, es mejor que elijas a otra, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien.

- Ese es el problema, no me interesa ir con otra persona, pero es obligación asistir y con pareja.

- ¿No puedes ir con Lili-chan?

- Ella esta invitada como alumna destacada del año pasado, y también necesita pareja.

- y por que no vas tú con Sakura y ella con Shaoran.

- Oye, ¡¡esa es una buena idea!! – exclamó Jack

- Vez, todo tiene solución.

Y así, Jack fue corriendo donde Lilith y Sakura, que estaban saliendo de la cocina para contarles la idea, la cual aceptaron inmediatamente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El día de la fiesta Jack, Lilith, Sakura y Shaoran se reunieron en la entrada de la universidad. Jack llevaba un conjunto negro, con camisa blanca pero sin corbata. Shaoran por otro lado llevaba un traje beige con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Sakura lucia un vestido blanco, simple pero hermoso, con un pequeño escote en v en su cuello y atado a esté. Y por último, Lilith tenía un vestido azul oscuro, sin tirantes y con un chal de seda blanco. Desde el momento en que llegaron, los cuatro llamaron la atención de los demás invitados, quienes trataban de hacerse notar por distintos medios.

- Lili-sama, nosotros iremos a ver las secciones de arte, a Sakura-san les gustaría verlas – dijo Shaoran, un joven alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

- Claro, nos juntaremos en la salida a la hora acordada, pero si tiene algún problema no duden en llamarnos, tendremos los celulares encendidos – contesto Lilith.

- Esta bien, que se diviertan – y así ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

- Muy bien ¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Jack.

- A mi me da lo mismo, aunque…tal vez te interesé saber que Minina esta ya en la fiesta, esta allá en la mesa donde están ofreciendo champaña. – indico Lilith.

- Entonces es hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha… - respondió Jack mientras se dirigía hacia la chica.

Cuando Jack llego donde estaba Minina, esta estaba hablando con un hombre alto de mirada penetrante.

- ¿Como estas Minina? – pregunto Jack

- Mweooow Jack…pensé que no te vería esta noche…

- No sabía que pensaras, pero en fin, espero que disfrutes de la velada, por que será la última en este país – dijo Jack, y cada palabra había irritado a la chica.

- ¡Tú no puedes amenazarme Jack!

- Claro que puedo, yo soy Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal, y hago lo que quiero – y sin más, se retiro del lugar dejando a la chica molesta.

A continuación Jack se dirigió a la mesa de los canapés, y en el camino había rechazado a seis personas, pero al parecer Lilith tenia peores problemas.

- ¿No te gustaría bailar preciosa? – insistía un hombre que parecía no querer rendirse tan fácilmente.

- No gracias, tengo acompañante

- Eso es correcto, así que haga el favor de no seguir molestando a mi compañera – intervino Jack.

- Tranquilo, como estaba sola…yo pensé que necesitaba compañía – y se retiro molesto pero buscando a quien molestar

- Debe ser difícil no poder quitártelos de encima ¿verdad? Digo, si no quieres llamar más la atención.

- No tengo otra opción…sabes, desde hace un rato siento algo extraño en el lugar, creo que es mejor no separarnos, o mejor, deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Fue tu idea el venir a la fiesta y presentar a robokitty! No me voy a ir ahora – reclamó Jack.

- Eso ya lo se…pero te repito, hay algo que no me gusta…para ser sincera hay dos cosas que me molestan.

- ¿Dos cosas? – pregunto Jack, empezando a asustarse por la forma en la que Lilith hablaba - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siento presencias que no me agradan, reconozco a dos de ellas, a la otra no pero me hago una idea de quien es, pero lo que me esta aterrando es que mis poderes están disminuyendo.

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Jack – ¡Eso no es posible!

- Bueno, si es posible…si nos atacan podríamos estar en problemas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lilith parecía preocupada por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Jack esta aterrado y comenzaba a temblar, y dio un pequeño salta cuando las luces se apagaron, dejando solo unos focos azules iluminando el lugar, mientras la canción "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith inundaba el lugar convocando a las parejas a la pista de baile.

- ¿Lilith…estas ahí? – pero la chica no le respondió, en ese momento sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo tomaban por la cintura y lo arrastraban a donde estaban las demás parejas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto aterrado Jack.

-…- Pero no recibió una respuesta, al menos no verbal. El extraño lo apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-…- Jack se sentía nervioso, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero había algo que le impedía moverse. - ¿Quién eres?

- ….- cuando el cantante comenzó con la canción (3) el sujeto se inclino un poco, hasta estar a la altura del oído de Jack. Y sopló.

- aah – gimió Jack al sentir eso – oye…no – pero se detuvo cuando uno de los focos azules lo alumbro, dejando ver a su acompañante, lo que hizo que casi se cayera al suelo.

-…- ahí, a su lado y bailando con él estaba Chase Young. Y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y le sonreía con altanería.

- No puede ser verdad…- Jack creía estar soñando, pero se sentía tan real - _I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_ - ¿Q-qué estas haciendo aqui?

- Siempre hablando cuando no debes...- susurro al oído del joven haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- Y-ya deja de hacer eso…suéltame…- pidió Jack, mientras trataba de encontrar a Lilith en la oscuridad.

- Es inútil que la busques, ahora solo estamos tú y yo – le contesto Chase al notar como Jack buscaba al demonio con la mirada.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto alarmado Jack

- Yo no le hice nada, pero descuida, ella esta bien - _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating _– Estas asustado – dijo Chase al sentir como el corazón del menor latía con fuerza.

- N-no…- mintió Jack.

- No te pregunte si estabas asustado, fue una afirmación. Ahora relájate, y disfrutemos del momento. – ahora Chase colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Jack, y esté por reflejo las llevo al cuello del inmortal.

Ambos se miraban atentamente, y se movían a un ritmo perfecto. Si bien, Chase no era de los que bailaban ese tipo de música, y para ser más preciso, ningún tipo de música, no lo hacia nada mal, pero Jack no se quedaba atrás, y en un momento se podía ver como era él quien guiaba el ritmo.

Chase miraba atentamente a los ojos de Jack, que lucían más rojos en la oscuridad, como si fueran dos rubíes, y su blanca piel brillaba de una manera poco usual, parecía que fuera porcelana pura, pero lo que más le gusto fue el rubor en sus mejillas y su boca que estaba entreabierta, se veía simplemente deseable. Y eso era lo que había impulsado a Chase a tomar al joven cuando las luces se apagaron.

Por otro lado, Jack se sentía en un sueño, ya que esta había sido una de sus primeras fantasías, lo que había encendido sus mejillas, pero lo que hizo que pareciera un tomate fue el recordar en lo que terminaba. Se apego un poco más al cuerpo de Chase, los ojos del señor Dragón que siempre lo habían intimidado lo estaban devorando nuevamente, pero no con odio…era…algo que jamás había visto en él, pero no le daba miedo, al contrarío, se sentía maravilloso.

Y ahora, una pequeña distancia los separaba a ambos, una distancia que comenzó a molestar a Chase. Y Jack lo noto, por lo que se elevo hasta llegar a la altura de su acompañante, y aún pequeño centímetro de su boca. El inmortal por otro lado, miraba atentamente a Jack, y cuando sintió que este se acercaba hacia él, levanto una de sus cejas. Pero no rechazo a Jack, aunque siempre le molesto ser tocado, y mucho más ser besado, cuando era Jack quien lo hacía no se sentía incomodo, lo incomodaba cuando hablaba, pero ver como el albino solo se movía le encantaba, ya que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento, pero esté lo había hartado con su actitud infantil y cobarde.

Ahora, era distinto. Sentía algo por Spicer. Algo que no había sentido nunca. Lentamente se inclino hasta que sus labios volvieron a rozarse, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, su calidez. Y no lo pudo resistir. Chase cerro sus ojos y Jack lo imito, para terminar los dos uniéndose en un beso, tierno y suave al principio, pero después comenzó a subir en intensidad. Chase introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor, recorriéndola con pasión, y en un instante Jack lo siguió, en un juego de caricias. Se sentía bien. Luego el príncipe Heylin bajo una de sus manos hasta llegar al trasero del chico, y como respuesta se gano un suspiro que lo volvió loco. Ambos estaban en el paraíso. Chase deshizo el beso y se dirigió al cuello de Jack, y lo ataco con un beso salvaje, haciendo que Jack se arqueara y mordiera su labio. Pero quería volver a escucharlo gemir, y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Llevo una de sus rodillas a la entrepierna del muchacho, presionando con fuerza para después comenzar a moverse. Hasta que consiguió oírlo gemir otra vez. Y quería más.

En ese momento la canción termino, haciendo que se separara de golpe de Chase.

- No puede ser… - fue lo único que Jack pudo decir al ver que todos los invitados habían desaparecido

- Ha pasado un tiempo mi querido Jack – dijo una seductora voz.

- ¿Wuya? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde esta Lilith? – pregunto desesperado Jack.

- Tranquilo, yo no le hice nada, pero dudo que este bien, todo gracias a Chase Young.

- ¿QUÉ? – Jack miro alarmado al inmortal, quien solo guardo silencio.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ñaañañañaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno, lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero mi espalda no mejora, y me bombardean con trabajo en la uni, por lo que no he podido secuestrar al computador, pero ahora tratare de actualizar más seguidos. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a los que no, pero leyeron el fic tambien. Besototes!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Canción: Buenas Noches, de Imoya Iceimop [Kaito (Vocaloid)] .com/watch?v=ABN6H1ZU_VI

(2) Ni idea si hacen fiesta de Bienvenida -w-UU

(3) Lo se, suena tonto -w-


	8. Dilema

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente **Slash**, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

3.- Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Jack fue a ver a Minina, Lilith comenzó a sentir la presencia de Chase Young y de Omi cerca del lugar de la fiesta, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que de golpe sus poderes habían comenzado a disminuir.

- ¿No te gustaría bailar preciosa? – insistía un hombre que parecía no querer rendirse tan fácilmente.

- No gracias, tengo acompañante

- Eso es correcto, así que haga el favor de no seguir molestando a mi compañera – intervino Jack.

- Tranquilo, como estaba sola…yo pensé que necesitaba compañía – y se retiro molesto pero buscando a quien molestar

- Debe ser difícil no poder quitártelos de encima ¿verdad? Digo, si no quieres llamar más la atención.

- No tengo otra opción…sabes, desde hace un rato siento algo extraño en el lugar, creo que es mejor no separarnos, o mejor, deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Fue tu idea el venir a la fiesta y presentar a robokitty! No me voy a ir ahora – reclamó Jack.

- Eso ya lo se…pero te repito, hay algo que no me gusta…para ser sincera hay dos cosas que me molestan.

- ¿Dos cosas? – pregunto Jack, empezando a asustarse por la forma en la que Lilith hablaba - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siento presencias que no me agradan, reconozco a dos de ellas, a la otra no pero me hago una idea de quien es, pero lo que me esta aterrando es que mis poderes están disminuyendo.

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Jack – ¡Eso no es posible!

- Bueno, si es posible…si nos atacan podríamos estar en problemas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lilith estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que estaba sintiendo, en especial por que si eran atacados no iba a poder defender a Jack. Miro al chico que se le notaba en la cara el terror y temblaba como una jalea, y cuando las luces se apagaron al llegar el momento romántico de la fiesta sintió como Jack saltaba por el susto, iba a calmarlo cuando fue atada por una especie de cuerda gruesa, y cuando planeaba soltarse su cuerpo se tenso y perdió absolutamente la movilidad de esté. Pensó que caería de lleno al suelo, pero fue sostenida por dos pequeñas manos, y sintió que la sacaban del lugar, justo cuando vio a Chase Young acercarse a Jack.

Cuando su secuestrador la saco al jardín de la universidad, Lilith pudo ver al pequeño monje del agua que la había dejado apoyada en un árbol.

- Quédate en este lugar – le ordeno el monje.

- No puedo moverme, así que no debes preocuparte – contesto Lilith con toda la calma que poseía.

- ¡No me engañaras Demonio! ¡Se que planeabas comerte a Jack en venganza por las muertes de tus hijos!

- No esta en mis planes comerme a Jack, eso sería estupido de mi parte.

- ¡Ya te dije que no confío en ti!

- Pero…confiaste en Chase Young…y él es muy parecido a mí…

- Es distinto, el no quiere comerse a Jack.

- mmm…al menos no de la forma en que tú piensas. Pero, olvidándonos de eso, ¿por que estas aquí?

- Vine a salvar a Jack, y gracias al conjuro de Kimiko hemos logrado vencerte – finalizo el monje.

- El conjuro…mmm…si, lo recuerdo, yo hice ese conjuro.

- ¿QUÉ? Tú… ¿pero por que?

- Por que fui madre, y se lo que se siente perder un hijo, también parte de mi es humana y cometo errores, creí que si amenazaba a los Ángeles mis hijos se salvarían, pero no fue a si, y como no podía retirar mi maldición la limite, es por eso que pierdo mis poderes cuando estoy cerca de algo que lleve los nombres de los Ángeles Senoy, Sasenoy, y Semangelof(1), pero esto ocurre únicamente si es escrito, llevado o colocado(2) por alguien de corazón puro, alguien como tú Omi, que te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás antes que el tuyo propio.

- Entonces…por eso no puedes moverte…

- Ahora soy totalmente humana, es algo que no pasa muy a menudo, no quedan muchas personas como tú.

- Pe…- Omi no alcanzo a contestar cuando fue atacado por Minina, y fue lanzado lejos del árbol pero logro caer en posición de ataque.

Minina de una patada lanzo a Lilith lejos. Omi al ver como la chica atacaba a Lilith que no podía defenderse enfureció.

- Wudai Neptuno – Agua – Grita el pequeño monje y de la nada un enorme Tsunami aparece y arrastra a la chica – ¡¡¡Lilith!!! – Omi corre hasta donde se encuentra la chica - ¿Estas bien?

- Ves que eres muy blando…si dices que soy tu enemiga ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

- Yo…no lo se…pero solo tengo miedo de que lastimes a Jack, no quiero que te lo comas, pero no creo que seas una mala persona, por que no sufrirías por tus hijos, y se que sufres, lo sentí cuando hablaste de ellos.

- ….. – Lilith miro en silencio a Omi, cuando de la nada unos tentáculos atrapan a la chica y al monje dejándolos suspendidos.

- ¡Tú! – exclama Omi, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para escapar, pero los tentáculos lo mantiene prisionero.

- Sabia que esa presencia te correspondía…- dijo Lilith al ver la figura de Hannibal Roy Bean.

- Es un honor que uno de los siete grandes (3) esté en mi presencia, pero lastima que nuestra reunión no dure demasiado. – termino el Demonio mientras aumentaba la presión de sus tentáculos en Lilith haciendo que sus huesos crujieran.

- ¡Suéltala! – Grito Omi

- mmm…me pregunto que dirá ese muchacho cuando se entere de que por culpa de ustedes dos, ella esta muerta

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En ese momento la canción termino, haciendo que Jack se separara de golpe de Chase.

- No puede ser… - fue lo único que Jack pudo decir al ver que todos los invitados habían desaparecido

- Ha pasado un tiempo mi querido Jack – dijo una seductora voz.

- ¿Wuya? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde esta Lilith? – pregunto desesperado Jack.

- Tranquilo, yo no le hice nada, pero dudo que este bien, todo gracias a Chase Young.

- ¿QUÉ? – Jack miro alarmado al inmortal, quien solo guardo silencio.

- Bueno Jack, eso ya no importa, ahora solo queda un asunto por saldar…no creerás que no recibirás un castigo por decir que no valgo la pena… ¿verdad?

- Y-yo… - Jack estaba entrando en pánico, cosa que noto Chase e hizo que volviera a mirar con reprobación al chico - … no me arrepiento…- finalizo dejando asombrado a los dos presentes.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – exclamó Wuya

- ¡Que no me arrepiento de lo que te dije! – la voz de Jack temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, pero su mirada quemaba como si fuera fuego.

- Estas mintiendo, puedo ver el miedo en ti…- dijo la bruja.

- Es verdad, tengo miedo, pero no por eso me arrepiento de lo que dije, y no tengo miedo solo por mi, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a Lilith, ella me necesita y no pienso abandonarla, robokitty, ¡¡¡¡ataca!!!! – grito Jack, y de su bolsillo lanzo un gatito sumamente pequeño que comenzó a maullar a Wuya.

- ….- Chase no dijo nada, pero pensaba que eso era lo más patético que había visto en su larga vida.

- ooohhhh que miedo, que va hacer esa cosita, ¿maullarme hasta la muerte? ¡No seas estupido! – y comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba al gato robot. Pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia, esté comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta llegar a la altura de un humano adulto, y su aspecto yo no era el simple ni mucho menos tierno, sus garras y colmillos brillaban mostrando que tan filosas podían llegar a ser, su cuerpo se cubrió por una armadura y opto por una forma más humanoide, y estaba armado hasta los dientes, pero lo que más destacaba era la fuerte concentración de magia que emanaba de el.

- ¿Pero que? – exclamó Wuya, y ataco al robot, pero este se tele transporto hasta quedar a espalda de la bruja y le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza dejándola tirada en el suelo.

- No creas que por ser lindo es inofensivo, robokitty es lo mejor que he construido, además estoy seguro que notaste que no es una simple maquina, por que la magia de Lilith corre por sus circuitos. – y dicho esto comenzó a dirigirse hacia el patio en busca de Lilith, pero alguien lo tomo del brazo en ese momento.

- … olvídate de ella y ven conmigo…- le ofreció Chase.

- …si me hubieras dicho eso hace un tiempo, aceptaría sin pensarlo, pero ahora la persona que siempre a confiado, creído y preocupado por mi me necesita, y no por que tu quieras que sea tu juguete la dejare. – y dicho esto se soltó de Chase pero esté no se rindió tan fácilmente y volvió a tomar a Jack por el brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – y dicho esto el collar que Lilith le había regalado comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo y genero un campo de energía que lanzo lejos al guerrero Dragón dejándolo inconciente, por efecto del poder de Lilith (4).

Jack quiso ir a ver si Chase no se había lastimado, pero si se trataba de él, lo lógico era que solo estaba inconciente, nada de que preocuparse. Ordeno a robokitty que lo siguiera y ambos salieron al exterior.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Jack llego al jardín sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, ya que Hannibal Bean tenia en uno de sus tentáculos a Lilith, quien lucia inconciente y estaba bañada en sangre al igual que Omi, al parecer la legumbre los había azotado hasta el cansancio.

- ¡Su-suéltala! – grito Jack, mientras se debatía en ayudar a Lilith y salir corriendo.

- ¿Y que harás si no lo hago?...- dijo mientras ejercía más presión en su agarre haciendo que Lilith y Omi gritaran.

- …- Jack no sabía que responder, si bien tenia a robokitty, no podía darse el lujo de hacer que se enfrentara a ese monstruo, y más si Lilith corría riesgo de morir, por que no quería que el hechizo se rompiera, pero no quería que ella muriera, no después de saber lo que los unía.

- …yo…te daré lo que me pidas, pero deja ir a Lilith…- pidió Jack.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que tú tienes algo que yo quiera? Aunque…tal vez si me puedes dar "algo"…

- Ya te dije que te daré lo que sea, pero deja que ella se vaya ¡no te ha hecho nada!

- Dame todo… - susurro el demonio

- ¿Todo? – Jack no entendía el significado de eso, prácticamente él no tenía nada, a menos que… - ¡¡eres repugnante!!

- Pero con eso la salvarías…la decisión es tuya… - finalizo el demonio.

- Esta bien…pero debes prometer que no le seguirás haciendo daño.

- Lo prometo – dijo Hannibal mientras la asquerosa sonrisa de su rostro se hacia más grande y dejando a ambos heridos en el suelo.

- Toma a Lilith y llévatela – le ordeno al robokitty, mientras se dirigía hacia la legumbre. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino – Si quieres que este contigo tienes que venir por mi – reto a Bean.

- Será un placer – y sin más se lanzo sobre el muchacho con todas la intenciones lujuriosas en su rostro, pero al igual que en el salón de baile, Jack deseo mantener lejos al demonio activando así el efecto del collar. Hannibal salio disparado en contra de un grupo de árboles quedando semiinconsciente.

- Eso…es… - y termino por rendirse a los efectos del amuleto.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Jack estaba eufórico, había vencido a Wuya y a Hannibal, sin siquiera haber perdido una gota de sangre.

- No es tiempo para estar celebrando Jack-san – le corto una voz.

- ¿Shaoran? – pregunto el chico, y de lo alto del tejado apareció el joven que los había acompañado a la fiesta.

- Lamento haberte dejado solo, pero Sakura-san sintió una presencia que la angustiaba y tuve que ponerla a salvo.

- N-no te preocupes, el gran Jack Spicer lo soluciono todo – Jack estaba simplemente feliz.

- ¿Lilith-sama? –Shaoran se acerco a la chica que estaba inconciente en los brazos de robokitty, tenia muchos huesos rotos y parecía al borde de la muerte – Será mejor llevarla al café, puede que Fye le ayude – y tomo a Lilith en brazos con mucha suavidad.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que ella…? – Jack no tenia idea de que a parte de él hubiera alguien más que conociera el secreto de Lilith.

- Tranquilo, hablaremos con más calma cuando estemos seguros, es mejor que llevemos a ese chico también, no se ve en muy buen estado – dijo señalando a Omi.

- ¡La bola de queso! No lo había visto…- y se apresuro a levantar al chico.

- J-jaaack…- murmuro el monje, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

- Eee…si, soy yo – y le sonrío al monje con nerviosismo, y esté se acomodo en los brazos del mayor.

- ¡Démonos prisa! – pidió Shaoran. Y los cinco desaparecieron del lugar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Omi despertó, se encontró en un lugar extraño, parecía la habitación de una chica, todo tenia una fina decoración, muy elegante, la cama era suave, y la ventana dejaba que el canto de los pájaros entrara.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se levanto de la cama y paso al lado de un espejo, no tenia rastro de la batalla contra Hannibal, a pesar de recordar haber sido azotado por el demonio.

- Veo que ya despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunto una chica con traje de mucama que estaba mirándolo en el marco de la puerta.

- Si… ¿Quién eres? – Omi no recordaba si Kimiko tenía alguna sirvienta parecida a ella, pero se notaba que la chica era amable.

- Mi nombre es Sakura, Shaoran-kun y Jack-kun te trajeron ayer después de la fiesta.

- ¿Jack Spicer? ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Omi acercándose a la chica con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Él esta bien, no tenia ninguna herida, creo que fue el que salio mejor parado. Pero no es el momento para que lo veas, es mejor que sigas descansando – finalizo mientras cerraba la puerta e intento que Omi volviera a la cama.

- ¡No! Tengo que verlo – moviéndose a gran velocidad abrió la puerta y salio por el pasillo deteniéndose en cada puerta hasta dar con la puerta que lo dejaba en el café, donde pudo ver a Jack conversando con un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- ¡Jack! – Grito Omi y se lanzo corriendo a su regazo – Es bueno saber que estas bien.

- Pero no gracias a ti ¿Se puede saber como se te ocurrió amarrar a Lilith? ¡¡Pudo haber muerto por tu culpa!! – dijo Jack mientras se soltaba del pequeño y lo miraba con odio.

- Pero ella…es un demonio…pensé que era malvada – finalizo Omi

- Tú no sabes nada de ella, así que no la juzgues – y salio del café en la misma dirección de donde Omi había entrado, dando un portazo.

- No…no quise lastimarla…- Omi se sentía mal. Sabía que por su culpa Lilith no había podido defenderse, y Jack tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo.

- Lo sabemos – dijo el chico rubio con el que Jack estaba conversando.

- ¿De verdad?

- Anoche cuando llegaron, Sakura-san libero de la cuerda a Lilith-sama, y ella te curo, y mientras lo hacía nos contó lo que había pasado, que habías ido para salvar a Jack, tu intención era buena.

- Pero…Jack no esta en peligro…así que no hice nada bueno…

- Lilith-sama dijo que no te preocuparas por eso, eres humano y cometes errores, pero intentaste después ayudarla, eso es lo que debemos tener en cuenta. Si Jack esta molesto ahora no es precisamente por ti, esta enojado consigo mismo por no haber llegado cuando estaban en peligro, además dijo que los que atacaron la fiesta ayer, habían ido por él, por lo que tenía culpa también.

- ¿Dónde esta Lilith ahora? Quiero pedirle perdón.

- Esta durmiendo, ella te curo antes que atendiera sus propias heridas, además coloco múltiples barreras alrededor del café, y eso la dejo más cansada, así que decidió dormir. Hace muchos años que no duerme – finalizo mientras sonreía.

- Esta bien… - se despidió del joven y se dirigió a la habitación en donde había despertado.

Justo cuando Omi se había ido, la puerta del café se abrió dejando que un hombre alto y de expresión severa ocupara su lugar.

- Buenos Días, Kurorin…- saludo Fye al recién llegado.

- No molestes…no tuve un buen día.

- ¿No pudiste encontrar la pluma verdad?

- Tú que crees… ¿Cómo esta la mujer?

- Lilith-sama esta durmiendo.

- ¿y el chico?

- La esta cuidando, hace un momento intente convencerlo de que se tomara un descanso, pero no quiso, solo pidió un café cargado, no ha dormido en toda la noche.

- Te preocupas mucho por él…- dijo Kurogane con molestia en su voz.

- Es un chico especial…me recuerda un poco a ti –

- ¡Yo no soy como él!

- Claro que si, no importa que tan malvados o rudos sean, en el fondo ambos tienen un buen corazón.

- No me molestes – y se paro del asiento, dejando a un Fye limpiando bazos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack estaba en la habitación que habían acomodado para Lilith, el cuarto tenía las cortinas tapando totalmente las ventanas, ningún rayo de luz entraba.

- Si no hubiera estado con Chase no hubieras salido lastimada…

- Si no hubieras estado con Chase no lo hubieras besado… - respondió Lilith.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo…pensé que estabas durmiendo? – dijo Jack rojo como un tomate.

- Primero, soy la representante de la lujuria, puedo sentir todo lo que este relacionado a los deseos carnales, las pasiones o como quieras llamarlo, y mientras me cuidabas pensabas en eso, no fue difícil saberlo. Y segundo, ya descanse lo suficiente, no tienes por que seguir cuidándome.

- ¡Claro que tienes que seguir descansando, ayer casi mueres!

- Tonterías, solo estaba débil por la soga, cuando me libere de ella estuve como nueva.

- Eso no es cierto, te veías pésimo.

- Era por la sangre, pero ya te dije que estoy bien.

-….-

-….-

- Perdón…

- No fue tu culpa.

- Si algo te hubiera pasado no se que hubiera echo.

- Vivir…si yo muero el mundo hubiera seguido su curso, pero no te preocupes, no pienso irme aún.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, es una promesa…y ¿Cómo te sentiste al besar a Chase?

- eee…eso bueno, supongo que bien, maravilloso…

- Era tu primer beso…supongo que no tienes con quien comparar.

- No hace falta…no quiero que nadie más que el me bese…- Jack estaba totalmente rojo.

- Eso es una pena…pobre chico…

-¿Que quieres decir?

- Que le romperás el corazón a alguien…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mujajajajaaaaa x.X

Bueno, aquí capi 8, hoy comenzaron las solemnes en la universidad, pero no conseguirán sacarme del compu tan fácilmente, estoy en terapia para tratarme la hernia, que la operación es lo ultimo que quiero w!!!

Gracias por los reviews!!!! Besotes *3*

PD:

**Gir!!!! no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, se que no te gustan mucho esas cosas, pero tranquilo que tratare de advertir esas partes, que no quiero que te me infartes ó.o**

**Shadir!!!! gomenasaiiii!!!! no quise que te quedaras asi, pero un poquito de emocion no mata a nadie w besotes!!!**

**Cat!!!! tranquila que Lilith esta bien, se necesita más que solo una wuya para detenerla, se necesita un Omi -w-UU (XDDDUUUU)**

**Freaku!!!!! que bueno que te gusto el baile!!!! a mi tambien me gusto w bueno, Kurotan ya salio, es que andaba de parranda con Mokona xDDD**

Gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fanfic TT_TT no saben lo feliz que me hacen w

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Senoy, Sasenoy, y Semangelof estos ángeles son del mito original de Lilith, enviados por Dios para que convencieran a Lilith de volver al paraíso.

Los nombres de los tres Ángeles están escritos en la cuerda.

Los siete grandes demonios son los que representan los siete pecados capitales, en el caso de Lilith es la lujuria.

El collar tiene casi los mismos poderes de Lilith, por lo que puede repeler a las personas que el portador no desee cerca y al mismo tiempo las deja inconcientes, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Y Chase no es una excepción.


	9. Trato

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente **Slash**, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

3.- Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP

4.- _**Advertencia:**_ Este capitulo contiene una escena Shonen-Ai, pero es leve.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Omi había llegado a la habitación de Sakura y se dirigió a la cama tumbándose en ella. Se dedico a mirar el techo por un rato hasta que un golpe en la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el monje.

- Soy Sakura… ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si…- Omi se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la chica entraba y se dirigía a su lado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si… - mintió.

- Si guardas tus penas estas terminaran ahogándote, no tienes que fingir algo que no sientes.

- … Jack me odia, y tengo toda la culpa y ahora yo…yo tendré que abandonar a mis amigos para ser el discípulo de Chase Young… - las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por su rostro.

- Tranquilo, ya veras que Lilith-sama encontrara una solución.

- ¿Cómo esta ahora?

- Ya despertó, hace un momento estaba hablando con Jack, pero ya terminaron ¿Quieres ir a verla?

- ¿Puedo…?

- Claro, a ella le encantara verte.

Y dicho esto Omi y Sakura se dirigieron al cuarto de Lilith. Al llegar Sakura golpeo la puerta tres veces, y se escucho la voz de la mujer dándole el permiso para entrar. Omi quedo sorprendido por el cuarto de Lilith, en el solo había una cama, las cortinas eran negras y estaban cerradas, el cuarto estaba pintado con colores oscuros, no había decoración ni nada que la hiciera acogedora, lo que desentonaba del lugar era una lámpara blanca que colgaba del techo, y era la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

- No seas tímido joven monje, no voy a comerte – le respondió Lilith, haciendo que el chico se fijara en ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Omi había quedado en shock al ver el nuevo aspecto de Lilith (1).

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – Lilith lucia el cabello largo y ondulado, de un rojo fuego hermoso, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, su piel era clara y parecía suave, también se veía mucho más adulta que en las anteriores ocasiones, pero eso solo la hacia más bella. Era como ver una obra de arte.

- Eres… ¿Qué te sucedió…?

- Esta es mi verdadera forma, y solo cuando la tomo puedo dormir y curar mis heridas.

- … Te ves muy linda…te pareces a Jack…- Omi lo había dicho sin pensar, pero cuando paso el tiempo lo asimilo - ¿Te comiste a Jack?

- No, él se encuentra bien, fue a tomarse otro café. Dijo que regresaría en un momento.

- Yo los dejare solos para que hablen – Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

- Esta bien, gracias por traerme a Omi – le dijo a la chica y esta sonrío mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- Claro, dime Omi, de que quieres hablarme.

- …yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, actúe con precipitación, y eso dio como resultado el que salieras lastimada. Y tú no te lo merecías.

- No tienes por que pedirme perdón, actuaste motivado por tus emociones, y eso solo te trajo problemas a ti, aunque yo saliera lastimada, no eran heridas para preocuparse, y todo termino bien.

- ¡Pero pudo haber terminado mal!

- Pero no fue así, y nada se soluciona con preocuparse por algo que ya no tiene vuelta atrás, no es bueno quedarse llorando por el pasado, no digo que te olvides de lo que paso, debes aprender de tus errores para así construir tu futuro. Todos nos hemos caído muchas veces, pero lo importante es ponerse de pie y no rendirse.

- …como lo hace Jack… - los ojitos de Omi se volvieron brillantes al recordar al adolescente genio del mal.

- Correcto, la vida de Jack no ha sido fácil, pero él nunca se ha rendido.

- Si…pero me gustaría que usara esa energía en algo que no fuera malvado.

- Pero así es Jack, eso es lo que lo hace especial.

- Puede ser…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Jack entro en la habitación con un café en sus manos.

- … - Omi quedo en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo…vine a ver a Lilith…y a pedirle una disculpa…

- Bueno, yo esperare a fuera – y Jack dio media vuelta para irse.

- Espera Jack, Omi necesita nuestra ayuda…- lo interrumpió la chica, haciendo que este volviera por sus pasos y Omi quedara con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué necesitare su ayuda? – Omi no tenia idea de lo que tenía Lilith estaba hablando.

- Si, para conseguir que Chase Young viniera a la fiesta, Omi le prometió que seria su aprendiz, y lo más probable es que él venga a buscarlos a ustedes dos cuando los haya localizado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Jack tampoco entendía nada, o más bien, no quería entender.

- Simple, vendrá por su alumno y por su aman…

- ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí… ¡dime que quieres que haga! – la interrumpió Jack al darse cuenta de lo que Lilith iba a decir.

- Bueno, leí la mente de Omi y me di cuenta de que el contrato que hizo con Chase es muy simple de romper…por lo que ya tendríamos un problema menos, pero no creo que sea tan fácil contigo… hay es donde entrara Omi, yo soluciono los suyos y él será tu guardas espalda mientras me recupero.

- ¿Qué será mi guarda espalda?

- Así es, Omi ¿Podría hablar con tu maestro? Me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor.

- Esta bien, ahora que lo recuerdo, no les dije donde iba, deben estar preocupados.

- No te preocupes, yo le explicare lo ocurrido.

Omi le dijo a Lilith que Kimiko tenía un celular y que podrían llamarla a ella para contactarse con su maestro, y dicho esto la chica le encargo a Jack la tarea de buscar el número de Kimiko el cual no tardo en encontrar. Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación por petición de Lilith y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el joven genio del mal esperaba al fin tomarse su café.

- Jack Spicer…aún estas molesto por lo de anoche.

- ...Ya olvídate de eso… Lilith me contó el por que lo hiciste.

- Pero…eso no responde mi pregunta…

- …Tampoco respondió las mías…

- ¿Tus preguntas?

- ¿Por qué me enviabas cartas? ¿Por que viniste a "rescatarme"?

- bueno…yo pensé que…necesitabas ayuda.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No hay otro motivo?

- No…el maestro Fung siempre dice que nuestro deber como guerreros Xiaolin es ayudar a quien lo necesite.

- No eres bueno mintiendo bola de queso… además yo no necesitaba ayuda, y no has respondido el por que de las cartas.

- Bueno…eso lo leí en una de las revistas de Kimiko…

- ¿Qué lo leíste en una revista?... ¿Que tipo de revista? – pregunto.

- eee…en varias, decían que eso hacían los mmm…amigos…. cuando estaban en problemas o estaban confundidos.

- Yo no estoy confundido…

- Claro que si, tú estas confundido por que no te das cuenta que estas en el camino equivocado.

- ¡Eso es según tú!

- Puede ser…Lilith dijo que debía aceptarte tal cual eres…por que eso es lo que te hace especial…

- ¿Eso dijo?...aceptar tal cual somos….

- Spicer…. ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

- …. – Jack escupió el café que estaba bebiendo - ¿Po-por que quieres saber eso?

- Mmmm…es que…me da algo de curiosidad… - dijo un Omi cubierto de café.

- No es asunto tuyo… ¡ahora por tu culpa perdí mi café!

- Yo quede cubierto por el…pero se soluciona con una ducha… - dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- En eso tienes razón…pero no le quita lo asqueroso – dijo mientras se paraba para dirigirse a su habitación., pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¿Puedes bañarme?

- ¡Claro que no! Ya eres grande

- Pero necesitare ayuda…para tallar mi espalda.

- ¡No! Si quieres ayuda pídesela a alguien más

- ¡Pero quiero bañarme contigo!

- ¡Es que no me entiendes!

- ¡¡Pero es solo que me talles la espalda!!

- ¿Me dejaras tranquilo si acepto?

- Sip

- ¿Solo la espalda?

- Así es.

- Esta bien, ve al baño y cuando me necesites llámame.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Omi se dirigió al baño de su habitación, comenzó a bañarse mientras cantaba una canción que había escuchado a Kimiko cantar. Cuando llego el turno de lavar su espalda llamo a Jack.

- ¡¡Jack Spicer ya estoy listo!!

- ……………………….

- ¿Spicer?

- …….

Y así siguió un buen rato, hasta que se convenció de que Jack lo había vuelto a engañar y no vendría - Solo quería estar un tiempo con él… - susurro.

En eso, oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- ee….adelante – dijo algo apenado, y cuando la puerta se abrió la sonrisa volvió al rostro – Pensé que no vendrías… ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?

- Nada…me caí – dijo Jack tocándose un chichón en la cabeza.

- aaa…por eso te demoraste en venir ¿verdad?

- Si…ahora vamos a terminar rápido con esto… - dijo mientras tomaba la esponja y se arrodillaba detrás de Omi.

- mmm…tienes la mano suavecita… - comento Omi mientras se relajaba.

- Tu espada también es suave…y blandita - siguió tallando su espalda hasta que considero que estaba bien – Tú te puedes hacer cargo del resto – pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Oye? Se quedo dormido…. – susurro al ver al pequeño Omi dormitar en la bañera.

Jack se levanto, y prosiguió a salir con cuidado del baño, pero cuando llego a salir del cuarto de Sakura se topo con Fye.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunto el chico rubio.

- si…pero se quedo dormido…

- ¿Vas a dejarlo en la bañera? Podría resfriarse… - dijo mientras balanceaba en su mano derecha un sartén.

- eee…no vas a pegarme con eso de nuevo ¿verdad?

- Eso fue un accidente…- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Claro… - exclamo un Jack muy poco convencido al recordar como Fye le había pegado por "accidente" cuando no respondía a los llamados de Omi.

- Deberías de terminar de bañarlo, secarlo y llevarlo a su cama…

- ¿No podrías hacerlo tú?

- Él te lo pidió a ti, además no lo conozco lo suficiente como para atreverme a eso.

- ….supongo que tienes razón… - y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Cuando llego al baño vio que Omi seguía dormido. Le lavo la espalda con cuidado y luego comenzó a secarlo y cada vez que lo hacia Omi suspiraba. Jack quedo observándolo por un momento…y lo recordó - _Que le romperás el corazón a alguien…_ - le había dicho Lilith, pero era imposible que el monje estuviera enamorado de él, más que imposible seria absurdo.

Lo llevo a su cama y le coloco el piyama que encontró en una silla, seguramente Sakura-san lo había dejado ahí. Cuando por fin el menor estaba cómodo en su cama se atrevió a contemplarlo mejor. Solo pudo ver a una dulce criatura dormir, si bien, cuando el monje estaba despierto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y en algunos casos iba más allá, pero la visión que tenia ahora lo hacia dudar…siempre quiso ver al monje acabado… ¿Por qué Chase lo prefería? Era un niño sin gracia, esta bien, era fuerte, pero era tonto como un burro con conmoción cerebral para él, aunque últimamente el monje se había superado en astucia….o era suerte…pero eso no le explicaba por que elegía al monje… ¿es que acaso estaba celoso?...si…hervía en celos cuando Chase intentaba convencer a Omi de ser su discípulo aún cuando a él se lo negaba de manera tan tajante. Pero…el monje no tenia la culpa o ¿si?...era Chase el del problema…él quería a alguien de su altura…y consideraba al monje como tal. Entonces…. ¿que tenia que hacer? Culpar al monje y vengarse o…demostrarle a Chase que se equivocaba, después de todo los milagros ocurrían…y ese era su plan original…y Lilith podía ayudarlo…incluso Omi…

Con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la de Lilith quien dormía muy tranquila.

- Lilith…despierta…necesito hablar contigo… - le susurro al oído.

- mmm…. ¿es hora del té?

- No…necesito pedirte un favor.

- No tengo dinero….

- ¡Yo nado en dinero! Es otra cosa lo que necesito.

- Esta bien…me hago una idea…. ¿pero estas seguro?

- Si ¿te comunicaste con los perdedores xiaolin?

- ¿Crees que estaría durmiendo?...Espera, no contestes – dijo al ver la cara de Jack.

- En fin, quiero que los llames y canceles lo que les pediste, quiero a Omi solo en esté lugar.

- ……… temo que eso no se va a poder… - dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ellos ya vienen en camino…además de que…

- ¿además de… que?

- Pues, la barrera funciona para alejar a quien sea de este lugar siempre que sus intensiones sean agresivas, pero…me temo que si alguien usara digamos que…un animal para espiar esté fácilmente podría entrar.

- acaso podría ¿un cuervo? – dijo Jack aún más pálido de lo que era, aunque usted no lo crea.

- Siii…y hace un ratito sentí que uno se iba de aquí, además de que Chase esta rondando el área como león en jaula…pero él no podrá entrar – aclaro cuando vio que a Jack le daría un infarto.

- ¿P-pero estas segura? ¡¡Y si usara todo su poder!! ¡Estoy frito!

- Confía en nosotros Jack…además no esta enojado por lo de ayer, yo diría que le gusto…te dije que si te hacías el difícil lo picarías.

- Eee pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… - dijo rojo como un tomate.

- Crees que se moleste por que bañaste a Omi…

- ¿y tú como sabes eso?

- Fye me lo dijo…

- …tú lo mandaste a que me pegara… ¿verdad?

- Yo le dije que te convenciera de hacerlo, pero el método que uso fue idea de él, a mi no me mires.

- ¿Por eso te hacías la dormida?

- Si…la idea se me ocurrió de Omi.

- ¿Cómo que se te ocurrió de Omi? No me digas que…- y salio de la habitación como un rayo.

Cuando Jack se había ido, el pequeño monje había abierto los ojos, se sentía en las nubes…por fin había comprendido que lo que sentía por Jack era más que simple "amistad"…pero también sabia que Jack no sentía lo mismo por él.

- ¡¡TRAMPOSO!! – dijo Jack entrando con violencia haciendo que el pequeño monje se pegara del susto al techo.

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunto Omi fingiendo total inocencia.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! Nunca te quedaste dormido…eso es hacer trampa.

- Lo aprendí de ti… - dijo mientras volvía a la cama.

- Eso no es verdad…yo jamás he fingido quedarme dormido.

- Pero has hecho trampa…eso no lo puedes negar.

- Eso… - era verdad, y no tenia forma de negarlo – Pero no lo vuelvas a…- pero no alcanzo a terminar, por que los tres mojes restantes entraron en manada a la habitación lanzándose sobre Omi.

- ¿Cómo estas Omi? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? – le pregunto Kimiko con lagrimas en los ojos

- Tranquila Kimiko, déjalo respirar – le pidió Raimundo al ver como la chica dejaba sin aire al monje con su abrazo.

- Cielos…no pensé que me extrañaran tanto…

- Pero que dices compañero… - exclamo Clay… - claro que te extrañamos, nos hacías mucha falta.

- Yo también los extrañe…pero tuve buena compañía – dijo señalando a Jack que intentaba salir de la habitación sin ser notado.

- … -

- Yo…acabo de recordar que deje sola a Lilith…y como se ve que ustedes tienen mucho de que conversar me retiro – se excuso para no seguir viendo la mirada asesina de los monjes pero algo lo detuvo, o más bien dicho alguien se le pego en la espalda.

- No te vallas Jack…a los chicos no les molestara…- dijo mirando a sus compañeros con cara de perrito en vitrina.

- Pues si – dijeron cortante y al mismo tiempo Clay y Kimiko.

- A mi no me molesta. – dijo Raimundo descolocando a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué no te molesta que yo esté aquí? – pregunto incrédulo Jack, pero se notaba a leguas que Rai estaba mintiendo por la sonrisa forzada que tenia.

- Claro que no…es más te quería pedir pe…per...perdón… por todas las veces que te lastime, me burle de ti, te insulte y todo lo que tú ya sabes.

- aaa…entiendo…quieres quedar bien con…Lilith…- lo descubrió Jack.

- Claro que no, es solo que me di cuenta lo injusto que hemos sido contigo.

- si como no…y yo soy la virgen María… - se burlo Jack.

- ¿Eres mujer Jack? – pregunto Omi con inocencia y esperanza.

- ¡Claro que no! Es un decir…y me largo…no quiero que se me pegue su estupidez – y salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

- Otra vez…dije algo que lo molestara…chicos…

- Ignora a esa serpiente ponzoñosa… mejor vamos a ver a Dojo, se quedo tomando café – dijo Clay.

- No…yo quiero ir con Jack…

- No seas insistente Omi…deja que se le pase el enoje y después vas a verlo.

- Yo opino que lo sigas y si gustas te acompaño…- dijo Raimundo con ojitos de corazón.

- ¡Ya vasta los dos! – Grito Kimiko tomando de las orejas a sus compañeros y arrastrándolos hacia la salida – veremos al Dojo que nos esta esperando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el café se encontraba el dragón y también Fye, que le servia un café verde. Pasado unos minutos llegaron los cuatro monjes.

El monje del agua comenzó a relatar su historia omitiendo la promesa que le había echo a Chase de ser su discípulo si le ayudaba. Cuando llego a la parte de la fiesta los demás tuvieron que detener a Rai que casi se le tira encima al saber que había atado a Lilith dejándola a merced de la habichuela Heylin.

- ¿Pero como se te ocurrió eso? – pregunto Raimundo.

- Solo hice lo que Kimiko me dijo… - se defendió el monje.

- Pero yo no sabia que funcionaria, era muy poco probable…

- Lamento interrumpir su conversación – dijo Lilith que aparecía en su forma humana junto a Jack.

- No interrumpes nada – respondió Raimundo con ojitos brillosos.

- Como sea…esta conversación será corta, necesito guardar reposo – se sentó al lado de Dojo y comenzó a mirar al dragón con malicia.

- Eee…creo que esperare afuera…- dijo mientras comenzaba a escabullirse.

- Chase Young esta afuera…pero yo puedo cuidarte – y sin permiso tomo a Dojo y se lo volvió a colocar como collar.

- ¿Te gustan los dragones? – pregunto con curiosidad Kimiko.

-Sip, saben bien con un poco de mostaza – comentario que hizo al dragón desmayarse – así se ve más bonito, ahora a lo que nos incumbe…hable con su maestro y llegamos al acuerdo de que ustedes cuatro protegerán a Jack y a mi de cualquiera que intente hacernos daño…deben seguir mis ordenes sin quejarse.

- Bueno…el maestro Fung nos dijo algo parecido, que siguiéramos tus ordenes durante el tiempo que estés descansando, pero no haremos nada que consideremos inadecuado – aclaro Kimiko.

- Entiendo tu postura…pero de todos modos mientras estén aquí respetaran mis órdenes y las de Jack.

- ¿Las ordenes de Jack? – exclamaron tres de los monjes aterrados.

- Sii…deben seguir todas sus órdenes.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros con esto? – puntualizo Clay.

- Es una buena pregunta…primero esta el asunto de lo que hizo Omi conmigo, fue muy atrevido de su parte tratarme de esa manera.

- ¿P-pero creí que eso quedaría en el pasado? – pregunto Omi.

- Esta en tu pasado, en lo que respecta a mi…pretendo recordarlo por el tiempo que me sea necesario. Segundo, yo ayudare a Omi con un asunto en particular que nos incumbe solo a nosotros dos y a nadie más – agrego al ver que Kimiko y Clay iban a preguntar – y por ultimo, yo les ayudare a recuperar los wus que le fueron robados, y me parece que a cambio de todo esto yo les estoy pidiendo muy poco.

- Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que nos robaron muchos wus y el atrevimiento de Omi…no tengo objeción siempre y cuando usted cumpla su palabra – comento Clay.

- Como decirle que no a alguien tan hermosa… - dijo Raimundo haciendo que Kimiko se pusiera roja de celos.

- Prometo que protegeré a Jack Spicer hasta que Lilith esté sana otra vez – grito Omi

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo del todo, pero también cooperare.

- Bien, en ese caso les presento a Fye-san quien esta a cargo del café, también hay otras tres personas y una mascota pero están de viaje ahora.

- Un gusto el conocerlos - dijo Fye, y de pasada dirigió una seductora sonrisa a Kimiko que se sonrojo.

- U-un gusto – dijo la chica totalmente embobada.

- Ahora Fye-san los llevara a su cuarto para que descansen, mañana Jack tiene que ir a recibir su horario de clase a la universidad y tres de ustedes irán con él.

- Trabajamos mejor los cuatro juntos – recomendó Omi.

- Lo se, pero alguien se tendrá que quedar conmigo.

- ¡Yo puedo quedarme con usted, le aseguro que nadie la tocara mientras yo esta aquí! – se ofreció Raimundo.

- Muy amable de tu parte, pero quiero que sea Kimiko quien se quede conmigo y con Fye-san, estoy segura que podrá ayudar mucho en el café.

- Con gusto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo la chica cambiando totalmente su forma de hablar a Lilith.

- Ahora que esta todo solucionado me retiro, estoy algo cansada. – y dicho esto se fue con Dojo en su cuello dejando a los adolescentes solos con Fye.

- Bien… yo también me retiro… - dijo Jack.

- Espera un momento Jack-kun, debido a la presencia de los monjes y de ustedes dos en nuestra casa nos hemos quedado cortos de habitaciones así que las repartiremos. Clay-kun y Rai-kun dormirán en la misma habitación que es la mía y la de Kurorin, Kimiko-chan tendrá una pieza para ella sola que es la de Sakura, y tu seguirás en la de Shaoran-kun pero te quedas con Omi-chan. Sus cosas ya están en las habitaciones.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Pero no puedo quedarme a dormir solo? ¿Y tú donde dormirás?

- Yo me quedare en la de huéspedes.

- Yo quiero esa.

- Nopes, fueron órdenes de Lilith-sama.

- …- Jack no dijo nada pero se dirigió a su habitación seguido por un muy feliz Omi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya en su habitación Jack observo que había dos camas para su alegría, pero que sus ventanas habían sido modificadas por alguna especie de magia, y ahora eran parecidas a los ventanales del hotel donde hace unos días vivía.

- Wooo me recuerda a las ventanas de tu hotel… ¿en que cama dormiré yo?

- En la que sea, son las dos iguales – dijo Jack mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse ropa.

- Jack Spicer…te quería dar las gracias por haberme bañado…fue muy bueno de tu parte – dijo Omi mientras imitaba a Jack pero sin entrar al baño.

- Solo lo hice por que me vi obligado…

- Pero lo hiciste…eso es lo que cuenta.

- Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual – dijo mientras salía del baño.

- Puedo pedirte un favor… - pidió Omi mientras se acostaba.

- No.

- ¡Pero si aun no te he pedido nada!

- Me hago una idea…aunque… esta bien, te escucho.

- ¿Puedes contarme un cuento?

- ¿Qué te cuente un cuento? ¿No estas un poco grande para eso?

- Pero me cuesta quedarme dormido cuando no estoy en casa… a ti no te pasa.

- No – mintió – pero te contare el dichoso cuento.

- Cuéntame el de…la cenicienta.

- No me lo se muy bien…puede que me salte algunas partes – y sentándose en la cama de Omi comenzó a contarle el cuento, uno muy raro, donde la cenicienta tenia un amigo llamado Sebastian y Bestia, vivía en el fondo del mar y se enamora de Tarzán, es ayudada por sus tres hadas madrinas; Pinocho, Cuasimodo y Pongo, para vivir felices en Notre Dame (2).

Al medida que relataba el cuento, a él también le entro el sueño lo que contribuía a hablar más tonteras de las que ya estaba diciendo, cuando estaba por finalizar vio que Omi se había quedado dormido hace mucho, agarrando su brazo. Jack no supo si estaba fingiendo nuevamente, pero el sueño lo venció y con su vivieron felices para siempre se quedo dormido en la misma cama que Omi, sin percatarse que durante todo el relato fue observado por unos ojos de reptiles que lo devoraban y al mismo tiempo brillaban amenazadoramente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

w lo seee!!! Me demore en subir el cap, pero tengo dos exposiciones más un informe de Metodología que me están superando, en fin, aquí esta el capitulo 9, correcciones, tomates y flores son todas aceptadas. Besitos y espero los reviews *3*

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lilith en total tiene 3 formas, la primera es la humana, que fue la que uso cuando conoció a Jack, solo la puede tomar de día. La segunda es la de demonio, la toma en las noches o en lugares con fuerte concentración espiritual. La tercera es la original, la puede tomar cuando quiera pero es vulnerable.

Sebastian es el cangrejo de la sirenita por si no se acuerdan, aunque lo dudo ¬3¬U, Bestia el de la Bella y la Bestia, claro esta, Tarzán de Tarzán xDDUUU, Pinocho ¬3¬, Cuasimodo de El jorobado de Notre Dame y Pongo de los 101 Dálmatas.


	10. Corazón

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente **Slash**, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

3.- Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ahora, antes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy…quiero decir que esta dedicado a Kuro-kiubi-sai que hoy esta de cumpleaños!!!!!!!! Feliz Cumple, espero que lo pases bien n_n y que te guste el capi 3**

**Su galeria en DA: h t t p : / / k u r o – k i u b i – s a i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / **

**Su espacio en Fanfiction h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 4 4 0 1 7 8 / D a r k _ T e n s h i _ M u k u r o  
**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A la mañana siguiente Jack se despertó temprano, cortesía del pequeño monje que le dio un golpe mientras dormía. Se baño y se vistió con una rapidez no propia de él, para luego dirigirse al café que ya era atendido por Fye y una radiante Kimiko.

- Buenos días… ¿Lilith-san esta durmiendo aún? – pregunto con amabilidad la chica.

- Buenas…supongo que esta durmiendo… - Jack se sentía extraño, no era la primera vez que convivía con los monjes, pero si la primera donde ellos lo trataban bien y no como basura, o al menos lo disimulaban bien - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que ayer ella se fue con Dojo en su cuello…y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él, no volvió en la noche… - dijo la chica con cuidado mientras elegía sus palabras.

- Tranquila…no se lo comió, si es eso lo que te tiene preocupada.

- Si tú lo dices… - y siguió alistando las mesas.

Jack se preparo un té cargado con unos panecillos que Fye había llamado la especialidad de el día, y con razón, sabían maravillosos. Tiempo después los monjes restantes habían llegado, y estaban preparados para ir con Jack a recoger el horario de clases.

- Bien, Lilith-sama me pidió que les digiera que antes de que partan ella quiere hablar con ustedes – les dijo Fye.

- ¿Vamos a verla a su habitación? – pregunto optimista Ray.

- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí.

- No deberías de guardar reposo….estabas delicada de salud o ¿no? – pregunto Kimiko

- Lo que tengo que decirles es simple y no requiere que me esfuerce tanto. Primero, a los tres que acompañaran a Jack a la universidad les vuelvo a recordar que deben obedecer sus ordenes y protegerlo en todo momento, y para Jack, no pidas cosas absurdas, recuerda a lo que vas y no hagas el tonto - Jack estaba a punto de reprochar, pero vasto una mirada de Lilith para hacerlo desistir – Segundo, después de recoger el horario irán al departamento de Jack, tomaran sus cosas y regresaran al café sin hacer ninguna parada. Kimiko te quedas a cargo de la defensa del café con Fye y el nekobot(1).

- ¿Nekobot? – preguntaron los monjes al unísono.

- Es mi último invento, y el mejor a la fecha, aunque estoy pensando en algunas mejoras – dijo Jack mientras colocaba en una de las mesas al pequeño robot.

- …. ¿Eso es tu mejor invento? – hablo finalmente Raimundo, tanto por él como por sus compañeros.

- Si, puede verse inofensivo pero les aseguro que no lo es, si no pregúntenle a Wuya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso la hermana menor de Hellokitty venció a Wuya?

- Eso mismo, y si no les importa quiero ir pronto a la universidad.

- Una ultima cosita antes de que partan, Jack ven conmigo.

Y dicho esto Jack acompaño a Lilith a su habitación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto Jack al ver a Dojo durmiendo en lo que parecía ser la cama de una muñeca.

- Nada al decir verdad, esta desmayado desde ayer…en fin…tenemos que repasar lo acordado, estoy segura que Chase te va a seguir, y con un poco de suerte intentara hablar contigo, por lo que procederemos con el plan.

- Pero no se si será seguro hacer eso… ¿y si esta enojado conmigo? tú no sabes como es él cuando se enoja.

- Y ni tú ni él saben como soy yo cuando me enojo, así que no intentes averiguarlo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras Lilith y Jack hablaban, los monjes estaban inspeccionando al nekobot que comenzaba a modelar para ellos.

- ¿Realmente crees que sea su mejor invento? A mi me parece que es el peor – comento Ray.

- Quien sabe…tratándose de Jack todo es posible. – aclaro Omi

- Lo que es seguro es que se parece a él, es pequeño pero tiene aire de engreído.

- Bueno, si por alguna razón el café es atacado y si sobreviven, Kimiko nos contara si es el mejor o el peor.

- Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, es hora de irnos – los interrumpió Jack.

- Lo que diga su señoría – le cortó Raymundo en tono de molestia, mientras los cuatro chicos salían del café.

- mmm…me hubiera gustado ir…de seguro esto no terminara en nada bueno – comento Kimiko.

- Pero eso significaría el negarme tan agradable compañía… - dijo Fye mientras colocaba los menús en las mesas.

- ¿D-de verdad? Bueno….de seguro ellos podrán manejarlo – dijo Kimiko mientras jugaba con sus dedos sin percatarse que el nekobot la imitaba.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El viaje de los chicos comenzó movido, cuando se subieron al tren bala que los llevaría cerca de la Todai Omi estuvo a punto de devolver el desayuno, tanto por la extraña sensación que le provocaba el medio de transporte como la gran cantidad de gente con la que estaban. Al salir de la estación las cosas no mejoraron, Jack caminaba más concentrado en buscar a Chase que en mirar el camino, por lo que se perdieron en más de una ocasión hasta que lograron encontrar la universidad. Pero al llegar pudieron ver que estaba repleto, algo natural si se tenia en cuenta que solo ese día se podía ir a tomar los ramos, y si bien, se podía tomar por Internet la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían hacerlo en persona para poder recibir la orientación que los profesores y rectores ofrecían.

- Bien, se quedaran cerca pero no quiero que me hablen mucho – les dijo Jack casi en un susurro.

- Si su señoría – volvió a burlarse Raymundo.

- Pensé que querías ganar puntos con Lilith…por que de ese modo no lo vas a conseguir – comento Jack

- Bueno, no eres mi única opción, con mi carisma es suficiente para impresionarla – respondió Raymundo.

- Si como no….antes de que se me olvide… ¿alguno de ustedes _podría_ ir a comprar algunos refrescos…?

- Si tu invitas yo no tengo problema en ir – dijo Clay con una radiante sonrisa. Recibió el dinero y partió a realizar el encargo.

Jack comenzó a moverse por las distintas salas que habían sido equipadas para atender a los alumnos, siempre custodiado por los monjes, pero lo que parecía interesante para el chico pelirrojo era aburrido para los otros, o al menos a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido estar llenando todos esos papeles? Pudo haberlo echo por Internet… - se quejo el brasileño.

- Presiento que esto tiene que ver más el no estar con Lilith que estar con Jack…. ¿Ella te gusta? – pregunto Clay mientras le entregaba a Ray su refresco y aprovechando el que Omi se ofreciera para ir a dejar el de Jack.

- Es hermosa, educada y se ve que es simpática, aunque sea algo testaruda y un poco cerrada…me agradaría conocerla un poco mejor.

- ¿Y que hay de Kimiko? A ella la conoces desde hace mucho…y se que antes te gustaba.

- Al principio me gustaba y mucho…pero ahora es más una gran amistad, casi hermandad…lo que siento con Lilith es distinto…nunca lo había sentido… no se si es amor…pero es más fuerte si lo comparo por lo que sentí por Kimiko.

- No creo que debas comparar ambas situaciones, en mi opinión lo que sientes por Lilith es más curiosidad…o ganas de conocer gente que se vea interesante, pero no creo que sea amor compañero.

- Puede ser….

- Ya termine con el registro…así que nos podemos ir… - les informo Jack mientras avanzaba con Omi a su lado.

- Sabes…desde la primera vez que vi como actuaban Lilith y Jack sospecho que ellos tienen "algo" – comento Raymundo con mirada sombría.

- Yo también note eso, pero no creo que pensemos en la misma relación… creo que lo de ellos es más una relación de madre-hijo o hermanos….

- Lo que a mi me gustaría saber es como se conocieron…no creo que sea como lo que le sucedió con Wuya… ¿o si?

- A lo mejor salio de una caja de cereal – sugirió Clay divertido al imaginarse a Jack abriendo una caja de la que Lilith sale con cartel promocional y todo.

- No seas estupido…aunque no estaría mal…

- Si se apuran el par del año podríamos llegar al hotel este milenio… - les grito Jack.

- Si su señoría – contestaros al unísono Clay y Ray.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el café "Ojos de Gato" todo transcurría con normalidad, los mismos clientes de siempre, uno que otro nuevo, las mismas chicas tratando de conseguir una cita con Fye, esté negándose y solo sonriendo.

- Veo que eres muy popular con las chicas….

- Eso parece, pero tú también lo eres, muchos chicos te han estado mirando…

- Si…pero…

- ¿No tienes la mirada de a quien amas?

- ¿Qué?

- Ese chico moreno…el que es su líder. Él te gusta

- ¿C-como sabes eso?

- Me lo acabas de confirmar.

- Eso ya no importa…él es un idiota, un bruto, un mujeriego y aaaaaaaaaaa me desespera su infantilismo.

- Pero te gusta…

- Bueno…si…pero creo que yo a él no…antes pensaba que le gustaba un poco, pero se vuelve loco por cualquier chica linda, Lilith por ejemplo, a penas la vio se quedo como zombi mirándola.

- Estas celosa.

- No se… ya no se que siento…él fue mi primer amor…pero para él cualquier chica es su primer amor, me duele mucho ver cuando coquetea con otras chicas…hasta con una vieja bruja coqueteó y es nuestra enemiga – dijo la chica mientras apretaba los puños y evitaba que las lagrimas le ganaran.. En ese momento el Nekobot apareció, saco un pañuelo que tenia bordadas las iniciales J.S. y se lo entrego a la chica.

- Gracias.

- Si tanto te molesta y si sabes que él podría corresponderte ¿No deberías decírselo?

- Pero es tan inmaduro, no entiende nada de sentimientos.

- Si quieres que madure deberías de ayudarlo, todo el mundo necesita ayuda, aunque sea en cosas que para otros parezcan simples.

- ¿Pero por que tengo que ayudarlo? Entiendo tu punto de vista…pero me cuesta decirle que lo quiero.

- No has pensado que lo que el necesite sea eso…

- …. – Kimiko no dijo nada, solo sonrío mientras tomaba las manos de Fye – Es agradable el tener a alguien con quien hablar…gracias por aconsejarme.

- Fue un placer.

- Nee…Fye-san… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Lilith?

- ….. Mis amigos y yo buscamos algo muy importante para ayudar a alguien especial… y una amiga nuestra llamada Yuuko nos dijo que conocía a alguien en este lugar y que podíamos pedirle ayuda si la necesitábamos, y así fue como la conocimos.(2)

- ¿Y que están buscando?

- algo especial…

- No me lo dirás ¿Verdad…?

- Ya te dije que es algo especial…

- Bueno… y ¿Sabes como se conocieron Lilith y Jack?

- Podrías preguntarle a él.

- Pero no esta aquí…

- ¿Cómo que no estoy aquí? ¿Acaso no están vigilando el café? – pregunto Jack de manera acusadora. Pero lo que descoloco a Kimiko fue el rostro de Raymundo que estallaba en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te sucede algo Ray?

- ¿Qué hace "él" tomando "tu" mano? – grito Ray llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué? – en ese momento Kimiko se percato de que no había soltado la mano de Fye – Bueno… ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?

- ¡¡Soy tu "LIDER" tengo derecho a recibir respuestas si las pido!!

- ¿Quieres una respuesta? ¡Bien! ¡¡¡¡¡Estoy conversando con un caballero, con alguien que si puede entender mis sentimientos y no sea un tonto y vanidoso cavernícola!!!!!

- Ouuuuu – dijeron los presentes (incluyan a Clay, Jack y Omi)

- ¡¡Lamento mucho no ser el "señor sentimientos", pero soy un guerrero no una niñita con quien puedas practicar cuando andes en tus días!!

- Ooooouuuu – volvieron a gritar los clientes.

- ¡Muy bien detengan esto ustedes dos! Están haciendo un espectáculo vergonzoso – pidió Jack.

- ¡¡TÚ NO TE METAS!! – le gritaron los dos chicos.

- ¡Claro que me meto! Están en el café que es propiedad mía por si no lo sabían, puedo mandarlos a sacar si así lo deseo.

- ¿Y quien me va a sacar? ¿Tu gatito? - se burlo Raimundo

- Si así lo deseas…. Nekobot ¡Ata…! – pero no alcanzo a terminar ni tampoco el Nekobot que se preparaba para la transformación.

-¿¡Acaso es mucho pedir que guarden silencio!? – grito una enfurecida Lilith.

Al aparecer la chica todos los clientes desaparecieron del lugar…y lo que más le dolió a Fye es que algunos se habían ido sin pagar.

-… ¡Se supone que ustedes son un equipo! Así que me hacen el favor y arreglan las cosas como las personas que son o les juro que lo lamentaran.

- Pero él comenzó… - susurro Kimiko.

- Yo no estaba coqueteando como quinceañera – susurro Rai.

- ¡Vasta! Han espantado a toda la clientela con su espectáculo.

- Pero si fuiste tú quien la espanto… - susurro Jack.

- Ahora escúchenme con atención…hace unos minutos estuve en contacto con un amigo que me dio información sobre Bean y ya tengo una idea de donde pueden estar los wus robados.

- Entonces tenemos que ir por ellos – aclaro Omi.

- No…ustedes se quedan para proteger a Jack, yo iré a recuperar los Wus robados, pero prométanme que no harán nada estupido mientras no estoy.

- ¡¡Pero son nuestros Wus!! – grito Kimiko

- Entiendo que ustedes quieran recuperarlos…pero con el patético show que me acaban de mostrar no podrán trabajar en equipo para vencer a esa habichuela…y con los pocos Wus que tienen, no duraran mucho…además no esta solo.

- Espera… ¿Cómo que no esta solo? – pregunto Jack.

- Al parecer esta en una alianza con esa bruja…pero no te preocupes Jack, no podrán conmigo – aclaro Lilith.

- ¡Pero harán trampa! Estoy seguro que algo traman… ¡iré contigo! – finalizo Jack.

- Si Spicer va nosotros podríamos ir también… - comento Clay.

- ¡Eso es! Si vamos todos juntos tenemos más posibilidad de ganar – celebro Omi.

- Si Jack y Omi vienen con nosotros la posibilidad de que Chase nos intersecte es mayor… ¿Aún quieren hacer esto?

- Si - contestaron los cuatro monjes al unísono.

- Si tu vas…sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo Jack, llamando la atención de los monjes.

- Supongo que nada de lo que yo diga hará que ustedes cambien de opinión…esta bien…Fye te quedas encargado del lugar.

- Entendido.

Y dejando todo claro los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para alistarse. Kimiko se cambio de ropa y se coloco su traje de monje…iba a demostrarle a Raimundo que ella no era solo una chica emocional…también podía ser una guerrera concentrada, tomo la "Estrella de Hanabi" y las "Flechas Gorrión":… - ya veras Raimundo…. Clay Estaba casi listo, solo fue por Dojo quien se había despertado por el escándalo anterior, con el se llevo el "Puño de Tebigong" y el "Big Bang Meteorang". Raimundo se quedo en su lugar mientras mataba a Fye con la mirada, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, en su poder tenia solamente la "Espada de Nébula". Omi y Jack se dirigieron a la habitación, Omi estaba listo con la "Esfera de Tornami" y el "Baston Shimo".

- Jack… ¿que vienes a buscar? – pregunto curioso Omi.

- Algo que no creí usar en mucho tiempo… - dijo mientras sacaba de una maleta el "Mono-Bastón".

- Jack…si Raimundo te ve usar ese Wu podría quitártelo…

- No lo hará…el bastón es mío legítimamente, lo gane en un duelo.

- Lo se…pero es nuestro deber evi…

- ¡Ya me se tu discurso de memoria Omi!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Que además de tonto eres sordo?

- Noooo lo de mi discurso no…mi nombre…me llamaste por mi nombre… - dijo Omi con ojitos brillosos.

- Bueno…así te llamas ¿no?...ahora apresúrate que nos deben estar esperando.

- Una ultima pregunta…- dijo llamando la atención de Jack - ¿Por qué no quieres que Lilith se enfrente sola a Hanibal Roy Bean? Rara vez te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú…o Chase…. ¿Que relación tienes con ella?

- ….. Es difícil de explicar o entender…incluso a mi me cuesta trabajo entender por que lo hago…pero no quiero que le pase nada malo…siempre quise a alguien que se preocupara por mi…que arriesgara algo por mi…y ahora que la encontré no quiero perderla…es lo más cercano a una madre o hermana…y jamás he tenido ninguna de las dos.

- Estas madurando Spicer…

- Te equivocas…es solo que…ella y yo somos como dos cara de una misma moneda…perderla seria como si algo de mi muriera…ya no quiero sufrir…si quieres saber el por que la protejo aún cuando no pueda hacer mucho…es por miedo…miedo a estar solo o a salir lastimado. No soy maduro Omi…soy un cobarde – y diciendo esto salio de la habitación dejando a un Omi más confundido que antes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando los dos regresaron al café Lilith estaba en su forma de demonio, pero un poco diferente a la ultima vez que la habían visto; llevaba un traje negro con encaje en la parte superior, unas garras cubrían sus pechos y parte del cuello, la parte inferior eran cientos de tiras que dejaban ver sus piernas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era los cuatro cuernos que salían de su cabeza.

- Woooow… - dijo Omi al ver a la chica…una totalmente diferente a la que veían hace un rato…lo único que le servia para identificarla eran sus ojos…que siempre eran los mismos, profundos, hermosos, inocentes pero al mismo tiempo emitían fuego…pero lo que más llamo la atención de Omi era que sus ojos desprendían tristeza y cansancio.

- Si ya estan listos…es hora de partir.

- Estamos a tus ordenes Lilith… - Raimundo simplemente no podía cambiar.

- Terminemos luego con esto… - aclaro Kimiko mientras un aura de fuego la envolvía, lo suficiente para hacer que todos avanzaran hacia su objetivo.

- Bien…supongo que tienes un plan Raimundo…como líder de tus amigos debes saber como actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

- Bueno…mi plan es el de siempre…combinar nuestros poderes y patearles el trasero… pero supongo que eso no servirá esta vez…

- Es correcto, la posibilidad de que nos estén esperando es muy alta. Bean no solo tiene a la bruja Heylin, también tiene a Minina, Pandabubba, Tubbimura, Vlad y por supuesto al ave Ying Yang…como deberíamos actuar en esta situación… ¿Jack?

- Usar las ventajas de nuestros poderes en contra de las desventajas de ellos…podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos para abarcar más terreno…

- Pero aprovecharnos de sus debilidades nos dejaría como cobardes – sentencio Raimundo.

- Eso depende de cómo lo hagamos…además ellos no jugaran limpio, se que no son del tipo malo…pero si van con la actitud del chico bueno los harán papilla. Entiendan que nos adentraremos en su terreno… donde ninguno de ustedes ha estado antes, podría haber trampas, emboscadas y quien sabe que otras cosas… Nuestra misión es recuperar los Wus robados…a cualquier precio para que no caigan en las manos equivocadas… ¿cierto Omi?

- Es verdad… pero no quiero aprovecharme nadie…

- ¿Lo dices por que es malo? Pero que seria peor… ¿Usar la debilidad a nuestra conveniencia o que el mundo quede sumido bajo el control del lado Heylin?

- … si es por una buena causa yo no tengo problema…además hay cosas peores… - dijo Kimiko

- Estoy con Kimiko…pero solo usare mis ventajas… - aclaro Clay

- Hare todo lo que este en mis dedos… - grito Omi

- Manos…y yo también estoy de acuerdo… - se rindió Raimundo

- Me parece mejor…entonces como no quieren crear mucha desventaja…iremos en un grupo de tres y otro de Cuatro ¿Les parece?

- No me alcanzan las cuentas de eso…- observo Clay

- Yo iré sola… soy algo escandalosa cuando peleo…podría lastimarlos si no me fijo… en el primer grupo irán Clay, Dojo, Omi y Raimundo y en el segundo estarán Kimiko, Jack y Nekobot… me parece que no debería haber objeción… ¿verdad?

- Cuando me nombraste a mí… ¿quiere decir que también tendré que pelear? – dijo un aterrado Dojo mientras deseaba estar desmayado en el café.

- Claro…todos ayudaremos…en lo que podamos.

- ¿Por qué Kimiko no ira con nosotros? – pregunto Raimundo con algo de… ¿Celos?

- Para evitar problemas… ya llegamos… - dijo Lilith cuando se toparon con un Jinja(3)

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Clay

- Es el santuario de Ise…es un lugar sagrado… ¿Cómo puede estar un demonio en este lugar? – dijo Kimiko.

- Hay una protección que evita que los demonios nos acerquemos…pero cualquier humano puede entrar, supongo que alguno de sus aliados humanos lo habrá quitado… ellos se encuentran en el santuario Interior… Naiku.

- ¿Esta muy lejos de aquí? – pregunto Clay

- No mucho…si nos apresuramos. – respondió Kimiko

- Subamos en Dojo…el podría llevarnos más rápido – sugirió Raimundo.

- No me gustan las ondulaciones… - advirtió Jack.

- Gracias por recordarme eso – contesto un no muy feliz Clay.

- Es mejor que nos movilicemos a pie, llamaremos menos la atención.

Teniendo una idea clara los monjes, Jack y Lilith se apresuraron para llegar a la entrada del santuario interior. El lugar tenía una gran presión espiritual, y sentían como eran observados más no en peligro.

- Alguien nos esta observando…- comento Omi

- Descuida…son espíritus errantes, vienen a este lugar por las plegarias de sus familiares y de ese modo encontrar el descanso eterno, deberían estar en Naiku…esto muestra claramente que nuestros objetivos están en ese lugar.

- ¿Son fantasmas? – pregunto Jack con algo de miedo.

- Si…pero descuiden, ellos están más asustados que nosotros…la mayoría son espíritus de niños o ancianos. Démonos prisa.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando los monjes llegaron a la entrada de Naiku pudieron observar un pequeño pero amplio puente.

- Muy bien, pasado ese puente estaremos en terreno enemigo…así que en este lugar nos separaremos… - y dicho esto Lilith desapareció entre las sombras. Clay, Omi y Raimundo se fueron en la dirección que seguía el camino del puente, por otro lado Kimiko y Jack se quedaron en la entrada.

- Escúchame bien Spicer, mientras yo este aquí seré la líder ¿Entiendes?

- Hoy estas más encendida que de costumbre… - comento Jack.

- No me molestes Spicer, soy la que mejor esta preparada para dirigir este grupo.

- Lo que tú digas… Nekobot ¡Transfórmate! – En ese instante el mini robot se transformo en el mismo ser que había enfrentado a Wuya, dejando impresionada a la chica.

- Wooow…pensé que solo fanfarroneabas cuando dijiste que era tu mejor obra…

- ¿Se puede saber por que pensaste eso?

- ¿Quieres que realmente te responda?

- Mejor no…quiero largarme pronto de este lugar…así que en marcha…líder.

- Bien, los chicos se fueron por el camino que lleva a Temizusha(4) así que nosotros iremos en esta dirección – dijo apuntando a una senda que se divisaba entre los ciprés.

- Elegiste esa dirección por ser contraria a la de Raimundo… ¿Segura que eres la más indicada para guiarnos?

- Tú solo sígueme – dicho esto se adentraron al bosque – Oye…hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Si es mi correo te advierto que no se lo doy a cualquiera.

- No… ¿Cómo conociste a Lilith?

- ……. En la universidad…es compañera mía.

- ¿Pero como la conociste? ¿Tú descubriste que era un demonio o ella te lo dijo?

- Bueno…ella me lo contó… aunque al principio creí que era un ángel, por como vestía.

- Si lo miras de ese modo podría ser uno…pero no es así… ¿Por qué te hablo a ti?

- Supongo que atraigo a este tipo de criaturas…

- ¿Es tu novia?

- ¿QUE? Claro que no, es como mi hermana…además a mi me gusta otra persona.

- Chase Young…

- ¿Tan obvio es…?

- Pues si…tus acciones, tus palabras…todo en ti siempre es obvio…aunque creo que de los chicos soy la única que se ha dado cuenta.

- Genial…creí que solo Lilith podía leer mi mente y ahora resulta que cualquiera puede.

- Yo no leo tu mente… solo que eres muy claro con tus sentimientos, cuando te asustas o estas feliz… al principio pensé que solo era una profunda y estupida admiración…pero me demostraste que te sacrificarías por el…que te esforzabas por él…lo contrario a lo que yo hago por Rai.

- Pero ustedes se llevan bien… a mi Chase me odia.

- Que nos llevemos bien no es lo mismo que nos entendamos, no al 100%.... hay cosas que no soporto de el, pero nunca hago nada para ayudarlo a cambiar…y sinceramente no se si quiero que cambie, lo quiero como es, aunque sea mujeriego… y Chase no te odia.

- ¿Por qué crees que no me odia? Siempre me ha despreciado, cree que soy un gusano, muy poca cosa para él…

- Tal vez…es por que no te conoce…sinceramente, pienso que nadie te conoce en verdad…ni siquiera tú.

- Es curioso…pero la noche en que ustedes conocieron el secreto de Lilith ella me dijo lo mismo…

Flashback

- Lilith…tenemos que hablar…- pidió Jack.

- ¿Que quieres saber…?

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? ¿Por que me elegiste a mí habiendo tantos a quienes pudiste ayudar?

- Yo solo quiero que tú logres tu felicidad…y no te escogí a ti entre todos los humanos, siempre tuve en mente ayudarte Jack, desde antes que nacieras…

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tú me estabas esperando?

- Si…por muchos milenios…estuve deseando poder estar a tu lado…poder cumplir tu sueño…

- ¿Por que?

- Por que…tú eres alguien muy especial para mí…Tú eres… mi corazón.

- ¿Tu corazón? Pero tú me diste tu corazón… ¡y eso es imposible!

- Te mentí…lo que te di era un poco de mi poder, para poder protegerte…y no es imposible… hace mucho tiempo, para poder quedarme junto a los demonios le entregué mi corazón a Asmodeus(5)… quien se convirtió en mi esposo…si quieres llamarlo de alguna forma,…pasando los siglos me empecé a sentir vacía… había perdido a mis hijos y los que tuve después nacían muertos…la vida se había transformado en una tortura…ni siquiera se le podía llamar vida…hasta que te encontré… engañe a Asmodeus y te recupere…pero ya no podía volver atrás…el entregarte fue mi peor error, por que no solo me maldije a mi misma…te condene a la búsqueda de la felicidad que yo no había sabido encontrar, además de que todas mis penas fueron recibidas por ti…la razón de que no tuvieras una vida feliz con tus padres, no tengas amigos y todo lo que te trajo desdicha fue por mi…

- Entonces…yo no soy humano… ¿que es lo que soy? ¿Nunca podré ser feliz?

- Si eres humano, lo que representaba mi alma era también mi humanidad…tu eres un humano Jack…uno de verdad…un original como yo…y si serás feliz…por que Chase Young existe…

- ¿Pero el me rechazo? Y dijiste que no podría ser feliz…

- Tu no podías ser feliz por que eres la parte perdida de algo…lo que me falta a mi y que jamás podré recuperar…es por eso que no logras la felicidad, pero ahora si puedes conseguir esa felicidad que tanto has estado buscando…por que hay alguien que te necesita Jack…alguien que carece de alma…que es lo que tu eres… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Entonces…yo nací por Chase?

- No, tomaste forma humana para estar con él… ustedes se necesitan mutuamente…ninguno podrá lograr la felicidad verdadera si no están juntos... solo de ese modo podrán ser felices y descubrir quienes son de verdad, siempre se han ocultado del mundo, creando una barrera que evita que sean conocidos…nadie sabe quienes son ustedes…y eso los incluye a ustedes mismos.

Fin Flashback

-…….. – Kimiko se había quedado de piedra mientras Jack hablaba…ahora lo entendía todo o al menos tenia una idea más clara de la situación… - Entonces…tu eres su corazón… su alma humana ¿verdad?

- Si… dice que incluso esta no es mi verdadera forma…es mi forma humana pero tengo una…como Chase.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo se…sinceramente hay veces en que me siento perdido pero de la nada saco las fuerzas para levantarme… supongo que es mi talento… Lilith dijo que siempre surgiré de mis cenizas.

- Entonces, para que ella sea feliz tú tienes que serlo… por eso te ayuda…y yo pensaba que quería comerte.

- Yo también pensé que quería comerme…

- Es bueno saber que nadie me quitara el placer de destrozarte personalmente - dijo una voz siniestra desde la oscuridad, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran en seco.

- ¿Dónde estas Wuya? – cuestiono Jack alarmado.

- Por que tanta prisa en morir…Jack….miuuuu – dijo minina mientras se posesionaba en la copa de un árbol.

- No te preocupes Jack…esto será divertido… - dijo la bruja Heylin mientras aparecía de la nada dándole una patada a Jack en el costado.

- ¡Jack! – grito Kimiko.

- No tan rápido…yo me enfrentare a ti… - dijo Minina interponiéndose entre Wuya y la chica.

- No tan rápido…yo me enfrentare a ti… - dijo el Nekobot llamando la atención de las dos chicas ya que ahora no solo era grande si no que tenia una forma femenina y se movía imitando los movimientos de Minina.

- Con que esas eran las mejoras… - comento Kimiko mientras saltaba sobre la chica y se disponía en ir tras Wuya.

Por otro lado Jack había chocado contra un árbol…la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que le costaba respirar.

- Si fuera tú no me movería Jack, pero entre más grande sea tu agonía mejor – dijo la bruja mientras colocaba su pie en el costado del chico haciendo que este gritara – Grita lo que quieras, por que nadie te salvara de esta.

- Yo no estaría tan segura Wuya… -dijo una voz de entre las sombras, haciendo que Wuya y Jack temblaran de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Chase? – dijo Jack quien no podía creerlo.

- Aléjate de Spicer…si quieres que tu muerte sea rápida…no te perdonare que toques lo que me pertenece – dijo Chase mientras tomaba su forma de Dragón y se aproximaba hacia la bruja.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sale de entre una pila de libros**

Gomen!!!! Realmente siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero estoy en la recta final en la uni...así que ya no tengo vida…estoy planeando varios proyectos nuevos…y también me estoy haciendo líos con eso…pero en fin. Ya saber, dudas sugerencias y tomates (blandos pliiiis) serán bienvenidos…gracias a todos por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen n_n.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Gracias por la recomendación Freaku *3*

(2) Pienso sacar un fic de esto ¬w¬UU

(3) Templo o Santuario Sintoísta.

(4) Lugar sagrado del Templo Naiku, posee una fuente con agua que es usada en el ritual de purificación, en el que los visitantes lavan sus manos y bocas como actos simbólicos de limpiar la mente y el cuerpo.

(5) Es el verdadero demonio de la Lujuria, se le conoce como Samael o Lucifer, pero los tres provienen de distintos orígenes. Padre de los Demonios. Amante de Lilith.


	11. Presa y Cazador

Disclaimer:

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el genero no te gusta por favor no lo leas.

3.- Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El bosque que adornaba la entrada del santuario interior Naiku, característico por su calma y hermosura fue perturbado por el estruendo que provoco el choque de un chico contra un árbol.

- Dios… creo que me fracture una costilla…otra vez.

- Si fuera tú no me movería Jack, pero entre más grande sea tu agonía mejor – dijo la bruja mientras colocaba su pie en el costado del chico haciendo que este gritara – Grita lo que quieras, por que nadie te salvara de esta.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Wuya… -dijo una voz de entre las sombras, haciendo que Wuya y Jack temblaran de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Chase? – dijo Jack quien no podía creerlo.

- Aléjate de Spicer…si quieres que tu muerte sea rápida…no te perdonaré que toques lo que me pertenece – dijo Chase mientras tomaba su forma de Dragón y se aproximaba hacia la bruja.

- ¿Chase? – Jack no lo podía creer… ¿acaso él los había seguido…habría escuchado su conversación sobre lo que lo unía a Lilith…?

- Chase…un gusto el verte…más bien, un placer… - y a continuación volvió a presionar el costado de Jack, haciendo que este gritara.

- ……. – Chase no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos un brillo apareció al oír al chico gritar.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te agrada el sonido…? Entonces Bean tenía razón… ¿donde crees que vas? – le dijo a Jack, al ver que este comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

- ¡¡Estrella de Hanabi!! – Grito Kimiko haciendo una barrera entre el chico y la bruja - ¿Estas bien?

- Me cuesta respirar….pero ya estoy acostumbrado. – se puso de pie con dificultad.

- ¿Qué…que le sucede a Chase? – pregunto Kimiko al ver al guerrero transformado en Dragón.

- ¿A que te refieres…? – Jack miro al Dragón…y lo notó, sus ojos, antes amarillos ahora eran rojos, respiraba agitadamente…pero lo que activo su miedo fue la forma en que lo miraba… - ¿…nunca lo había visto así…?

- Veo que lo notaron… ese collar resulto ser muy útil después de todo… - comentó Wuya.

- ¿El collar…? - fue cuando lo recordó lo que Lilith le había dicho… _"si te lo colocas, __**podrás despertar el deseo de las personas hacia ti,**__ pero a diferencia de mi, no tendrás el control de cuanto deseo provocaras a los demás__**, y podría ser muy peligroso para ti.**__"_ – Demonios…

- ¿Qué sucede Jack….por que te mira "así"? – Kimiko nunca había visto a Chase de esa manera tan…posesiva…

- No lo entiendo…el collar solo debería funcionar si lo llevo puesto…pero…tal vez… al ser una bestia… sea influenciado de manera más directa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir….? – Chase ya estaba a unos pasos de los jóvenes, entre las llamas que Kimiko había creado, dándole un aspecto aterrador pero a la vez majestuoso.

-Vamos Chase… ¿Acaso no quieres cumplir tus deseos…? – dijo Wuya para complicar la situación.

Cuando Young escucho las palabras de la bruja se detuvo…miraba fijamente al chico, su boca de la cual salía un pequeño hilo de sangre que había empezado a recorrer su cuello, sus ojos mostraban terror pero a la vez ansiedad… y en un instante, sin dar tiempo a pensar o actuar a la bruja Heylin, le propino un golpe con su cola que la mando a volar de la misma forma en la que ella había hecho con Jack.

- Eso no me lo esperaba… - comento Kimiko.

- Es nuestra oportunidad…tenemos que huir ahora que no nos esta mirando… - reuniendo fuerza Jack se levantó y comenzó a caminar, desesperado buscado una salida, no sabía si el efecto para repeler funcionaba en animales, pero no quería averiguarlo.

- ¡Jack Cuidado! – Grito Kimiko.

- ¿Que? – Algo lo agarró por los tobillos haciéndolo caer - ¿Pero que quie…? – no siguió, creía que la chica lo había agarrado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Chase quien lo había tomado por el tobillo con su cola, y estaba prácticamente sobre el.

- ….. – Chase solo lo miraba, podía sentir su agitada respiración…se quedo perdido en sus ojos….hasta que la situación se volvió agresiva.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! ¡¡¡Me duele!!! – Las garras de Chase se habían enterrado en sus brazos, negándole la posibilidad de huir – E-espe-pera Chase…. No quieres hacer esto… ¿Verdad? – Como respuesta Chase comenzó a limpiar la sangre de Jack con su lengua, adentrándose en su ropa para seguir el camino rojo que iba bajando por el cuerpo del joven.

- E….esperen…. - Kimiko no sabia que hacer…había leído algunos mangas yaoi, pero en directo las cosas eran distintas…y más si parecía que Jack no estaba tan cómodo….pero su conciencia le dictó que no podía dejar que Chase se propasara de esa forma, así que tomo las Flechas Gorrión lista para atacar…pero – uh… - una mano firma y fría se cerro en su boca, también sentía como sus manos y pies eran apresados… - pero que demonios… - pensó y trato de zafarse de su captor, pero le fue imposible…y terminó siendo arrastrada hacia la profundidad del bosque dejando a los dos hombres solos….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- …. Raimundo….

- Silencio Omi, no tardaremos en llegar a nuestro destino…podrían atacarnos…

- Pero…hace rato que deberíamos de haber llegado… talvez….

- No estamos perdidos Dojo, es solo un atajo…

- Generalmente cuando dices eso es por que estas perdido….

- Clay…cállate.

- ¿Aun estas molesto con Kimiko? – Pregunto Omi curioso.

- ¿Por que debería yo de estar molesto…? - le corto Raimundo.

- Por lo sucedido en el café con Fye… - agrego Clay.

- Esas son tonterías.

- Lo que tú digas… - comento un poco convencido Dojo - ¿…escucharon eso…? – pregunto al sentir un sonido entre los árboles.

- Si te refieres a su conversación…se puede escuchar desde el puente… - comento una voz con un acento extraño.

- ¿Vlad? ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto Raimundo mientras se ponía en posición de defensa y era imitado por sus compañeros, pero no recibió respuesta.

- Nos han seguido… - comento Dojo que temblaba como jalea.

- Eso es obvio… - comento Tubbimura.

- Han estado en nuestras manos desde que pusieron los pies en este lugar – dijo Pandabubba.

- Están en los árboles… - comento Omi.

- A mi señal atacaremos………ahora – susurro a sus compañeros haciendo que se dispersaran.

El agradable silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de batalla de los guerreros, Clay había llegado a un claro seguido por Tubbimura, que se veía dispuesto a acabar con el monje de la tierra de una vez por todas.

- Puño de Tebigong – Grito Clay dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el ninja que estaba en posición de ataque, pero con un hábil movimiento desvío el golpe de su oponente haciendo que este se estrellara contra una roca – Esto me tomara más tiempo de lo previsto…

Por otra parte Vlad había alcanzado a Omi y ambos se miraban…

- Así que viniste a buscar a Jack… pierdes tu tiempo enano, él es un cobarde y no se atreverá a traicionarnos, y si así fuera no escaparía del castigo que le tenemos preparado…

- ¿Qué piensan hacer con él? – pregunto el pequeño monje, no permitiría que alguien lastimara a Spicer, aun cuando este no le correspondiera, lo protegería.

- Si que eres tonto…pero no importa… no es de tu incumbencia… "Moneda Mantis" – y con una velocidad asombrosa llego a donde estaba el monje, sorprendido por esto no pudo evitar el certero golpe que el ruso le propino – ¡Estas acabado enano!

En el lugar donde los monjes habían descubierto la presencia de sus enemigos, Raimundo y Pandabubba estaban inmóviles, analizándose, esperando el momento preciso…

- Parece que este lugar tampoco es seguro – comento Dojo, que se había quedado escondido entre una plantas esperando a que las batallas terminaran, pero no contó con que estos dos se quedaran – vamos…busquen un lugar donde no puedan lastimarme…

- Dojo… recuerda que Lilith dijo que tú también pelearías… - le recordó Raimundo.

- Pero ya no tengo oponente… - comento esperanzado el Dragón.

- Tu oponente esta ahí… - señalo el monje del viento en dirección a la copa de un árbol, el mismo que se encontraba a la espalda del reptil – El ave Ying Yang es toda tuya – y sin más ambos comenzaron a pelear salvajemente.

- Estas algo oxidado monje… - comento Pandabubba mientras atacaba al joven con la "Espina del Rayo".

- No te emociones… solo te doy un poco de ventaja…- Raimundo no podía concentrarse, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Kimiko, si esta era atacada lo más probable era que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, ya que Spicer era un inútil y su nekobot no lo convencía en lo absoluto – Pero es hora de ser serios…¡¡¡¡Espada de Nébula!!!!

- ¡¡Inténtalo de nuevo, mocoso!! – sugirió al tiempo que esquivaba el golpe con una potente descarga eléctrica.

En el mismo lugar Dojo aún seguía congelado haciéndose la idea de tener que pelear pero… era su deber

- Todos mis compañeros pelean ahora…que tan difícil puede ser vencer a esta avecilla… dijo mientras se hacia grande, sobrepasando a los árboles – ¡¡No tienes suerte al enfrentarte a mi!! JAJAAJAAaaaa…… ¿QUEEEEEÉÉÉÉ? – grito el Dragón al ver que la pequeña avecilla se había trasformado en un águila de tamaño descomunal, casi tan grande como el… - Estoy en problemas….

888888888888888888 **ALERTA: LEER BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD**8888888888888888888888

- Chase….ee…por favor…no lo hagas….eh... mmm… este no eres tu…no…por favor… - Jack tenía problemas al hablar, su cuerpo no le respondía y lo traicionaba, disfrutando de la situación, pero eso no evitaba que el sintiera miedo.

– Ya basta… - Chase ahora había comenzado a rasgar sus ropas haciendo daño en la blanca piel que se enrojecía fácilmente. Jack trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitárselo de encima, pero solo conseguía lastimarse.

– Ahh….basta – reuniendo fuerza alcanzo una rama que cercana y comenzó a golpear a Chase hasta que este le presto atención pero sin dar muestra de querer soltarlo, el pánico en Jack creció al pensar que había hecho que Chase se enfadara, pero para su sorpresa este lo soltó….

- ¿Chase…? ¿Estas bien? – le dolía el cuerpo, los brazos los tenia prácticamente destrozados, su costilla le hacia imposible el respirar y tenia múltiples cortes en su cuerpo ocasionado por los salvajes intentos de Chase de quitarle la ropa.

- ¿Chase…? – Jack comenzó a alejarse, la mirada del Dragón no había cambiado, por lo que sentía que algo estaba tramando…

- …… - Chase seguía sin decir nada, simplemente lo miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle…hasta que se puso en posición de caza… y Jack era su objetivo…

- ¿E…estas bromeando?.... Chase… - Jack estaba desesperado, sentía pavor al pensar en que lo vieran como una presa, una indefensa y frágil presa… y Chase era el cazador… - Lilith… - en un intento por salvarse, aunque sabía que sería inútil, comenzó a correr sin fijarse por donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que encontrar a alguien para que lo ayudara, aunque fueran los perdedores xiaolin, quería ver a Omi…a Lilith…por que nadie lo ayudaba… - ¡¡Aaaahhhh!! – sintió como dos fuertes manos lo habían empujado contra un árbol…. Otra vez… ahora no tenía escapatoria, prácticamente entre la… espada y la pared.

- ….. – Chase le había dado tiempo para escapar solo para divertirse… para que valiera la pena, ahora reclamaría a su presa…de un brusco movimiento dio vuelta al joven haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran…. El dragón llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Jack y comenzó a tocarlo, mientras la otra sostenía las manos que trataban de zafarse.

- Este no eres tu…no lo hagas… - Jack comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro sin control, el quería a Chase, quería ser suyo pero no de esta forma…Chase no era así…

- ….. – No eres tu…. Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Chase….como una piedra que se tira en un estanque creando ondas… Chase comenzó a despertar…. Pero eso solo hacía que su deseo aumentase, quería que Jack fuera suyo, pero no podía permitirse el demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente…pero deseaba al chico que se estaba negando a ser suyo…eso no lo podía permitir…pero el deseo postergado por los años lo estaba venciendo…

Tiro a Jack al piso para luego posicionarse sobre él, continuó con el trabajo de quitarle la ropa, sin medir su fuerza y sin escuchar los gemidos de dolor del joven. Cuando ya no había nada, ni siquiera los googles que eran tan característicos del chico, que cubriera su cuerpo se dedico a observarlo… hermoso y divino…y era para el, su piel blanca había comenzado a brillar con la luz de la luna, su cabello desordenado parecía fuego y sus ojos brillaban de un modo que jamás había visto… comenzó a lamer la sangre, pasando su lengua bífida(1) por cada rincón….sosteniendo con firmeza los brazos del joven que trata de huir… podía sentir su temor…pero también sentía su excitación…

- Basta…. No….aléjate…mmm….po-por favor…ya ba-bast…. Ah… - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la lengua de Chase invadir su boca… probo el sabor metálico de su sangre… el Dragón se encargo de tocar todo, jugar con la lengua de Spicer… tocar sus labios…siguió por su oreja…tocando el lóbulo y soplando con fuerza, con lo que se gano un suspiro de Jack… después bajo al pecho donde empezó a estimular los pezones del genio maligno que despertaron con sus caricias…podía oírlo gemir…pero también llorar…y eso lo prendía más… tomo al chico de un brazo y lo volteo al mismo tiempo que habría sus piernas, pero estas comenzaron a moverse al presentir lo venia… - No… - pero de nada servían sus quejas…pudo sentir el peso del guerrero en su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía su lengua recorrer su espina dorsal…Chase lo tomo por las caderas haciendo que Spicer se levantara… con una de sus manos tomo el miembro de Jack y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, acariciando el glande con firmeza para luego recorrerlo hasta la base y regresar … una y otra vez… - mm….aaah….mmm… Chase….no…no quiero… - dios…por que es tan bueno… se siente bien…pero….

Jack sintió como volvían a darlo vuelta, pero esta vez Chase tomo sus rodillas y las llevo a su pecho dejando desprotegido el ano del chico… - ¡¡¡NOOO….ESPERA!!! – no hubo tiempo para quejas, sintió como algo húmedo tocaba su entrada…dándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo…jamás pensó que podía sentir eso…sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando más de ese contacto…más de Chase…pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que eso estaba mal…había algo que estaba asustándolo…pero no podía pensar con claridad… hasta que Chase retiraba su lengua y lo cambiaba por algo más duro y grande… algo demasiado duro y…escamoso…. – Chase…. Espera… - susurro Jack… si hacía eso lo partiría de seguro a la mitad….pero ya no había marcha atrás, estaba condenado….

- Etto….se que es mal momento…pero….podrías dejar a Jack…. ¿Por favor? – susurro una dulce pero incomoda voz que hizo que el corazón del joven diera un salto de esperanza.

- ¿Lilith….? – Jack estaba feliz…pero se avergonzó de estar en una situación tan penosa como está delante de la mujer…era incomodo… ¿Chase…?

El dragón comenzó a acercarse a la mujer de forma amenazante…decidido a eliminar a la persona que quería llevarse a Jack de su lado….

- No harías eso... ¿verdad…? lo único que necesitas es calmarte… Jack tomare el collar… - y sin esperar respuesta en su mano apareció el objeto que se desvaneció en un instante… - ¿Te sientes mejor…?

Como respuesta… Chase volvió a su forma humana… inexpresivo… y sin mirar a Jack…

- ¿Chase…? - De seguro me odia… fue culpa del collar… pensará que lo hice a propósito, ahora de seguro querrá matarme… pensó Jack, tratando de cubrirse con los pedazos que quedaban de su ropa.

- Eso no te tapará… usa esta manta…la tomé de un templo pero prometo devolverla…creo… - y le entrego un manto rojo.

- Gracias… ¿Dónde estabas…? – le reprochó el chico… por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía la excitación que había despertado…de seguro era obra de ella…

- Lo siento…pero tenía cosas que hacer… además no creía que esto pasara….o al menos no aún… Chase Young…supongo…. – dijo mientras se dirigía al guerrero - es un gusto conocer… - pero no siguió hablando…de su boca un hilo de sangre comenzó salir… y el olor a la sangre no paso desapercibida para el señor Dragón…

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Chase no comprendía…pero el pecho de Lilith comenzó a llenarse de sangre. Pero esto no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos… a Lilith parecía no afectarle…pero al darse vuelta su rostro se entristeció… inmóvil y con dificultad para respirar Jack estaba con sus ojos abiertos mientras tocaba su pecho…que había sido traspasado por el mismo tentáculo…

- No debiste interrumpir mi espectáculo Lilith… - pensé que ese tipo de situaciones te alimentaban pero veo que puedes hacer excepciones… ser madre ablanda a la gente… y tu como humana que fuiste sigues cometiendo esos errores – pronunció una voz desde las sombras….

- Hannibal Roy Bean… eres más estupido de lo que creía… lamentaras el haber dañado a Jack… - Chase Young…no te conozco…pero tengo que pedirte un favor…llévate a Jack…y cúralo…hay un templo con un agua sagrada…eso lo ayudara… - dijo Lilith mientras se quitaba el tentáculo de Bean haciéndolo pedazos… - Bean considérate muerto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Gracias por la correción Shadir //////, ya sabía que algo estaba mal ¬3¬UU....mil gracias xD

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

w lo sé… no merezco perdón…. Me demore años en subir el cap…lo reedite miles de veces pero no llegaba a gustarme, hasta que Freaku me dio la inspiración necesaria +w+….es por esto que el cap va dedicado a ti, además de que ahora es mi Beta w!!!! :nyappymodeon:

Ahora a responder reviews o!!!

Freaku: Me alegra que te guste el cap….de donde saco las ideas….de mi mente retorcida xDDD algún día te mandare un trocito para que veas lo loca que estoy w..... También me alegra el que te gusten las explicaciones de Lilith…aún me acuerdo cuando se me ocurrió… fue una bomba de ideas… xDDD y bueno espero que te guste el cap o

Shadir: Sip es su corazón o mil disculpas por no haber aclarado ese punto en el cap que lo mencione en primera instancia, pero lo necesitaba para más adelante, y sip, es hora de que Chase se de un golpe y entienda que tiene que cuidar a Jack ¬3¬… besotes!!!

Alura: Muchas gracias por comentar, ¿Te pareció corto? Omgosh!! Me encargare de hacer caps más largos +w+ besitos a ti también n.n

Cat: No te castigues!!!! Siiii Raimundodo esta celoso ¬w¬,,,, en cuanto a la relación de Lilith y Jack… me gustaría saber que te imaginabas xDD…. Haber si me das ideas para alguna travesura +w+…. Sip, Chase y Jack 4ever!!! Prometo que haré un esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido, pero he tenido algunos problemas que me han amargado un poco…espero que sepas comprender y disculpa por la demora o

Proserpina: ¿Te gusta la mitología? xDD eres de las mías, a mi también me encanta, pero tengo más debilidad por la egipcia y la bíblica (y sus derivados). Tus comentarios sobre mi forma de explicar me alegro el día, me considero algo enredada para explicar, pero siempre trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, y si lo que narro queda claro es una gran alegría para mi w. Lamento haber dejado el cap en una parte tan infartarte, pero me gusta dejar un poco de emoción para el cap siguiente, pido perdón por eso . En cuanto a la apariencia de Nekobot, espero algún día subir un dibujito aunque sea boceto xDD las imágenes de Lilith (no te emociones es solo una ) están en mi deviantart, el link esta en mi perfil. Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo pero el mail no salio w… así que te agradecería el que me lo mandes otra vez….

Ahora….espero poder actualizar el próximo cap pronto, según mis cálculos…en tres caps más término esta historia T_T…….. y continuo con otras sorpresas +w+….. besotes y les agradezco de todo corazón los reviews y la paciencia que me han tenido, son un amor *3*


	12. Fénix

**onDisclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

**2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el género no te gusta por favor no lo leas.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-¿…donde estoy? – pregunto una voz en un débil susurro…pero no recibió respuesta…una vez más…nadie le respondía….

Comenzó a ponerse de pie y observo a su alrededor… quedando con la boca abierta… - es hermoso… - fue todo lo que pudo decir al encontrarse en medio de una playa de arenas blancas bañada por agua cristalina… a su espalda pudo ver la asombrosa vegetación…jamás había visto aquellas plantas…y las flores desprendían un delicado aroma dulce… se sentía bien… ¿Pero como había llegado ahí…?

- ¡¡¡Lilith!!! – Dijo la voz de un niño… - ¿Dónde estas?

- ¿Lilith?... – Jack se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz… y encontró a un niño de no más de doce años…que iba desnudo… ¿Oye…? – Intento hablarle pero el chico paso a su lado sin prestarle la menor atención….- ¿Acaso no puede verme…?

- Lilith…vuelve… no me hagas esto… ¿Dónde estas?... el niño se alejaba cada vez más de donde el estaba… y fue cuando se percato de aquel sonido…

- …. – comenzó a aproximarse a unas plantas que parecían girasoles gigantes pero rojos…y ahí estaba…una niña de cabellos rojos…de la misma edad que el chico y en sus mismas condiciones…llorando… - ¿Lilith…?

- ¿Quién eres…? – pregunto la niña…pero ella no podía ser Lilith…era totalmente diferente…su mirada era distinta… no tenia aquella picardía…pero si su tristeza… y esta Lilith…tenia miedo.

- Soy yo, Jack… tu amigo… tu corazón... ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – pregunto asustado.

- No…yo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? – Su voz se quebraba con facilidad y tenia los ojos irritados de tanto llorar… - ¿Tu eres un ángel…? – le pregunto.

- Claro que no… ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?.... – Jack estaba confundido, no solo por la actitud inocente y frágil de la chica, si no por que no entendía la razón de que no lo conociera… al menos que… - Estoy perdido… ¿Sabes donde estoy?

- ¿… perdido? ¿Que es perdido?... y estamos en casa… el jardín del Edén… ¿No eres de aquí…? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad…

- ¿¡El Edén…!? Entonces… ¿pero como es posible que este aquí…? Chase…– ahora si estaba confundido…

- ¿Chase…? ¿Que es Chase? ¿…es tu pareja? Adán… es mi pareja… pero… el me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero…siempre me lastima… ¿Chase te lastima…?

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Espera, el no es mi pareja… es… alguien al que admiro mucho… - pero siempre me lastima…pensó con tristeza…

- Entonces no deberías estar aquí…

- Ni siquiera se como llegue aquí… o como puedo salir… ¿Tu sabes como…?

- Si… solo debes aferrarte a la vida Jack…

- ¿Qué? – de repente todo cambio… estaba en un lugar diferente… todo era blanco sin importar donde mirara… - ¿Lilith…? Ahora si que estoy perdido…

- Jack… no se te ocurra dejarme… - escucho que una lejana voz lo llamaba… pero no podía recordar de quien era…

- ¿Quién eres…? – ya no sabia nada… comenzó a caminar por aquel cuarto vacío buscando una salida… pero… ¿para que? No estaba seguro de que hubiera una salida… no se acordaba de nada….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Jack… no se te ocurra dejarme… - le ordeno un molesto guerrero Dragón mientras entraban en una pagoda sagrada… lo que había debilitado notablemente a Chase… pero aun era un enemigo de temer…y uno muy furioso… - ¿Acaso no querías estar a mi lado?

Si fuera otra situación Jack se le hubiera tirado encima y hubiera comenzado a hablar sin que nadie lo detuviese… pero ahora el joven genio del mal estaba inconciente, más pálido de lo habitual y helado… como un muerto…

Al entrar en el recinto noto que en su interior solo había una fogata y flores… no había señal de la supuesta agua sagrada, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto… Deposito con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Jack cerca del fuego, con la esperanza de que este entrara en calor. Su pulso y sus latidos eran débiles…y cada vez más pausado… acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, delineo sus labios, recordando como hace unos instantes había hecho que de ellos suspiros de pasión se escaparan sin control… pero a pesar de que en el fondo le había encantado escuchar la voz de Spicer… se alegraba de no haber cometido una estupidez como esa… por que ese no era el… solo eran sus deseos reprimidos por años de haberse negado a amar… a desear…a alguien de esa manera. Se perdió en su rostro… no quería pensar que no volvería a escuchar su molesta voz… pero que a la vez amaba… no lo toleraría. Se levanto del lado del joven para dirigirse donde se había encontrado hace unos minutos atrás.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Como pude pensar que podría pelear… ¡no! Contrólate… puedes hacerlo… - poco después de haber comenzado el combate Dojo se había escondido dentro de un árbol…esperando el mejor momento para atacar al ave… que ahora era de tamaño normal. Trepo hasta la copa y se preparo para saltar sobre su enemigo… - a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres… - y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzo hacia el ave, cayendo en su espalda, pero su presa no tuvo ningún problema en quitárselo de encima y lanzarlo hacía el suelo. – Ahh….esto se ve mal… -dijo Dojo cuando vio como el ave caía en picada para rematarlo… pero aquello nunca llego… - ¿Qué…? – ante él estaba el Nekobot que había golpeado al ave dejándola inconciente en el suelo… - ¿Tu no estabas con Kimiko?

- Me separe del amo Jack y la señorita Kimiko cuando me enfrente a Minina, ellos deben estar peleando con la bruja Heylin – dijo el robot. – Después de vencer a mi oponente intente seguirlos pero el dispositivo de rastreo del amo no funciona, probablemente este en problemas.

- ¿Entonces Kimiko está en peligro? – pregunto alarmado el dragón.

- No lo se, mi única prioridad es encontrar al amo, lo demás es irrelevante… pero existe una posibilidad del 33% de que ellos estén juntos…si la señorita Kimiko posee algún Shen Gong Wu puedo rastrearla, ya que el amo dejo caer el suyo… - dijo mientras le enseñaba el Mono Bastón.

- Esta bien iré contigo – dijo Dojo mientras se enrollaba en el cuello del Nekobot – Solo espero que los demás estén bien.

Cerca del lugar donde había estado el dragón, un chico de cabellos dorados estaba escondido tras una roca, respirando agitadamente y con algunas heridas – Tengo que concentrarme, ya he vencido a este tipo, y ahora no tiene ningún Wu, puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces que estas esperando? – pregunto el ninja que se había parado en la roca, listo para atacar al monje.

- ¡Esto! – con toda su fuerza y agilidad Clay se posiciono para tomar la roca con Tubbimura incluido y los lanzo lo más lejos que le fue posible, para después lanzarse sobre su oponente para conectar un certero golpe en su estomago - Puño de Tebigong – Tubbimura no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y lo recibió limpiamente – ¡aun no termino! Wudai Cráter – Tierra. - y acto seguido en el suelo aparecieron montículos de piedras, sobre la que Tubbimura cayo, quedando inconciente en el acto – Aunque reconozco que me estaba divirtiendo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo. – y dicho esto se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Mientras esto sucedía, el pequeño monje saltaba ágilmente por los árboles seguido muy de cerca por Vlad, que se movía con tanta gracia como el gracias a la "Moneda Mantis".

- Sabes… me pregunto que estará pasando con Jack ahora…a lo mejor esta muerto – le dijo el ruso haciendo que el monje se detuviera.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – pero sin darse cuenta había caído en la provocación de su enemigo, quien lo mando de un solo golpe al suelo.

- Tu eres igual de tonto que el, pero tranquilo que pronto estarán juntos – dijo mientras se lanzaba de lleno en contra del monje, sin embargo, Omi aprovecho su anatomía rodando hacia un lado atacando a Vlad.

- Esfera de Tornami – pero su enemigo lo esquivo por poco. El dragón del agua no se rindió y comenzó a lanzar múltiples ataques utilizando el "Bastón Shimo" – ¡Te arrepentirás por tus palabras! – Dijo el joven monje mientras seis puntos comenzaron a brillar en su cabeza y en seguida comenzó a acumular la energía sagrada del lugar haciendo que este brillara completamente - Wudai Neptuno – Agua. – un enorme Tsunami se creo arrasando con todo lo que encontró a su paso, incluido Vlad que desapareció dejando atrás la "Moneda Mantis".

- Bien, ahora tengo que buscar a los demás… solo espero no llegar tarde.

- ¡Omi! – escucho como dos voces lo llamaban.

- ¡Dojo! ¡Clay! ¿Están bien? ¿Quién es ella…? – pregunto sorprendido al ver a Nekobot en su nueva y femenina forma.

- Es el Nekobot, me esta ayudando a rastrear los Wus que trajo Kimiko… por que Jack dejo caer el suyo…

- ¿Que? ¡Eso significa que esta en peligro! ¡Debemos apurarnos! – Exigió Omi preparado para correr.

- Tranquilo, Kimiko sabe cuidarse bien, creo que es mejor buscar a Raimundo… se veía algo perturbado…y eso me preocupa – lo tranquilizo Clay.

- …. Yo me refería a Jack… - dijo Omi, lo que trajo un molesto silencio.

- ¡¡¡¡WUDAI CICLON – VIENTO!!!! – exclamo alguien.

- Rai… - dijo Clay mientras se dirigía a lo que era un tornado rodeado por cientos de rayos.

- ¡Espérame Clay! … Dojo ve con el Nekobot en busca de Jack y Kimiko. – sin esperar respuesta alguna desapareció.

- He… ¿es que nadie va a pedir mi opinión? ¡Oye espera! – le dijo al Nekobot que se alejaba del lugar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- ¿Crees que él lograra la felicidad que se te negó? No seas ingenua Lilith, tú fuiste maldita y todo lo que venga de ti esta destinado a sufrir como tú… sin excepciones. – se burlo la habichuela mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica.

- El ingenuo aquí eres tu… crees que no me di cuenta de tus intenciones con Chase… tu creías que al darle la inmortalidad el te aceptaría como amante… eso es ser más que ingenuo…es ser un imbecil.

- Es verdad, no niego que ese era mi propósito, pero ahora encontré algo que es mucho mejor que un inmortal… ya que tú y yo sabemos que tal cosa no existe… aunque Chase se crea inmune a la muerte, el solo esta a salvo de las cosas que lo puedan herir en este mundo, pero si lo llevo al nuestro, el no será más que un simple humano con algo de habilidades… - dijo mientras huía de Lilith.

- ¿Por eso quieres a Jack? Para llevar al Dragón al inframundo… lamento decepcionarte, pero Jack no cuenta con tal poder. – le respondió al tiempo que arrancaba un árbol de raíz y se lo lanzaba.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo quería a el con ese propósito? Moby Morfológico – y esquivo el ataque al reducir su tamaño.

- Entonces mi querido Hani… ¿Cuál es tu plan…? – dijo la mujer al recoger al frijol con su mano para lanzarlo con fuerza contra una roca – Si crees que te dejare usar a Jack estas equivocado.

- Y si el deseara venir conmigo… ¿acaso le impedirías eso? – Pregunto Hanibal al recuperar su tamaño normal mostrando algunas heridas provocadas por el impacto – le negarías la "libertad" de elegir…

- La libertad no es libertad si esta acompañada del sufrimiento y no veo la felicidad de Jack a tu lado. Si crees que la habilidad de Jack te dará derecho a tratarlo como se te plazca estas equivocado. No es un juguete.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses o sientas por ese chico, tu tiempo en este mundo acabo, Moby Morfológico – estiro sus raíces y brazos para comenzar a atacar – Se que este lugar te afecta más a ti que a mi, pronto ya ni podrás moverte.

Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, y era Lilith quien estaba a la defensiva, esquivando los ataques que eran cada vez más rápidos y certeros. Le costaba ver y mantener su transformación. Pero en su mente solo había lugar para un pensamiento… el bienestar de Jack.

Hanibal se acercaba para degollarla cuando siente que alguien lo jala de uno de sus brazos lanzándolo lejos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el señor dragón.

- No te preocupes por mi… te dije que cuidaras a Jack.

- No recibo ordenes, y no te dejare morir hasta estar seguro que no lo afecte…

- ¿Sabias que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – le pregunto claramente ofendida.

- ¿Sabias que mentir también lo es? Tu supuesta agua milagrosa no estaba.

- Lo importante era que te lo llevaras, el hará el resto. – se coloco de pie cortando los pedazos de su vestido que habían sido dañados por la habichuela.

- Yo me ocupare de esto… esta claro que no puedes continuar – se preparo para atacar justo en el momento en que Hanibal volvía a la carga, haciendo que una lluvia de látigos golpearan al guerrero… pero sin éxito, y este acortaba cada vez más la distancia… estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando lo sintió. Un poderoso Ciclón seguido de relámpagos y fuego…en la misma dirección donde estaba la Pagoda en la que descansaba Jack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- ¡Oye! - Dojo tenía algunos problemas para seguir al Nekobot, pero no se rindió – ¡Espera!

- Esta cerca, una gran cantidad de Wus… - el robot se detuvo a la entrada de una cueva – La probabilidad de que sean los Wus robados y los que le pertenecen a la señorita Kimiko son del 100%.

- Ni un paso más o la chica muere… - dijo una voz entre las sombras.

- Eso no es importante Bruja Heylin.

- En serio… - dijo la mujer mientras salía de la cueva junto a una muy maltrecha Minina y una inconciente Kimiko – Aun cuando es la única que sabe donde esta Jack…

- …… - El Nekobot no emitió respuesta alguna… parecía estar procesando.

- Es mejor que le hagamos caso… ¿no quieres rescatar a Jack? entonces salva a Kimiko – suplico Dojo.

- La probabilidad de que sea una mentira es del 62%.... pero ella se atrevió a herir al amo… debe ser castigada. Esta en mi programación…

Dojo ni tiempo de cubrirse tuvo cuando la pelea comenzó, la bruja Heylin creo a sus golems de roca, pero todos eran destruidos con las potentes patadas del robot, por lo que Wuya decidió intervenir.

- No eres más que un tonto e inútil robot construido por un tonto e inútil niño… - la bruja estaba atacando sin piedad, tratando de desquitarse por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Chase.

- La tonta eres tu, el amo es el genio más grande de este mundo, pero gente como tu jamás supo darle el apoyo necesario, el nació para la grandeza y tu ya eres historia…además… soy una "Fembot"… - declaro con molestia por el hecho de haber sido tratada como un "el".

- uyyyy… pero que delicada nos salio la gatita… no te preocupes, cuando acabe contigo no importara lo que seas… ¡¡¡nadie te … - pero la bruja no alcanzo a terminar cuando el Nekobot le dio de lleno en la cara con el "Mono Bastón" dejándola inconciente otra vez.

- Minina si no quieres terminar como ella te sugiero que te ale… - pero no termino al ver como la chica amante de los gatos esta votada en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabias que la cola de los dragones es pesada…? – pregunto un gigante y triunfante Dojo mientras sostenía a Kimiko en los brazos.

- Yo me encargo de ella, tu ve a ver si están todos los Wus robados.

- A la orden. – y desapareció

El robot recostó a la chica y comenzó a dar pequeñas descargas para hacerla reaccionar.

- ….mmm….no…. esperen…no debería… ver…esto…. – comento Kimiko medio dormida y roja como un tomate.

- ¿Dónde esta el amo Jack? – pregunto el Nekobot.

- Esta… esta….abajo…. ji ji… ¿eh…? – La chica abrió los ojos de golpe… - Nooooooooooo…

- ¿Dónde esta el amo? – pregunto una vez más.

- Chase lo tiene… debemos apresurarnos o Jack no vivirá para contármelo… digo contarlo… - dijo algo histérica aforrándose al Nekobot.

- ¡Kimiko! ¡¡Mira!! Encontré los Wus… toma - le dijo mientras le devolvía la "Estrella de Hanabi" y las "Flechas Gorrión – Yo regresare al templo para asegurar el resto, volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

- Esta bien… - observo como el dragón desaparecía en el horizonte.

- ¿Dónde esta el amo y Chase Young? – pregunto el Nekobot con algo de molestia.

- Ellos… están… bueno… es que… ¿¡QUÉ!? – Grito Kimiko al sentir una fuerte explosión seguida de un fuerte viento - ¡Raimundo!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Sabes… creí que serías un rival difícil, pero me has decepcionado chico… - dijo Pandabubba cuando mando a volar a Raimundo.

- Cállate… no es mi mejor día, eso es todo… - tenia sangre en su rostro, su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado, tenia una seria herida en el muslo derecho y una gran cortada en su espalda… - solo tienes suerte… - apenas se mantenía en pie, tuvo que recurrir a la "Espada Nébula" para sostenerse.

- ¡¡Rai!! – le gritaron sus compañeros.

- ¡No se metan en esto! Puedo solo…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Omi poco convencido al ver el desastre que había, ya que Rai estaba tan poco concentrado que sus técnicas lo lastimaban más a el que a su enemigo.

- Solo busquen los Wus… yo me encargo de el… - apenas podía mantenerse en píe - - ¡¡Wudai Ciclón – Viento!! – estaba al limite.

- ¡Eso no funcionara! "Espina del Rayo" – ambos ataques chocaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Pandabubba tenia la ventaja, y termino derribando a Rai, quien salio disparado para estrellarse con el pilar de un templo. Lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado era que el ataque del monje del viento había dispersado alguno de los rayos que habían caído en el bosque… y en la pagoda oculta por estos comenzando un silencioso incendio.

- ¡Raimundo! – Grito Omi mientras se dirigía a socorrer a su amigo – Resiste – pero era inútil, el chico estaba inconciente.

- Sácalo de aquí Omi, yo me encargo de el – dijo Clay listo para la acción cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión. Omi no lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse al siniestro pero una segunda explosión lo lanzo lejos.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto aterrado Omi, el lugar frente a el estaba rebosante en llamas… ¿pero que había avivado de esa manera el fuego…?

- ¡Omi! – grito la voz de una mujer…

- ¿Lilith? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Jack y Kimiko?- Omi sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido.

- No se donde esta Kimiko… pero Jack esta dentro de la Pagoda que se esta incendiando… - comento Lilith.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron Omi y Clay atónitos – Omi tienes que apagar el fuego – dijo Clay.

- ¡No! – grito la chica.

- ¿Estas loca? ¡¡Morirá quemado!! – Omi estaba molesto por la negativa de la chica - ¿Acaso quieres que muera?

- Hazme caso Omi… no apagues el fuego… - la mirada de Lilith era lúgubre.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? No dejare que el muera – Omi fue hacia el incendio, pero fue detenido por la mujer. – Suéltame... – Omi le dirigió la mirada más fría que su tierna carita le había permitido.

- No puedo dejar que lo hagas… confía en mi…

- ¡Raimundo! – Kimiko llegaba corriendo junto al Nekobot -¿Esta bien? ¡Raimundo contesta! – la chica comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía en brazos a Rai.

- El esta bien, solo necesita descansar – la consoló el Nekobot al notar que los signos vitales del joven se estaban regularizando.

Pero dos estruendos llamaron su atención, el primero había sido provocado por un electrizado Clay(1) al golpear con todo su poder a Pandabubba dejándolo fuera de combate y recuperando el Wu. Pero el segundo estruendo fue el más fuerte, Chase en su forma Dragón estaba en el suelo con un Hanibal gigante.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto aterrada Kimiko al ver el daño en los cuerpos de los guerreros.

- Han estado peleando todo este tiempo… pero Chase esta más preocupado por Jack que por ganar, es por eso que le están dando una paliza.

- ¿No puedes ayudarlo? – pregunto Omi esperanzado de poder soltarse del fuerte agarre de la chica e ir a ayudar a Jack.

- No… solo espera Omi…

La situación era desesperante, Chase solo tenía ojos para la Pagoda donde había dejado a Jack… la misma que estaba ardiendo como el infierno… tenia que hacer algo.

- Pierdes tu tiempo Chase – Hanibal lo había tomado por los tobillos y comenzó a azotarlo con todo lo que encontró – Ese bomboncito será mío… y tu iras al infierno… ese es tu destino – termino de lanzar a Chase quien ya no podía moverse, solo quería entrar a ese lugar y sacar a Jack… y que estuvieran juntos eternamente –¡¡¡¡ Asume tu derrota Chase… este es tu fin!!!! – junto todos sus tentáculos y los afilo para atravesar el cuerpo del dragón… pero un sonido lo detuvo… era un canto proveniente de las llamas…

- Te lo dije Omi… que confiaras en mi… - susurro Lilith.

- ¿Por qué dices eso…? ¿Lilith? – Omi estaba atónito…la mujer que anteriormente había lucido fría y distante ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y lagrimas desbordando sus ojos que ahora eran verdes y sus mejillas tenia un leve sonrojo, pero era opacado por el rojo fuego de su cabello… jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa…

- ¿¡Que es eso!? – preguntaron con asombro Clay y Kimiko.

- ¿Qué es qué…? – Omi quedo con los ojos como plato… al igual que todos los presentes…

De entre los altos árboles cubierto en llamas había surgido el dueño de aquel canto… una majestuosa ave no más grande que un águila, de hermoso plumaje carmín y anaranjado del cual se desprendían algunas llamas, sus garras y pico eran dorados y sus ojos del rojo más intenso que habían visto… era un Fénix…

- Pero miren nada más… si es mi pequeño niño genio… - Hanibal estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… nada puros para con el ave – Ven conmigo precioso… yo te daré lo que has buscado todos estos años… - la legumbre había soltado a Chase que estaba embelesado por el animal delante de el, y había vuelto a su forma original. Se había perdido en sus ojos… esos ojos… y lo vio… bajo su ojo uno delgada línea parecida a un Udyat(2) invertido… la había visto antes… la había visto en…

Aquella majestuosa ave lo estaba mirando fijamente a el… ignorando todo lo demás, incluso a la asquerosa alubia que se acercaba a el… hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca para ignorarlo… y también ignorar el echo de que era el causante de las heridas del hombre que estaba ante el… grito… pero esta vez su voz no era melodiosa, era aterradora… lo que hizo que todos los presentes temblaran, menos Lilith y Chase… la primera tenia una mirada cargada de ternura hacia aquella ave… y el segundo estaba perdido en su belleza.

- Vamos mi pequeño… yo te daré lo que has estado buscando… solo necesito que vengas conmigo… - Hanibal enmudeció… la pequeña ave estaba creciendo, su pelaje ardía con hermosas llamas, y sus garras y pico se veían más afilados que antes… ahora el ave superaba el tamaño de un caballo… y aun parecía crecer más…. – Espera…. – lo entendió tarde. El ave extendió sus alas dejando caer lenguas de fuego, estaba preparado para acabar con aquel ser miserable… se alzo en vuelo hacia el, y volvió a cantar, pero esta vez junto a la melodiosa voz una llamarada salio dirigida hacia el frijol que había comenzado a huir despavorido, pero sin mucho éxito.

Cuando el ave dejo de lanzar aquel fuego se pudo ver a un pequeño e inofensivo Hanibal totalmente quemado… pero vivo…

- ¿Qué… que es esa cosa? – Pregunto Clay que jamás había visto algo así…

­- Es un Fénix…salio de la Pagoda… ¿Suzaku(3)? – pregunto Kimiko asombrada por el ave.

- No… miren su ojo… - indico Omi… - es Jack… - el monje tenia la sonrisa más grande que se le había visto.

- Jack… - Chase se levanto para dirigirse hacia el ave que había descendido hacía el… en el mismo tamaño con el que había aparecido por primera vez. Esta aleteo tres veces y todo el fuego que había a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse en el…dejando el bosque tal como estaba antes del incendio.

- ¡Se va a quemar! – Exclamo horrorizado Omi.

- Es un Fénix, no se quema… - Kimiko lo recordó… aquel que nace siempre de sus cenizas…

Cuando el fuego desapareció ya no estaba aquella hermosa ave, en su lugar estaba Jack, sin ropa y con el cabello largo… incluso más largo que el de Chase, y mucho más hermoso…

- Chase… Lilith… ¿Tienen algo de ropa?... - pregunto tímidamente al percatarse de su desnudes y de las miradas que tenia encima.

- Sip… tengo algo que te puede ayudar…y Jack… ¿Te gusto mi hogar…? – pregunto la mujer refiriéndose al recuerdo que Jack había visto.

- Si… me gustaría ir alguna vez… aunque ahora sea imposible.

- Yo no estaría tan segura - dijo Lilith mientras empezaba a brillar cegando a todos los presentes.

El olor a mar inundaba el lugar, así como el de las hermosas flores… la brisa era fresca y el sonido del oleaje era relajante…

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntaron los monjes que estaban boquiabiertos con la panorámica.

- Aquí… es donde nací… bienvenido al Edén… - dijo Lilith… pero no aparentaba tener más de doce años.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Imaginen a Clay después de meter los dedos en la corriente… es decir Afro Clay w

(2) Udyat o mejor conocido como el "Ojo de Horus"; "el que está completo".

(3) Suzaku es un de los cuatro seres divinos de la mitología japonesa, representa el sur y al elemento fuego.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tadandan w el penúltimo cap!!! Puede que el último este listo esta misma semana, si la musa y la net me acompañan, y claro esta!! En el próximo hay lemon completo nwn tratare de dar lo mejor de mi, para que sea bueno n.n ya que seria el primero que escribo como tal w

Cat!!: Sip nwn si Jack no esta de acuerdo Lilith no dejara que nadie lo toque O.ó xDDD hay que secuestrar permanentemente a la Musa para que no nos deje nunca nunca n_n Gracias por el apoyo, realmente lo agradezco.

Shadir: xDDD tranqui no pienso excederme tanto ¬3¬U….. y gracias por tus consejos y criticas, no sabes cuanto las aprecio * la abraza

Kanaid: Gracias por tus palabras, espero no haber demorado tanto con el cap y que lo disfrutes.

Darkiln: Que bueno que te animes a leer fics nwn!!! Y tranquila que esta historia la termino sip o sip.

Alura: Mil disculpas por la demora D: pero tuve muchos deberes y pues no pude subir, lo siento n.n

Mano santa de Dragón?? xDDD k na, es el cuerpo divino de Jack xDDD Espero que disfrutes este cap


	13. Sentimientos Encontrados en el Eden

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

**2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el género no te gusta por favor no lo leas.**

**3.- Este capitulo contiene LEMON, leer bajo su responsabilidad. Si sale mal después de leer no me hago responsable. **

* * *

El olor a mar inundaba el lugar, así como el de las hermosas flores… la brisa era fresca y el sonido del oleaje era relajante… se sentía en casa… aun cuando nunca había estado en ese lugar… ni siquiera extrañaba la tecnología… por que dudaba que en aquel paraíso hubiera tal cosa… pero no lo lamentaba… se sentía seguro y relajado... por ahora.

- Listo… dime si te gusta… - le dijo Lilith mientras le alcanzaba un espejo.

- Esta como antes… - comento con tranquilidad al ver su recién cortado cabello.

- ¿Lo querías largo?... te vez bien de ambas formas – pregunto la chica mientras hacia capturas de imagen con sus manos (1)

- Así esta bien… y gracias por la ropa… pero no tendrías algo más… de mi estilo… - pregunto el joven algo incomodo por la toga que estaba usando… a pesar de que era negra… se sentía demasiado "bueno" con ella.

- Es negra… y es eso o andas como te trajeron al mundo…tu decides.

- No me dejas muchas opciones…

- No es mi culpa que el lagarto de allá no sepa quitarte la ropa…

- ¿Como sabes que fue el? – Pregunto Jack totalmente alarmado – y no le digas así…. Si te oye…

- Pues se aguanta… además… pude sentir sus emociones aun cuando estaba lejos… así que no es muy difícil…

- ¿Sabias lo que me estaba pasando y no me ayudaste? – Jack puso ojitos de perrito lastimado.

- Pues… sip… soy un ser que se alimenta de la lujuria… no pude evitarlo… pero intervine cuando las cosas se estaban complicando…

- No habrás intervenido por que ya estabas satisfecha… - pregunto Jack ácidamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso…?

- Yo lo haría….

- Si tu lo dices… ahora come un poco de fruta… perdiste un poco de sangre…

- ¿Y tu…? También te lastimaron…

- No te preocupes por mi, he sufrido heridas peores… además le prometí a Omi que le ayudaría a hacer un castillo de arena… aunque nunca he construido uno…

- ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más conmigo…? – pregunto antes de darle un mordisco a una manzana.

- ¿No quieres hablar con el señor Dragón…?

- ¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir?... después de lo ocurrido… debe estar furioso… talvez espera a que me recupere para mandarme a un hospital… o peor, me mate.

- No lo creo… además se veía tranquilo… hace un momento… estaba en los roqueríos… cerca de donde esta Omi… creo que quería hablar con el…

- ¿Hablar?... no me extrañaría… ellos siempre se han comunicado bien… son parecidos en cierto modo… se respetan mutuamente… el lo aprecia.

- Es verdad… son parecidos… ambos son honorables y obstinados, complejo de superioridad en extremo, buenos en las artes marciales, tienen confianza en si mismos, originarios del mismo país, el mismo elemento (2), y un laaaaaargo etc.

- Soy muy distinto a el… - Jack se había estado haciendo pequeño con cada palabra que Lilith decía.

- Sip, tu eres cobarde… débil… tramposo… pésimo en cualquier deporte…te aprovechas de cualquier situación, eres fácil de manipular y engañar, también eres pesimista, y tienes un ego demasiado grande que te hace cometer errores muy tontos… pero eres mil veces mejor que ellos… por que eres perseverante, inteligente, capaz, hermoso, tierno, amigable y me encanta tu risa malvada… no dejes de practicarla…

- ¿De verdad lo crees…? No son buenas cualidades…

- ¡Claro que son buenas cualidades! Son casi las mismas que yo tengo… ¿Cómo no van a ser buenas? Además…lo importante es siempre ser tu mismo, luchar por lo que crees y quieres… y nunca rendirte, lo que siempre has hecho…

- ¿Tu también…lo haces así? ¿....te caes para seguir adelante…?

- Se puede decir que si… ¿Estas listo para verlo…? Podrías descansar por mientras… eso te ayudaría a relajarte…

- No creo poder relajarme…

- Ven – Lilith tomo la mano de Jack, y lo acerco a otra habitación de la cabaña, que era una especie de terraza y en el centro de esta había muchos cojines sobre sabanas, todo blanco y limpio, cerca había una mesa con frutas, leche, miel, almendras y chocolate, al lado de estas un misterioso cofre con varias ranuras a los lados, de las que salía un delicioso aroma…dulce pero no en exceso… y por ultimo… bajando unos peldaños había una laguna de agua cristalina…

- Esta es mi recamara… pero te la prestare por hoy… ¿vez ese cofre? En el guardo Sándalo (3)… te ayudara a relajarte… acuéstate en ese lugar… -

- ¿Estas segura…? Todo se ve muy limpio… como si nunca lo hubieses usado… - Jack se recostó sobre uno de los cojines… hasta llegar a reposar todo su cuerpo en aquel relajante lugar.

- Es verdad… nunca lo he usado… yo no suelo dormir mucho, pero a ti te vendría bien un poco de relajo… - Lilith comenzó a alejarse mientras veía como el joven cerraba sus cansados parpados…

* * *

Los monjes se quedaron en la playa. Clay y Omi se metieron al mar, el agua era tibia y cristalina; podían ver la gran variedad de peces exóticos que habían, de miles de colores… era como un campo de flores bajo el agua. Rai y Kimiko se habían quedado en la playa sentados en unas rocas.

- Ne… Raimundo… lamento lo que te dije en el café… sabes que hay veces en que … bueno, me enfado mucho, y no pienso las cosas con claridad – la chica estaba totalmente avergonzada mientras hablaba con su compañero, nunca se había imaginado que tendría que hablar de esto con alguien… y mucho menos con el.

- Bueno… yo también me excedí…últimamente no me he comportado como un buen líder, y aún peor, deje que mis sentimientos me dominaran… otra vez, no pude evitarlo, Lilith es una chica hermosa y muy misteriosa, supongo que eso me llamo la atención, y celos… de que se fijara en Jack y no en mí, pero por eso perdí de vista lo más importante… - Raimundo miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la chica, para poder evitar el que ella viera su sonrojo.

- ¿Lo más importante…?... – Kimiko sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza…

- Si… es que yo, veras…yo… - el pobre chico no sabía como empezar, ni siquiera sabia bien lo que le quería decir a su compañera.

- …. - Kimiko podía sentir el nerviosismo del chico… lo que solo significaba una cosa… - Raimundo… tu me gustas… - finalizo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

- … ¿Qué...? … - Raimundo estaba desconcertado, ella había dicho exactamente lo que el pensaba de ella… pero por que le había costado tanto decirlo… - Yo… - reunió toda su fuerza para decirlo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad… pero sin aviso la chica tomo su mano con fuerza, solo eso le basto para seguir adelante – A mi también me gustas mucho Kimiko…

- Lo se – Se apoyo en su hombro y juntos se quedaron mirando como el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

- ¿Crees que sigan enojados? – pregunto Omi preocupado por sus amigos.

- Lo dudo… yo creo que están mejor que nunca… y hablando de cosas buenas… mira el tamaño de ese pez… de seguro es delicioso… - dijo Clay mientras iba hacia un pez que fácilmente era del tamaño de un escritorio – Podríamos comerlo… de seguro sabe bien…

- No deberíamos pedir permiso… a lo mejor a ella no le gusta que se coman sus cosas…

- Ve a preguntar si quieres… pero al menos tratare de que se quede aquí… - dijo el joven vaquero mientras se acercaba al pez.

- Es extraño… me dijo que me ayudaría a hacer un castillo… pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido…

- Debe estar cortándole el cabello a Spicer… ya aparecerá… ¡¡mira!! Hay más de esos peces… no se podrá quejar si le falta uno…

El joven monje dejo a su compañero y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde previamente había estado tratando de hacer un castillo… con malos resultados.

- ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal…? Tengo agua… y arena… pero se sigue cayendo… Clay esta pescando… Kimiko y Raimundo están ocupados… Chase me esta mirando… Lilith le esta cor… ¿Chase me mira…? – el pequeño comenzó a caminar hacia el guerrero inmortal que descansaba en los roqueríos que estaban a medio camino de la cabaña. - ¿Chase Young…?

- El guerrero inmortal descendió de su puesto para esta al lado del menor – Tenemos que hablar…

- Lo se…han ocurrido muchas cosas…tengo muchas dudas… y solo tu puedes responderlas…

- … - Chase asintió y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar…

- ¿Por qué has actuado tan extraño últimamente… tan furioso conmigo…?

- Es una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces últimamente… todo comenzó hace un tiempo… siempre he podido dominar mis instintos salvajes… pero ahora eran más fuertes, mi ira me segaba, no me dejaba razonar como de costumbre, y eso me llevo a cometer errores, a precipitarme… a dejar que mis emociones me controlaran…

- ¿Qué emociones…?

- Ira,…"afecto"… y Celos… - concluyo Chase.

- ……. ¿Celos… de quien…?

- De Lilith y de ti…

- ¿De mi…? ¿Pero por que…? Ella y yo no tenemos nada…

- No tengo celos de la relación que tengan, es de la relación que ambos tienen… con Spicer…

- ¿Con Jack? Pero el a ti no te importa… siempre lo has despreciado… y a mi me has… no se… apreciado más… ¿Por qué el cambio…?

- Hay algo en el… que siempre me atrajo… pero se encargo de decepcionarme y hostigarme, en cambio tu… eras más parecido a mi, pero a la vez siempre te oponías a mis deseos, eso me hizo querer tomarte bajo mi tutela… y deseche a Spicer por completo… ya que esta claro su poca capacidad en el combate, su costumbre por huir en los momentos críticos, el glorificarme en exceso… me aburrió… y tu no… siempre demostraste ser igual a mi, importante… pero no de la misma forma que el… al menos en el primer momento que lo vi… hasta que se fue… sentí que me faltaba algo… o alguien… pero no podía simplemente aparecer y llevármelo, por que no quería demostrar que su ausencia me molestaba… pero tu si lo hiciste… hasta te atreviste a aceptar mi propuesta para entrenarte a cambio de salvarlo… y eso me molesto…

- ¿Te molesto el que ya no te hiciera caso o el no tener el valor de buscarlo? – la voz de Omi sonaba confundida y algo molesta… - ¿Por qué tu ya no eras el centro de su mundo…?

- Puede ser… me molesto… el que me desechara…

- Como tú solías hacerlo… ¡¡Jack puede enmendar su rumbo, y no dejare que por un capricho tuyo lo arruine!!

- Eres egoísta…como yo… de la misma forma en que trato de acercarte a mí, tú haces lo mismo con Jack… pero es el quien tiene que decidir… ambos queremos hacer nuestra voluntad en el, pero tu tienes una "noble" causa… lo mío puede llamarse un capricho o una necesidad personal… y no me importa nada más que eso… el es libre… como ella…pero tu no quieres verlo…

- Ella… ¿te refieres a Lilith…? no se que pensar de ella… todo lo que Kimiko me dijo de ella… es que es mala… pero como una persona mala se preocupa tanto por otra… que es débil y traicionera… el estará más seguro con gente que sea de fiar…

- Hasta el momento ella es la persona de fiar que Jack necesita… por que ambos quieren ser ellos mismos… incluso si se llegasen a traicionar… estaría bien… por que buscan la libertad y la autenticidad ante todo… muestran sus defectos sin miedo… y se aceptan cual son… ella es más humana que tu… o lo que yo alguna vez fui… por que se acepta tal cual es… y es lo que Jack necesita, aceptarse para que otros lo acepten…

- Entonces… es el destino de Jack… estar con ella… y mi destino es estar contigo…

- No… el destino de Jack aun no esta escrito… solo los posibles caminos que pueda elegir… pero eso solo el lo determinara… y lo mismo va para nosotros… si seguimos siendo egoístas o aceptamos la realidad…

- ¿Cuál es tu realidad Chase Young…?

- Mi realidad… es que te aprecio por que nos parecemos más allá de lo evidente… en lo bueno y en lo malo… rechazo a Jack… por que es mi opuesto natural en todos los sentidos… físico y espiritual... y que tengo que tomar una decisión… aún cuando eso sea tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar mis errores… o continuar con una existencia vacía sin sentido…

- Entonces estas listo… - dijo una infantil voz a sus espaldas – Esta esperándote…

- Tu también tienes que tomar una decisión Omi… no puedes ser egoísta e infantil para siempre… - y sin decir más Chase se encamino hacia la cabaña, dejando al pequeño con la chica.

-…. Egoísta…

- Yo diría un pequeño egoísta con complejo de salvador… pero uno tierno… ¿Te parece si te ayudo con ese castillo…? Nunca he hecho uno… ¿pero que tan difícil puede ser…?

* * *

Entro lentamente en la cabaña, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido anteriormente, sabia de antemano que el chico estaría asustado con su presencia… y no quería que el saliera corriendo al verlo. Pero se quedo sin palabras cuando lo encontró… en el centro de un mar de cojines blancos y con una laguna de fondo yacía Jack… profundamente dormido… se veía sereno…y hermoso. Se acomodo a su lado, con el mayor de los cuidados, se veía tan calmado… acaricio sus cabellos, ahora cortos… su mejilla, que se sonrojo al contacto…. Le gustaría estar así por mucho tiempo… pero sabía que era necesario el que aclararan su situación cuanto antes, toco su hombro y con delicadeza lo movió, pero el chico estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Chase comenzó a acariciar el hombro con pequeños círculos con el dedo, luego se dirigió hacia la mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios y los delineo lentamente… queriendo grabar su forma en su mente para siempre, ahora quería recordar su sabor… el sabor que tenían esos labios cuando estaban en paz… presentía que serian muy distintos al sabor que tenían cuando el chico estaba asustado… ahora sabia que serian totalmente dulces…

Jack se sentía cómodo, las sabanas eran suaves, era como estar sumergido en agua… cada músculo se había relajado, ya no había dolor ni nada que le recordara lo ocurrido en las últimas horas… pero algo cambio, sintió como una gran presión comenzaba a acercarse a el… era extraño, jamás había sentido eso… era como si alguien estuviera cerca de el… pero no sintió miedo, tampoco cuando esa presión toco su cabeza, su rostro, su hombro… era un contacto maravilloso, se hundió más en su mente… quería que esas caricias continuaran. Ahora volvían a su rostro, tocando su mejilla… y luego sus labios… sentía como eran delineados, un delicioso calor comenzó a llenarlo, ya había experimentado algo parecido, cuando Chase lo había besado, pero esta vez era distinto…no había miedo… quería más… quería a Chase…

El Dragón cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro al del joven, hasta posar suavemente sus labios, tenía razón, eran más suaves que la primera vez, también eran dulces y sabían a… ¿Manzana?... sonrío.

Se acomodo de nuevo y estiro su mano para alcanzar la fuente con frutas. Tomo las uvas que estaban sobre las demás, saco un gajo del racimo, y se lo paso a Jack en los labios… y este comenzó a moverse…

- mmm… – Jack estaba saliendo de su ensueño… abrió sus ojos lentamente, para comenzar a ver una figura borrosa… que poco a poco se volvía nítida… y conocida, muy conocida… - ¿Chase...Young....?

- Hola… Spicer… - acerco el pedazo a los labios nuevamente, mojándolos.

- Ho-hola… yo… - torpemente abrió los labios dando paso a la fruta, rozo los dedos de Chase provocando un leve sonrojo, que lo hacia ver más tierno aún.

- Tu me escuchas… - retiró los dedos de la boca del chico para tomar su mentón con firmeza – mírame bien Spicer… dime, que sientes claramente por mi…

- Yo… - quería mirar para otro lado, no sentía poseer la fuerza para contarle sus sentimientos otra vez, pero el mayor tenia su agarre firme en su rostro, no tenia otra salida… - veras, yo ya te dije… lo que sentía… por ti… lo recuerdas…

- Sí, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que sientes por mi, y que pienses todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora… todo lo que te he hecho… y todo lo que quieres hacer con tu vida…

- … - Jack se asombró con la petición de Chase… sinceramente… ya había pensado eso, y su respuesta había sido alejarse de el, por todo el daño que había causado los constantes rechazos y humillaciones… pero… también pensó en que le estaba pidiendo que "pensara que sentía"… y eso era una batalla entre su corazón y su cabeza… dos voces dentro de el diciendo que tenia que hacer… su vida podría tomar dos caminos totalmente diferentes con cualquiera de esas decisiones… ¿que podía decirle? Se dejaba llevar por el momento para después cuando su cabeza estuviera fría lamentarse… o actuar con razón y maldecirse cuando tuviera el corazón roto… fuera cual fuera la opción… el saldría perdiendo… - Yo.. – sabía que esta era su única oportunidad, Lilith le había dicho que tenía que ser consecuente con él mismo… con lo que el sentía… y al diablo lo demás… suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento… - Yo te amo Chase…

- ¿Estás seguro?… a pesar de que casi te maté en el bosque… y ni hablar del por qué te iba a matar… - los ojos de Chase estaban oscuros… era como si intentara asustar al joven… y Jack lo comprendió… no sabia como… pero pudo ver el verdadero motivo tras esas palabras…

- Esas preguntas no son para mí, al menos no para convencerme de que te odie, son para ti… tu… tienes miedo de lastimarme… o mejor dicho… miedo de salir tu lastimado.

- ……. Las cosas no son tan simples Jack… tu mejor que nadie sabes como soy, sabes que no puedo ser débil, todo lo que di por ser el más fuerte… pero tu estas amenazando eso por lo que luche… pero no te odio por eso, por que también… _me gustas_… (4) pero no puedo… ¿entiendes?

- Sí… entiendo que… yo siempre me tragare mi orgullo y me arrastrare a tus pies, en cambio, tu estarás siempre negando tus sentimientos, aunque eso te haga infeliz… somos demasiado opuestos…

- y los opuestos siempre se atraen… eso nos deja con una sola opción…

- Sí… y no me arrepiento en nada… pase lo que pase… por que tu seguirás siendo tu… y yo seguiré siendo yo… y eso esta bien… - Jack alzó la cabeza lentamente hasta estar a unos centímetros de los labios de Chase… - esta bien… - cerró los ojos lentamente y eliminó por completo el espacio entre ellos dos.

Sus labios calzaban como si hubieran sido hechos para encajar… simplemente perfecto. Chase tomo al más joven por el cuello y con mucho cuidado lo deposito en las almohadas sin despegar sus labios, y sin dejar de recorrer la boca del chico, tocando cada lugar… danzando con la lengua de Spicer… estaba en el cielo… y era solo el comienzo.

Jack se sentía simplemente extasiado. Todo era mucho mejor a lo que el había imaginado y experimentado en su ultimo encuentro con el guerrero, por que ahora se entregaba por voluntad propia, pero lo más importante era saber cuanto significaba el para el otro hombre. Lentamente separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, Chase aprovecho la oportunidad para observar a Jack, sonrojado y con los labios rojos. Acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar el cuello, que se transformo en el próximo blanco de sus caricias, pequeños besos… simples roces con sus labios, que al sentir los dulces suspiros del menor aumentaron en intensidad, y también las ganas de recorrer ese cuerpo…pero esta bien no cometería errores.

Comezón a retirar la toga que cubría al joven, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los hombros y las piernas, mientras su boca hacia lo mismo en el pecho del chico. Se dedico a estimular los pezones lo más lento que pudo, provocando una tortura que enloquecía al chico, que no podía comprender como algo tan simple lograba darle tanto placer. Y no quiso quedarse atrás.

Mientras Chase se concentraba en marcar el terreno con besos, se dedico a sacarle la armadura al guerrero, y sin saber como lo logro, ya tenia al Príncipe Heylin en paños menores y listo para demostrarle que el también podía darle ese o más placer. Dulcemente acariciaba la espalda del guerrero, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo su roce. Luego con firmeza empujo a Chase a la cama, que lo miro entre interrogante y divertido. Aun sin saber de donde saco el valor, Jack se puso a horcajadas sobre el, admirando su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca, cada músculo, el brillo de su piel… Se acerco hasta los labios de Chase y lo beso suavemente, apenas lo toco para luego dirigirse al pecho donde se concentro en tratar de dar lo mejor, lamiendo lentamente, succionando con fuerza y en algunas ocasiones mordiéndolos… y a Chase le gusto… lo tomo de los cabellos para marcar el ritmo… lento… pero firme. Jack sintió que ya era hora de seguir, con delicadeza comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior a Chase, su corazón latía fuertemente… ya que al hacerlo no habría marcha atrás.

Chase sabia que no podía dejarse dominar por Jack, pero quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el chico… además… le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo, de alguna manera el chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo ¿cómo…? ni idea… podía sentir los nervios y la incertidumbre… y el olor de Jack decía a gritos que era virgen… pero parecía estar en su especialidad. Decidió relajarse, ya tendría la oportunidad de tomar el control… por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de las caricias, los besos… el sentir la respiración de Jack en su piel… su cuerpo temblar… la tensión subiendo… especialmente cuando ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos. Pensó que era hora de tomar el mando, pero se sorprendió cuando las pequeñas pero seguras manos de Jack tomaron su pene con firmeza… pero lo que no se imagino fue lo que el chico hizo después.

Con decisión tomo el miembro de Chase que ya estaba despertando… y lo lamió desde la base a la punta donde hizo que su lengua danzara en círculos en el glande, para luego volver a donde había partido y repetir su trayecto hasta haber dejado el pene de Chase lo más lubricado que pudo. Sentía el asombro del guerrero y como pronto este estaba luchando por acallar sus gemidos… así que iba por buen camino. Tomando todo el aire que pudo se llevo el miembro a su boca, donde se concentro en chupar y lamer. El sentir el miembro de Chase endurecerse y palpitar en su boca era increíble, y más al oír los roncos gemidos del hombre al que amaba, que ya se había entregado al placer. Pero aun quedaba más, con sus manos comenzó a masajear los testículos a un ritmo constante y firme. Sentía como su propia excitación iba subiendo al escuchar a Chase pedir que siguiera… más rápido… más fuerte… más y más…

Las sensaciones que Jack le estaba dando eran grandiosas, la forma en que lo acariciaba y besaba lo estaban volviendo loco, podía sentir su excitación apunto de explotar… pero no era el momento… - Jack… - esa simple palabra basto para que el chico detuviera su labor, lo que le dio tiempo de tomarlo de las caderas y cambiar de posición. Era hora de tomar el control. Con cuidado separa las piernas de Spicer, y se posiciono para comenzar a lubricar al chico con su lengua durante un buen rato, acompañado de caricias en los muslos, en el abdomen, en los brazos… necesitaba que Jack se relajara. Llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca y los chupo hasta que considero que era suficiente. Lentamente metió el primer dedo, y sintió como el chico se tensaba al contacto… lo movió suavemente, en círculos, acariciando el cuerpo y diciéndole palabras dulces que ni el sabia que conocía. Pero dio resultado… por que Jack estaba disfrutando, se le notaba en el rostro… y en el hecho de no haberse quejado con la intrusión de los otros dos dedos.

Cuando la preparación acabo, Chase tomo las piernas de Jack con cuidado y las llevo al hombro, lo que le dejo el espacio libre para penetrarlo. Spicer estaba ansioso… especialmente cuando el glande toco su entrada, besándola suavemente… adentrándose… poco a poco el dolor volvió a el, pero lo soporto, por que sabia que era tener un poco más de Chase dentro de el… aunque ahora sentía prácticamente como si lo estuvieran partiendo, lo soporto, cerro sus ojo, tratando de que sus lagrimas no le ganaran. Cuando el guerrero se percato de esto, se inclino lentamente para poder acariciar su rostro, no quería que esto le doliera… aun cuando era imposible, debía evitarlo lo que más pudiera. Beso sus parpados, secando sus lagrimas… - Mírame Jack… debes relajarte – El joven abrió los ojos al oír estas palabras… aun cuando su mirada estaba nublada por las lagrimas pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su amor y supo que por muy raro que pareciera ahora, no tenia nada que temer. Respiro lentamente, dejándose llevar por las caricias, las palabras dulces, la presencia de Chase en su interior, y el dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo, dejando que el amor y la pasión ocuparan su lugar, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Chase de entrar un poco más, deteniéndose debes en cuando para que Jack se acostumbrara a la intrusión, hasta que sintió como llenaba por completo al chico.

- Chase… te amo… - Jack bajo sus piernas y las envolvió en el torso del guerrero, quería que el se comenzara a mover. Y Chase entendió el mensaje, con cuidado comenzó el movimiento de vaivén, sintiendo como su virilidad era apretada por las paredes de Jack, los tímidos suspiros del chico se convirtieron en gemidos cargados de pasión, en especial cuando el pene de Chase toco su próstata, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y se moviera sin control. El guerrero tomo el miembro del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo, lentamente, rozando el glande con el pulgar y apretando con firmeza. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los gemidos de ambos llenaron el recinto, sin importarles que los oyeran, ahora solo estaban ellos dos, los demás no importaban – C-Cha-se… - Jack podía ver el rostro de Chase lleno de placer, con su cabello suelto cayendo por su cuerpo que brillaba por el sudor… solo esa visión lo hacía ponerse más caliente… más duro… pero no quería llegar aun… - por fa-fav-vor… aun no… por... fa- vor… - se mordió el labio para calmar su placer.

El tener a Jack gimiendo, moviéndose en busca de más, sonrojado y con su visión nublada por el placer… era maravilloso… pero el tampoco quería llegar aún, así que con cuidado comenzó a cambia de posición con Jack, dejándolo a horcajadas nuevamente, moviéndose con un ritmo constante y firme, pero lentamente los brazos de Jack comenzaron a temblar por la emoción y se desplomo en el pecho de Chase, aunque no dejo de mover sus caderas en círculos. Todas estas sensaciones hicieron que Jack se sumergiera en el placer, buscando los labios de su amante, quería seguir probando su sabor y este no tardo en responder dándole paso a su boca, por que a el también le fascinaba el sentirlo así, entregándose completamente a el y solo a el, sabiendo que era el primero en tocarlo en cuerpo y alma. Ese solo pensamiento lo hacia arder en pasión, y ese sentimiento hacía que los besos se volvieran más fogosos, que las caricias quemaran la piel, acelero su ritmo haciendo que con cada estocada Jack tocara el cielo.

- Yo… Chase…n-no pue-puedo más… - el dolor que estaba sintiendo Jack en su miembro al retener el orgasmo ya le resultaba insoportable y más cuando Chase lo acariciaba de esa forma, y ni hablar de la forma en la que atacaba su próstata una y otra vez. .

- So-solo espera un… un poco más… - con un último esfuerzo, Chase volvió a tender al chico en las almohadas mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sin dejar de moverse en su interior… cada vez más fuerte y rápido… hasta que ninguno pudo seguir soportando por más tiempo el orgasmo, ambos se vinieron juntos pronunciando el nombre del otro con fuerza. Jack se aferro a la espalda de Chase y marco sus uñas en el proceso haciendo que este sangrara. Por su parte el guerrero se retiro lentamente y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Jack, exhausto pero satisfecho con la entrega, abrazo dulcemente a su acompañante mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su cabeza – Eres bellísimo… y eres mío… solo mío - con esas palabras Jack sintió como una burbuja crecía en su estomago y explotaba en pedazos que se quedaban volando por todas partes a gran velocidad, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Bésame… por favor – agrego al ver la expresión de enfado de Chase, que se borro al oír esas palabras.

- Eres un manipulador… - juntaron sus labios por ultima vez, en un beso suave, amoroso e inocente – Descansa.

- Manipulador o no… igual me quieres… - Jack se acomodo en el pecho de Chase y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el latir de ese corazón… _- aunque no lo digas yo lo se…_ – pensó Jack mientras era abrazado y se entregaba al sueño al lado de aquel hombre que completaba su existencia… y al mismo tiempo el completaba la existencia de Chase… por eso… _- …tu eres mío también, solo mío. _

* * *

**O_O …. Ejem… bueno… se que me demore un poco en sacar este cap… e… bueno =w= me demore un montón, pero se me juntaron los exámenes, tuve que compartir el pc con una tía que este en exámenes también… y me costo un mar escribir esto ToT el lemmon no es lo mío xDDDDD pero al fin el condenado salio ¬3¬**

**El próximo cap es el último y como estoy de vagaciones no debería de demorarme n_n**

**Además ya estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic Chack… pero este será algo más oscuro y mucho más angts que este…. +w+ o si…**

**Besito!!! Y mil gracias por los reviews!!!! Lo aprecio muchísimo n_n**

* * *

(1) Es la típica pose que hacen los fotógrafos o artistas creando un cuadrado al unir los pulgares y los dedos índices de cada mano.

(2) Según mi humilde opinión, Chase fue el dragón del agua… creo que la mayoría pensamos lo mismo.

(3) Planta originaria de la India, también se encuentra en otros lugares como Asia y America. Sus propiedades son aromáticas, afrodisíacas, medicinal, etc.

(4) Esta bien, mátenme, láncenme piedras… pero no hubo caso en que le hiciera decir a Chase un "Te amo" aun cuando esa era la intención, sinceramente no pudo, pero Jack capto el mensaje.


	14. Felicidad

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.

**2.- Esté Fanfic es principalmente Slash, si el género no te gusta por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar, a notar el calor y la suavidad de un cuerpo junto a él, como el gran vacío que por siglos había azotado su corazón se había llenado con la presencia de aquel muchachito débil y cobarde, pero a la vez insistente y hermoso.

Se dedico a contemplarlo con calma, a memorizar su contextura, sus manos, sus piernas, su rostro sereno, habían sido pocas las veces en que lo había visto así, sin miedo, sin temor ante él, y le dolía, le dolía no poder decirle lo que sentía con claridad, odiaba su cobardía, porque a pesar de ser fuerte, no podía negar que era un cobarde, no solo con Jack, había sido un cobarde al dejar que la envidia que le tenía a Guan lo dominara… pero esta vez no volvería a cometer un error.

Con movimientos lentos y sumo cuidado, se levanto y se dirigió a bañarse a la laguna que estaba cercana a ellos, pero otra idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Tomo a Jack entre sus brazos con delicadeza y se aproximo a aquel puro manantial, donde se interno junta a su amado. El joven se acurruco en su pecho cuando entro en contacto con el agua, tratando de no irse del mundo de los sueños, pero fue en vano, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, a recibir los rayos de sol que terminaron por volver al mundo real, un mundo real mucho mejor a cualquier sueño.

- Buenos días Jack – lo saludo Chase.

- Buenos… no eres un sueño ¿verdad? – para comprobar si sus recuerdos eran ciertos toco el rostro del guerrero.

- ¿Qué clase de sueños tienes conmigo? – pregunto con una voz que Jack no pudo reconocer emoción alguna.

- ¿Qué clase de sueños? – Jack no sabía si contestar con la verdad, por que de seguro se molestaba con aquellas fantasías hacia su persona, o mentir, y ser descubierto para luego ser degollado - ¿Qué prefieres oír? – listo, ahora se había puesto la soga al cuello.

- ¿Qué te parece la verdad?

- La verdad es que… bueno, tú sabes ¿no? Lo que los chicos de mi edad piensan... o fantasean – la voz de Jack se había hecho más aguda y susurrante mientras hablaba, pero aun así Chase entendió a la perfección.

- Ya veo, pero no me parece adecuado que utilices mi persona para desahogarte… mereces un correctivo por eso.

- ¿Cómo que correctivo? Vamos, acaso tu nunca has… ya sabes, pensado en otra persona…

- Nunca he recurrido a las fantasías, siempre que he querido algo simplemente lo tomo – y sin darle tiempo de procesar aquello agarro su mentón con firmeza y le dio un beso salvaje que le quito el aliento de un solo golpe.

Jack no podía hacer nada más que seguir el ritmo de Chase, o al menos intentarlo, porque este estaba prácticamente devorando su boca sin piedad. Mordió sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos y sensibles, acaricio y apretó todo pedazo de piel que fue expuesta a sus manos, frotando lentamente sus cuerpos, haciendo que el joven que estaba entre sus brazos comenzara a dar pequeños pero profundos gemidos, que subían de intensidad debido a las caricias desesperadas que Chase infringía sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que un par de minutos estuviera gritando de placer. El Guerrero Dragón se detuvo y tomo el rostro del menor con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos, nublados por el placer. Jack le sonrió con ternura, y ambos reanudaron su unión, volviéndose a entregar en un mar de pasión, determinación y amor.

* * *

Después de divertirse y comer, los monjes habían quedado rendidos en la arena, Rai y Kimiko estaban acurrucados en un tierno abrazo, mientras Clay y Omi dormían apoyándose uno en la espalda del otro, hasta que el pequeño monje del agua, dio un giro para acomodarse en el suelo, lo que hizo que el pobre Clay se fuera de espaldas a su lado.

- Q-que sucede...¡estampida! - grito Clay, lo que hizo que dos de sus compañeros despertaran alarmados.

- ¿Estampida? ¿De qué? Yo no veo nada – comento Kimiko.

- De seguro debes de haber estado soñando... - dijo Raimundo antes de percatarse que estaba abrazando a Kimiko -...H-hola... - le dijo a la joven mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente.

- Hola... - respondió Kimiko quedando igual que su "novio".

- Ustedes si saben despertar con energía – dijo alegremente una niña desde lo alto de una roca.

- Lo siento Lilith, estaba soñando que estaba en mi casa con unas reses cuando sentí una sacudida, y desperté de espaldas y cubierto de arena – explico el chico mientras acomodaba su sombrero y se tapaba los ojos.

- Descuiden, de todos modos no estaba durmiendo, aunque lo que si me sorprende es la gran concentración para dormir de Omi, realmente es admirable.

- Admirable no tiene de nada, vamos Omi ¡Levántate! - Le grito Raimundo a su compañero en el oído, pero lamentablemente, además de conseguir su objetivo, se gano un golpe del asustado monje.

- ¡Nos atacan! - grito el pequeño mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- ¿Estampidas? ¿Ataques? Quiero despertar en su templo uno de estos días, se ve que la pasan bien.

- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro templo? - pregunto con ilusión el pequeño monje.

- No, gracias, pero creo que tu casa se vendría abajo si la piso.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! En el Templo Xiaolin todos son bienvenidos, en especial tú y Jack – aseguro Omi.

- Hablando de Jack... ¿Alguien lo ha visto? - pregunto con desconfianza Rai.

- Otro que no esta es Chase Young, a él lo perdí de vista cuando estábamos nadando – comento con curiosidad Clay.

- Chase Young tenía que hablar con Jack Spicer – les comento preocupado el menor de los monjes.

- ¿Qué quería hablarle? - pregunto Kimiko alarmada, recordando lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero es algo que decidirá el futuro de ambos.

- ¡No me digas que va a aceptarlo como discípulo! - dijo Rai colocando los ojos como plato.

- No es eso, pero descuiden, no es nada malo – aseguro Lilith, aunque a los monjes les parecía que ella ocultaba algo – Por qué mejor no van a nadar un rato, dentro de poco los llevare de vuelta al templo Xiaolin.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos más días? - pregunto esperanzada Kimiko.

- No, ustedes no pertenecen aquí, si se quedan más tiempo podrían no volver a su mundo.

- Siendo así... ¡el último que llega tendrá que lavar las escaleras del templo! - grito Raimundo, mientras corría a la orilla como si no hubiera un mañana, seguido por Clay y Omi.

Lilith se quedo viendo como los jóvenes se adentraban al mar, con una sonrisa en el rostro – Si no te apresuras te quedaras fregando el piso Kimiko – dijo mientras se volvía al dragón de fuego que se habías quedado sentada mirándola.

- ¿Crees que Jack se encuentre bien?

- Claro que si ¿Por que debería estar mal?

- Bueno...es algo extraño, nunca creí que Chase pudiera aceptar a Jack...y menos de esa forma.

- Tu sabias de los sentimientos de Jack...y también sabes que no es de los que se den por vencidos, aunque se equivoque el sigue intentándolo, y ya vez, el que la sigue la consigue ¿o no?

- ¿Lo dices por Raimundo y por mi?

- Sip, la vida siempre puede sorprendernos, nunca tenemos que quedarnos con las primeras impresiones y debemos amar cada momento que vivimos, sin importar si hay felicidad y tristeza en ellos, porque nos ayudan a crecer como personas y le da un valor a nuestra existencia.

- Eso quiere decir que esta felicidad no será eterna ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

- Tal vez...depende de cuál sea la felicidad de la que me preguntes.

- Y eso que quiere decir... - dijo Kimiko cada vez más confundida.

- Eso...es un secreto.

* * *

Después de terminar su "baño", Jack se quedo contemplando el horizonte, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, sus emociones y sus planes. Si bien, siempre quiso estar con Chase, ahora que su sueño se había cumplido, tenía miedo ¿Como debía comportarse? No quería hacer algo que hiciera a Chase enojar pero sabía que no podía dejarse dominar nuevamente.

- mmm... Chase... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Adelante – contesto Chase sentándose frente al joven.

- Bueno, quiero saber... ¿Que sucederá con nosotros ahora? Digo...yo tenía planes de estudio, y supongo que tu tendrás los tuyos...así que, lo que sucedió...afecta en algo tus planes...¿o todo seguirá igual...? - Dijo el genio del mal mientras posaba su vista en el piso.

- No pienso tomarte como aprendiz, si es eso lo que me quieres preguntar – contesto fríamente.

- Y-ya veo...entonces...seguirá todo como antes... - le dolió, sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas le había hecho pensar que aun lejanamente si había esperanza para ellos, pero otra vez...solo eran fantasías – Bueno, si es así, lo mejor será irnos y continuar como siempre – se levanto rápidamente y a solo unos centímetros de la puerta fue detenido por el señor Dragón, que lo había apresado a esta con su cuerpo.

- No he terminado de hablar...Jack – susurro pero demandantemente Chase.

- No necesito escuchar el resto, ya me se tus argumentos, me los has dicho muchas veces.

- Eso era antes, y esto es ahora.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- No te tomare como un aprendiz, porque seamos realistas...no tienes el talento necesario, el combate no es tu fuerte, pero...si quiero que estés a mi lado, como mi compañero...como mi amante... - finalizo mientras volteaba a un asombrado Jack.

- ¿De verdad? - lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, mientras su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro - ¿Tu quieres de verdad estar conmigo?

- No me hagas volver a repetir algo que además es obvio, yo no voy a permitir que te vayas otra vez.

- Pero...yo tenía pensado ir a la universidad este año, se que aprenderé muchas cosas que me serán útiles.

- Dudo mucho que ellos te puedan enseñar Jack, eres mucho más inteligente y capaz que ellos, sin embargo...si es tu deseo el ir, no voy a detenerte, pero no creas que te dejare solo.

- ¿Te irás a vivir conmigo? - Los ojos de Jack llegaron a ocupar todo su rostro por la sorpresa.

- No...Pero te tendré vigilado, aun cuando no estoy de acuerdo del todo, respetare tu libertad, además eso nos evitaría caer en la rutina...e ir acostumbrándonos el uno al otro.

- Entonces tú y yo seremos como... ¿novios?

- Prefiero el término "amantes" - termino Chase mientras volvía a apoderarse de esos labios rojos, de los que no tardaron en salir suspiros y gemidos que encantaban los oídos del guerrero.

- mmm... - Jack se dejaba llevar por las caricias que recorren su cuerpo con una pasión que le quemaba, nublando su mente y prendiendo su alma y cuerpo, pero antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos, un golpe en la puerta lo trajo a realidad.

- Ya están todos listos para partir, solo faltan ustedes – les anuncio Lilith.

- Y-ya vamos – dijo Jack tratando de controlar su respiración, antes de abrir la puerta – Ya estamos listos.

- ¿Seguros? - pregunto la niña ladeando la cabeza sin mostrarse muy convencida.

- Si...vamos – con pasos rígidos el joven genio del mal salía de la cabaña a toda prisa, dejando solos a Chase y a la pequeña.

- Me alegra saber que todo se haya solucionado entre ustedes.

- ¿Realmente estas feliz? - cuestiono con frialdad el guerrero.

- Por supuesto, la felicidad de Jack también es la mía.

- Mentirosa...puede que todos crean tu cuento, pero a mí no me engañas, se que ocultas algo y que tu interés en Jack no es más que una pantalla para esconder tus verdaderos deseos.

- Quien sabe...tal vez si o tal vez no...con los de mi tipo nunca se sabe ¿verdad?

- Solo te diré una cosa...si hieres a Jack, te matare de la forma más cruel que te puedas imaginar.

- Entiendo...pero yo te diré una cosa también, si el que lastima a Jack, eres tú...te matare de una forma que ni en tus peores pesadillas te has imaginado – y sin más dejo al hombre sumido en un mar de ira.

* * *

Los guerreros Xiaolin ya estaban reunidos en la playa cuando llego Jack, seguido de una alegre Lilith y un enojado Chase, lo llamo la atención de todos.

- Bien, voy a crear un túnel que los llevara al Templo Xiaolin, tendrán que pasar de uno en uno, aun no recupero toda mi energía por lo que sería peligroso que fueran todos juntos – comento Lilith.

- ¿Que pasaría si pasamos todos juntos? - preguntó con curiosidad el monje del agua.

- Si llego a fallar, lo mejor que les pasaría sería explotar en miles de pedacitos.

- ¿….. estas segura de que esto no fallara? - cuestiono con temor Kimiko.

- Por eso irán uno por uno, vamos, no tenemos todo el día – respondió la niña.

- Esta bien...damas primero – hablo Raimundo con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso Raimundo – se quejo la chica – Cuando quieras Lilith.

- Eres valiente Kimiko...esta bien, solo camina recto – la niña levanto sus manos y concentro su energía, haciendo que frente al grupo una grieta apareciera, que poco a poco se abrió dando paso a lo que parecía ser el Templo Xiaolin – Ya puedes pasar.

Y así, la japonesa se adentro en la grieta llegando al templo a salvo en menos de lo que había imaginado.

- Bien, ahora sigues tu Raimundo – pidio Lilith.

Y así, Raimundo y Clay pasaron por el portal dejando ultimo al pequeño Omi, que miro a Jack, con una mezcla de ilusion e insertidumbre en sus ojos. Avanzo lentamente por el tunel y al llegar al otro lado sintio una gran pena, al pensar como había fallado, otra vez, en tratar de hacer que Jack se uniera al lado Xiaolin, pero no se rindiria, despues de todo, eso se lo había enseñado el pelirrojo.

Cuando Omi desapareció, Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya que el que tenia que partir ahora era Chase.

- Chase... - susurro Jack.

- Estaremos en contacto – le dijo el guerrero, tomando su mano por unos segundos, para luego avanzar con elegancia a través del portal, hasta que este desapareció.

- ¡¿Y el portal? - preguntó alarmado el joven.

- Dame unos segundos, estoy algo cansada – le dijo la pequeña, que respiraba con algo de dificultad por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Estas bien? - Jack se le acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro de Lilith.

- Si, es solo que hace mucho que no hacía esto, dame unos minutos y volveré a abrir un portal para que vayas a japón, date una vuelta si quieres – le pidió la chica mientras se tiraba en la arena.

- Esta bien, llámame cuando estés lista – hablo Jack con una sonrisa, prefería que Lilith se recuperara del todo, no quería explotar en miles de "pedacitos", además de que no le gustaba verla así.

Y así, en medio del atardecer, camino con lentitud por la blanca costa, contemplando el ocaso, recordando el momento que acababa de vivir. Podía decir sin exagerar que había sido el mejor de su vida, simplemente al pensar todo lo que había sucedido hacia que sus piernas se doblaran por la emoción y su corazón se acelerara sin control. Había sido perfecto. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la arena, necesitaba descansar pero también despejarse, y así se quedo por algunos minutos hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya estoy lista – le anuncio la niña – ¿Recordando un buen momento? Al parece te fue bien con el señor Dragón.

- Si, y en parte se debe a que entretuviste a los monjes, muchas gracias.

- No me des las gracias, fue divertido para ambos.

- Supongo que no perdiste detalle ¿verdad? – dijo Jack ocultando su rostro de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué clase de pervertida crees que soy? – le respondió ofendida.

- …una que no perdería detalle… - Jack estaba colorado como un tomate.

- Pues sí, no pierdo detalle, pero te equivocas si crees que los espíe, fui buena niña y espere a que regresaras para que tú me lo contaras.

- ¿Es una broma? ¡No puedo contarte eso!

- ¿Por qué no? Al menos dime como estas ahora.

- Estoy bien, bueno, algo adolorido.

- Que es bestia este hombre… - susurro Lilith.

- ¡D-dormí en mala posición! – se exalto Jack.

- ¿Así le llaman ahora? Son pocos originales, pero de todos modos eso ya no importa, porque eres feliz ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo, seremos amantes por así decirlo.

- ¿Amantes? No pensé que le temiera al compromiso.

- Es más temer a la monotonía… y tiempo, para que él lo asuma, supongo, además yo tengo cosas que hacer, y dijo que el también tenía asuntos que ver.

- Es verdad, la monotonía es algo que puede matar las relaciones.

- Tu has vivido muchos años...¿has tenido muchas parejas? - preguntó Jack con curiosidad.

- Mmm...lo que se dice parejas...solo dos.

- ¿La monotonía acabo la relación?

- No, la primera murió por falta de libertad, además de otras circunstancias, y la segunda … no es que haya terminado, más bien, él esta encerrado, y yo no puedo dejarlo, es mi esposo.

- Es...aquel demonio...Asmodeus ¿Verdad? ¿No has pensado en liberarlo? - pregunto con nerviosismo el genio maligno.

- Si, pero no puedo acercarme a donde esta, así que lo deje – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te sientes sola?

- No...¿Curioso verdad?

- Estas mintiendo.

- Es la verdad, no siento soledad, ni pena...es algo que ya quedo en el pasado – la niña se levanto y abrazo a Jack por la espalda – Cierra los ojos...

- De verdad...estas mintiendo – le dijo Jack antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Ya te dije que quedo en el pasado – le hablo la niña – ese es mi precio y tú debes estar tranquilo...vive lo que yo no pude Jack...se feliz.

- Feliz... - un fuerte viento le golpeo el rostro y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en el sofá del living de su departamento, siendo acariciado por una brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, y que mostraba un hermoso cielo azul y estrellado.

- ¿Precio?...¿precio para que?

Pero no recibio respuesta. Se acomodo en el diván y contemplo el cielo, prometiéndose que sin importarle el como, definitivamente...él sería feliz.

88888888888888888888888888 **FIN** 888888888888888888888888888

Bien, golpes, patadas, pedradas serán recibidas, sé que me demore mucho y sinceramente no tengo escusas, pero realmente siento mucho el haberme demorado, y más en el ultimo cap, el cual debería haber sido más fácil de escribir, sin embargo, les anuncio ya, que estoy en el progreso de escribir la segunda y tercera parte de este fic, la cual tratare de avanzar mucho antes de comenzar a publicar.

Muchas gracias a los que me siguieron en esta locura, los aprecio mucho, el que lo leyeran y comentaran fue una gran alegría para mi, sus criticas me ayudaron a mejorar como escritora y persona, a todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias y Feliz Navidad!


End file.
